


Dragon's Peril

by uofmdragon



Series: Avengers of Pern [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Dragonriders of Pern Fusion, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, At least the Jameses all have nicknames, Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bubbly Pies, Clint Needs a Hug, Curse you Marvel for having so many characters with the same first name, Curse you Pern for not having last names, Don't touch Lola-th, Dragonrider naming conventions, Dragonriders, Dragons, F/M, Hatching Grounds, Impression Day, Infidelity, Intentionally Misspelled names, M/M, Nick Fury gets no respect, Original Character(s), Threadfall, Trust Issues, background Maria Hill/Nick Fury, background Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, capitaliztion counts, lots of cameos, mentions of Howard Stark/Maria Stark, so many apostrophes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet Pern, Thread is falling and the dragonriders have risen up to defend the planet from its ancient enemy.  Not everything is peaceful in the Weyrs, the homes of the dragonriders. </p><p>The Holds beholden to Stark Weyr are unhappy, because the dragonriders are taking extra tithes.  Weyrleader O'diah seems not to care, but Wingleader A'tony does and so do many of his friends.</p><p>Bandits are plaguing the Holds of the Western Coast, leaving the Weyrleaders of Shield and Asgard Weyrs concerned. They won't stop the Holds from having a Gather to celebrate a Thread-free day, nor will they stop dragonriders from attending.  L'thor of Asgard meets the Lady Jane at one such Gather and Cl'ton, green rider from Shield, runs into his brother after many years, but Barney is hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done by OrderlyChaos, Thyrza, and Pyroblaze18. There will be a second story set up with glossary terms, since Pern has a lot of its own unique slang. 
> 
> Dragonriding men's name get abbreviated, however women's names do not, they may get shortened (ie Natasha becomes Nat).
> 
> There are also some names that have been intentionally misspelled due to the fact that Pern has no last names: Maria is Maria Hill. Mari is Maria Stark. This misspelling is used in dragonrider names for the abbreviated form as well when it comes to Thor. There's no way to abbreviate that, so he's L'thor (Lord Thor). 
> 
> Warnings: Some pairings are subject to change, if you're wondering about end result take a look at my history as that's a good indicator. 
> 
> There are references to dragon mating flights, which could be construed as dub-con or non-con due to the bond that dragons and riders share with one another. Green dragonriders are able to choose a nonrider to share the dragon induced passion while the rider of the male dragon that flies the green can also choose someone else (One of the green riders doesn't realize this though). Queen dragonriders don't have that choice, but they don't have to stick with that person after the mating flight. However, the vast majority of my queen/bronze rider matches are completely consensual. No graphic dub-con or non-con will be written out.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, need something cleared up, or if I need to warn for something else.

_When Mankind first discovered the planet Pern in the Rukbat System of the Sagittarian sector, they took little notice of the strange sister planet named Red Star with its wildly erratic orbit. They came to escape the wars in the other parts of the galaxy as Rukbat was out of the way, so they colonized in peace. They stripped the three ships that had carried them, because they had no plans to ever return to "civilization."_

_They spread across the planet, growing in numbers and creating their new lives. They discovered new creatures such as the empathic creatures that they called Fire Lizards._

_They were unprepared for the approach of Red Star and the non-sentient lifeform that could bridge the gap between the two planets. The mycorrizoid organism that became known as Thread had a devastating effect on the colonists as it consumed all organic matter. Rock, metal, and plastic could stop it; water, extreme cold, and fire could kill it._

_The colonists developed a plan to defend themselves, and in light of their now rapidly diminishing resources, they looked to the native creatures, the Fire Lizards. The creatures had three abilities: first, the ability to breathe fire; second, the ability to bond; and finally, the ability to travel almost instantaneously to another spot. The colonists bio-engineered the dragons, named due to their similarities to the mythic Earth creatures These dragons paired themselves with an empathic human at their hatching, forming a symbiotic relationship._

_The string of bad luck continued for the colonists, for the area where they had landed became a volcanic hotspot. They were forced to abandon their dwellings and the Southern Continent and move to the more stable Northern Continent and its cave systems, which became known as Holds._

_The dragons and their riders came, too. They housed themselves in old volcanic craters, which became the Weyrs. Gradually, they spread until there were six Weyrs across the continent._

_The First Pass came to an end, but the colonists knew that Red Star would return. They spread out and flourished during the interval, prepared themselves for the next Pass. Two hundred years later, Red Star once more dropped its deadly Thread onto Pern, but this time the Dragonriders were ready to meet it, and so the people of Pern began to form the tradition of Hold, Hall, and Weyr._

 

**60 turns before the 5th Pass of Red Star**

St'ven hauled himself into Rogeth's saddle, his dragon's head turned to watch him closely. He probably should never have come, but how could he refuse H'ward's hospitality at Stark Weyr? Especially when they were celebrating Rogeth and Cartith's first clutch, a clutch that had included a Queen Egg. H'ward had been his friend for a number of turns, and had wished him no ill will when he'd traveled to Shield Weyr when Peggy had opened the mating flight for her Cartith. St'ven grinned at the thought of the queen rider. She was passionate and smart, and was everything that St'ven wanted in a mate, but never thought he'd actually get. He'd tried to speak with her so many times when they'd been weyrlings, but he'd gotten tongue tied. He didn't think she even knew who he was, but when he'd shown up and asked permission to join her flight, she'd granted it—and even more amazingly Rogeth had managed to catch Cartith, and had flown Cartith, which made St'ven the Weyrleader. 

Rogeth launched himself into the air, getting the height needed before they went _between_ as St'ven thought about Peggy, because their attraction wasn't just based on their dragons' attraction. It was them; St'ven might have stumbled over some of his words that first morning, but she smiled at him, and teased him gently until he didn't feel quite so embarrassed. St'ven smiled, thinking of his weyrmate and the future they were going to have together. They were going to be training the generation that would actually face Thread. St'ven glanced toward the Red Star that was just starting to appear on the horizon. Sixty more turns until it would pass close enough to drop its lethal Thread onto Pern. Sixty more turns until Red Star would be balanced on the Star Stones and St'ven could picture it in his mind's eye...

As Rogeth took him _between_.

 

**13 turns before 5th Pass of Red star**

Anthony picked up his feet quickly as he quick-stepped across the hot hatching ground stands. He didn't want to stop moving, but the other candidates had already arranged themselves in a loose semi-circle around the eggs. Collinth paced on the other side, one multi-faceted eye always on the candidates, the intruders, the men and women that would take away her eggs. Well, they wouldn't take them away, just impress them, form a bond, so that they could fight Thread together.

It was what Anthony wanted; he'd managed to convince H'ward to let him onto the sands at the age of ten, and he was barely ten at that. He was the youngest of the candidates, and most of the others had indicated that he wasn't wanted here and he wasn't to get in the way of them impressing; there would be chances for him later. It was something that Weyrwoman Mari had reminded him about: he was still young and there would be other impressions, if he didn't impress.

Anthony kept his face neutral, as he had then. He was young, but he was also H'ward's and Mari's son, their only son. He had to impress a bronze, and he desperately wanted it to be a bronze from this clutch of eggs, a bronze from Vodgath and Collinth, the Weyrleaders' dragons. More importantly, they were his parents' dragons. Anthony cast a discreet look toward the Weyrleaders; they were watching the eggs, and he could see H'ward talking, probably discussing, which egg would hatch first. Anthony wondered if it would be a bronze, if he would be the first impression—surely that would be good enough to prove himself to his father.

The eggs were wobbling, shaking, and with the other dragons humming in the background, it was no surprise when an egg on the far side cracked open: a brown that cried out in hunger and lurched forward. Anthony watched it, but soon another egg cracked open; more hatchlings were breaking free and Anthony couldn't keep track of them all, so he concentrated on the eggs nearest him. A blue lurched toward him and Anthony took a deep breath; there was no dishonor in a blue dragon. He was so intent on watching the blue dragon that he didn't notice the bronze until it tripped over itself, falling at its feet and crying out.

"Oh," Anthony murmured, moving to help it up, when he felt it.

 _Hello Anthony, I am Jarvith,_ the dragon said.

Anthony knew he was smiling widely as he helped his dragon to his feet and started guiding him off the grounds. He glanced over his shoulder towards his parents and saw that H'ward was talking to O'diah, and Mari was trying to get his attention, but H'ward was just waving her off. His steps faltered slightly.

 _Hungry,_ Jarvith brusquely reminded him.

"Sorry," Anthony said softly, guiding him off the sands to where the other hatchlings were being stuffed full. He grabbed a plate from a passing drudge and quickly started feeding Jarvith, who inhaled his food.

"Congratulations A'tony," a familiar voice said. He turned to find the Weyrlingmaster smiling at him. "A fine looking bronze."

"Thank you, sir," Anthony - no, he was a rider now - A'tony answered. "His name is Jarvith."

"Greetings to you Jarvith," the Weyrlingmaster said as Jarvith tried to snag the food out of A'tony's hand, causing the Weyrlingmaster to laugh softly.

"Patience," A'tony scolded as he handed it over. He smiled; he may not have his Weyrleader's support, but he knew he had the Weyr's support.

 

**10 turns before 5th Pass of Red star**

"Hello," an unknown voice called. Clint glanced at Barney, who was looking back at him, and shrugged. Together, they crept toward the window to peer out. There was a man dressed in harper blue on a runnerbeast.

"It's a harper," Clint noted.

"Yeah," Barney said, stepping away. "C'mon, we need to hide."

"But why?" Clint asked. "He's a harper, we're supposed to trust harpers."

"Dad said not to let anyone in and to hide if anyone came by," Barney reminded him. Clint frowned, staring out the window. 

"But..." Clint objected, as Barney tugged on his arm.

"Hello, I'm looking for Clinton and Bernard," the harper called again.

"He knows our names," Clint objected, trying to break free. "Maybe he knows where Mom and Dad are, they shoulda been home days ago and... I'm hungry." They may not have much, but Clint had never been hungry for this long.

Barney paused at that, and frowned as his own stomach growled in agreement. "You stay quiet and hide if I tell you."

Clint quickly nodded his agreement.

"What do you want?" Barney called out.

"Ah, to whom am I addressing?" the Harper asked.

"Just tell me what you want," Barney insisted.

"This is Waverly Cothold?" the Harper asked.

"Yeah," Barney said.

"Run by Harold and Edith?"

"Yes," Barney answered.

"Are you one of their sons?"

"What's it matter?"

"Could you please come out with your brother, I have news about your parents," the Harper said.

Barney hesitated, before he nodded and went to open the hold door. Clint followed after him, staring at the Harper.

"Where's mom and dad?" Clint asked, earning a glare from Barney.

"Ah," the Harper said, taking them in. "Ah boys, I have some bad news for you."

Clint looked over at Barney, reaching to take his hand. Barney took it and squeezed it gently.

"Where's our parents?" Barney asked determinedly.

The Harper approached them slowly, sinking down to his knees and their level.

"Well, you see, they were on their way to Nova Hold, to make the proper tithe to the Lord Holder," the harper said.

"We know that," Barney stated. Clint kept his mouth shut, because even he knew that their father wasn't giving what he should to the Lord Holder.

"There was a landslide," the harper said.

"No," Clint said, softly.

"They died," the harper said softly. "And I'm so sorry." 

"No?" Clint asked, staring in horror at the man. He looked at Barney, who looked just as pale. This wasn't good at all.

Then the Harper stood and went to usher them into the small cothold, where he went through their things and fixed them some food, before going into more detail about what happened and what would happen to them.

*

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped off the runnerbeast. He'd grown up in a minor hold, and riding had never been a strong suit of his. He was grateful to be able to leave the runnerbeast at the stable and walk the rest of the way. He grabbed his bag and made sure to find the letter that Healer Strange had sent with him as a means of introduction, before heading down the hill from Shield Hold towards the craft hall of the healers.

There were several buildings scattered along the pathway and plenty of people going to and from the Hall and Hold. He paused at the shadow and glanced up, catching sight of dragons flying in the sky.

"Wow," Bruce said, staring up at them. 

"They just ate," a woman said.

Bruce startled, turning to find a girl about his age with dark hair and dark eyes.

"They did?" Bruce asked.

"They can't go _between_ on full stomachs," she explained, "and the Weyr is in that direction." She pointed in the direction the dragons were heading. "I haven't seen you around here."

"I just arrived," Bruce admitted, before extending his hand. "Bruce."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Betty," she said, taking his hand. "What brings you to Shield Hold?"

"Healer Craft Hall, actually," Bruce said. "If I can figure out which building."

"The second biggest down there - the big one belongs to the Harpers," Betty answered. "Also the one not bedecked in Harper blue flags."

Bruce flushed. "That, that would be an obvious sign."

"Does Masterhealer Wanda know you're coming?" Betty asked.

"I think so," Bruce said. "At least, Healer Strange assured me that he was writing to her."

"Oh well, you better get a move on," Betty said, before heading back to the Hold.

Bruce watched her a moment, before going to find the Hall. He made his way into the building and caught someone to get further instructions to Masterhealer Wanda's office. He knocked when he found the door.

"Come in," a warm feminine voice said. Bruce pushed the door open and peered in.

"Masterhealer Wanda?"

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Um, I'm Bruce," he said slipping in and offering her the letter. "Master..."

"Master Strange's young apprentice," Wanda finished for him, reaching to take the note. "I'm glad you finally made it."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am," Bruce said, flushing slightly.

"Well, I think we shall get you settled first," Wanda said, "Tomorrow we can figure out where you are in your studies."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bruce said. She laughed and stood, going over to wash her hands, before ushering him out.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the warm reception to the start of his new life.

 

**6 turns before 5th Pass of Red star**

Ph'lip froze as the bowl of the Weyr was suddenly filled with the keening of the dragons. It was an eerie, haunting sound that sent chills down Ph'lip's spine. He knew it what it meant, as any weyrbred knew: a dragon had died, and most likely the rider as well.

 _Who?_ Ph'lip sent toward his dragon, Lolath.

 _Stark's Weyrleader,_ Lolath answered, his eyes whirling and orange with alarm. They were still in the interval; there was no reason for H'ward to be dead.

 _What happened?_ Ph'lip asked.

"Ph'lip, who?" Jimna asked.

"Weyrleader H'ward," Ph'lip answered. "Vodgath must have already gone _between_." 

"What about their Weyrwoman, is Mari alright?" Jimna asked.

"No news on her, I would assume that she's fine, though... in mourning." Ph'lip answered.

"Of course," Jimna agreed.

The keening had subsided and small groups were gathering. Ph'lip eyed the dragons on their ledges, before spotting Furiouth. N'klas would be one of the first people to get some information, since everyone was sure that he would succeed Weyrleader D'gan. Ph'lip could go to see him; he was not only in N'klas' fighting wing, but he was also his wing-second.

*

**5 turns before 5th Pass of Red Star**

Clint made his way down the narrow steps that the servants used. He and Barney had been brought to Nova Hold. Nova Hold was the hold that their tiny cothold had been beholden to. Clint didn't really care about the Weyr, he was too busy trying to fit in with all the hold kids. Both Barney and he had been passed around the smaller holds until they made it to the main hold. Now they were treated more as drudges than the children of the actual Hold and forced to run errands. It wasn't that Clint was opposed to the labor, it was just that sometimes he'd spot the Lord Holder's children or some of the other kids in class or playing, and he wanted to join in. He was never actually invited and he was fairly sure that Nova Hold had written him off as a half-wit. 

"Psst, Clint," Barney said suddenly.

Clint turned toward the sound of his brother and found him in one of the darker hallways, one that Clint would probably be sent to change the glows in as soon as the steward caught him. Clint wasn't concerned about that, he was more concerned with his brother, who was carrying a bag that was stuffed with things.

"Barney?" Clint asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here," Barney said. "There's a trader's caravan that's heading out; they're willing to take me on."

"You're leaving me?" Clint asked, because he couldn't stand the thought. He didn't want to be left behind by the only family he had left.

"No!" Barney said, shaking his head. "I'm asking you to come with."

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"It's going to be hard work," Barney warned.

Clint snorted. "Like I don't already do that."

Barney gave him a half-smile. "Finish what you're doing, I'll meet you by the servants' entrance."

Clint nodded, quickenning his pace to finish his task. He didn't want to give Barney the chance to even think about leaving him behind.

 

**3 turns before 5th Pass of Red Star**

"Are you scared?" Thor asked, full of the arrogance that came with being the Weyrleaders' son, never mind that Thor had been fostered with Kelda just as Lokey had. Neither of them saw their birth parents; both were taken care of by Kelda.

"No," Lokey denied.

"Then why will you not come?" Thor asked.

"Because we're not supposed to," Lokey reminded him.

"C'mon Thor, we're going to miss our chance," Fandral said, glancing towards the hatching grounds.

"Aye, if he is too afraid, then leave him behind," Sif agreed. "Weyrwoman Frigga needs to feed her dragon soon; we need to be in the tunnels."

"I'm not afraid," Lokey reminded him.

"Then prove it," Thor said, a clear challenge to his tone, turning to follow his friends out of the lower caverns and toward the tunnels that would allow them to sneak onto the hatching ground without anyone the wiser. 

"He'll make a fine bronze rider, being too afraid to sneak a peek at the eggs," Volstagg muttered, causing the others to laugh.

Lokey frowned at the thought, because it wasn't that he was afraid, he just knew they just weren't supposed to go onto the sands. Only candidates were allowed there and that was only when the eggs were about to hatch. Still, Thor and his friends were not going to let him live this down. "Wait for me," he called and hurried after them.

 

**First Fall of the 5th Pass of Red star**

Clint strode alongside the Parker Caravan Train. He didn't like this route; too many mountains, too many places for an ambush. It was supposedly safe, since they were on the path to Shield Weyr. Clint had met far too many people that had sound reasons for not trusting the dragonriders and Clint wasn't sure he did either.. Everyone didn't believe that Thread would fall again like the dragonriders claimed it would. There wasn't a man or woman alive that had actually seen Thread fall, and Clint was someone who had to see something to believe it. Thread was just a story designed to scare small children. 

It wasn't a real threat, unlike the holdless that had started forming raiding parties. Outlaws were the real problems, but Clint knew he had to be grateful for them, because they were the reason he had a job guarding the train. These were dangerous times after all.

Clint might not believe in Thread, but the Holds still did their duty and tithed to the Weyr. The Parker Caravan had been at Cameron Hold and when the Lord Holder had discovered that they were heading to Shield Weyr, they'd hired the caravan to take the tithe with them - safety in numbers after all.

The Parker Caravan Train was a group of nomads who were not beholden to one Hold; they traveled between the holds, carrying goods to trade from hold to hold. This was the fourth caravan that Clint had worked with. The first, Carson's, had been six turns ago when he'd left Nova Hold with Barney. They had stayed there for almost four turns, before Barney and he had gone their separate ways. Next had been Tiboldt's, which Clint had spent a miserable turn with. Tiboldt had been a shyster, and charged for everything. Clint had joined up with the first caravan that he could, once he realized what he'd gotten himself into. That caravan had been slightly better, and there he'd met Natasha, who had become his partner. They'd both joined up with Parker's and so far it was the best caravan that Clint had worked with. Ben and May were good people and smart enough to realize that a couple more guards wouldn't be a miss. Clint had promised that he wouldn't let that trust go to waste.

"Wow," Peter, Ben and May's nephew, said. Clint glanced at him and saw him looking upward. Clint glanced up and saw the shapes of several dragons flying in formation. Clint let out a low whistle, because he'd never seen so many out before.

"That's a full wing; they're probably practicing for Thread," Peter informed him.

Clint grunted, because he wasn't in charge of raising Peter, even if he did think that Ben and May were putting ideas in his head. He caught sight of red hair near the front of the column and jogged forward. Every so often, Clint would glance up at the sides of the mountain. He was rather surprised to hear the call to stop the train go down the line. He moved to curve outward as the train started getting the herdbeasts to stop.

"What's going on?" Clint asked as he came up on Natasha's shoulder.

There was an unknown man talking to Ben and May. Clint frowned as he caught sight of the colors of the patches and took in the man's rider leathers.

"He wants us to hurry to the Weyr," Natasha said. "Thread is going to fall, we'll be safer there."

"Of course," Clint murmured softly, because the man was clearly a dragonrider, but where was his dragon? The herdbeasts didn't seem bothered and Clint had seen them respond to having a giant predator nearby before. Clint looked carefully, concentrating his efforts downwind and yes, there was a shape. Its eye must be closed, Clint realized, for it hide so well.

Clint frowned at the conversation and couldn't help but interject, "Going that fast means we're going to leave ourselves open to ambush."

The dragonrider looked over at him. "The roads are safe."

"No roads are safe," Clint said. "And in all honesty, when was the last time you took the road?"

The man gave him a considering look, before he nodded. "I can get a wing out to watch over you until you make it to the Weyr."

"That's acceptable," Ben said.

Clint twitched, because he really didn't think it was.

"We need to get to the Weyr, one of you take a message down the line, everyone rides."

"Yes, Sir," Clint said, already turning to head back down the line and relay the message.

*

Clint settled on the steps of one of the wagons. The weyrfolk had been super welcoming, despite Thread actually falling again. Clint hadn't seen it, but he'd seen the injuries on both man and dragon. The bowl of the Weyr was quiet now and sounds carried over from the far corners. The herdbeasts in the corral and the quiet sounds of people talking drifted up from the lower caverns. None of that had Clint's attention, which was focused instead on the larger cavern where he could just make out Shield's hatching ground filled with the eggs of one the queens that was was bonded to a junior weyrwomen. 

"Weyrfolk say they'll hatch any time now," Natasha said, coming up and leaning into him.

"You dreaming of being a dragonrider?" Clint asked, amused.

"Hardly," Natasha said, shaking her head. "Peter is, though."

"May would not approve," Clint stated with a laugh.

"No, she wouldn't," Natasha agreed. "But Ben would be proud."

"Yeah, Ben would be proud if Peter did a lot of things," Clint agreed with a nod.

"They're his parents," Natasha murmured softly.

Clint nodded; he remembered his parents dimly. They hadn't been like Ben and May, neither had any of his foster-parents. He still had no idea what Natasha's history was like, though. She could have been born holdless or in a hold. They'd met a turn ago and had gotten along. They'd decided to stick together when they made contact with the Parkers, signing as guards. They'd been friends since then, and while Clint had gotten a few looks, because many thought he was sleeping with her, Clint hadn't really thought about her like that. She was his friend and he'd do anything to protect her.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"Ben has been talking to the Weyrleader about how to protect the caravan from Thread," Natasha said.

Clint arched an eyebrow at her.

"I overheard Ben and May talking to one another."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Think it'll deal with the holdless problem?"

"Possibly," Natasha said. "Makes you wonder what we should do."

"Protect the caravan," Clint replied.

"Clint, do you really think the caravan is where we're needed?" Natasha asked.

"Where do you think we're needed?" Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged, but looked around the Weyr Bowl.

"Here?" Clint asked. "I highly doubt that they want two holdless ruffians in their Weyr longterm."

"We could help though," Natasha argued.

"And do what?" Clint asked. "Drudge work? Because that's our option."

"I don't know," Natasha said, shaking her head as she pulled away. "Something."

"Tasha," Clint said softly. "We don't have a place here."

"We could, if we tried to make one," Tasha said.

"We don't," Clint said. "Do you think any Hold, Hall, or Weyr is going to want people like us? Holdless with little to no skill."

"We could learn a skill," Natasha pointed out.

"A skill?" Clint repeated, staring at her. "Like what?"

"Dragonriding?" Natasha suggested.

"Dragonriding?!" Clint repeated, before shaking his head. "It doesn't work like that. You have to be..." He trailed off, staring at her. "Searched. You got Searched. When did you get Searched?"

"One of the riders came up to me and..."

"And you believed him?!" Clint asked, "Tasha, how do you know he wasn't trying to bed you?"

"He wasn't!" Tasha objected.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I didn't believe him, not until the Weyrwoman herself told me."

"The..." Clint gaped as he stared at her.

"She said if I wanted to, I could stand on the sands. I could have the chance; there's a queen egg on the sands."

"That's no guarantee," Clint pointed out.

"I know," Natasha agreed. "They'd take me back to the caravan if that's where I wanted to go, or I could stay here. Anyone who is Searched has that option."

"So you're staying?" Clint asked, leaning against the wagon.

"I think I could do some good here," Natasha said.

"You could," Clint said, closing his eyes as he ducked his head. Natasha was his friend, she deserved his support. "I... I'll miss you."

"Clint?" Natasha asked.

Clint looked up, shoving his own feelings aside. "You're going to do great here."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You're going to do great, even if you don't become a rider, you're going... Ow!" Clint said, rubbing at his shoulder. "Shards, what was that for?"

"Because, you dimglow, I told them I wouldn't stand on the sands unless you could too," Natasha said.

"Aren't I a little old to be on the sands?" Clint asked.

Natasha huffed. "Because being 18 turns means you're a man, you're older than they'd like, but not too old to become a rider, if you'd be willing to try."

Clint sighed softly, scratching at his head. "If I agree to do this and it doesn't work, then we go back to the caravan."

"If we both don't become riders, agreed. If either of us become riders, we stick together and stay."

"Alright," Clint relented, because it was better not to argue with Natasha.

*

Clint didn't want to leave the weyrling barracks. He wanted to stay right where he was and just accept the fact that he wasn't ever going to be alone again. He rested his hand on his dragon's neck, stroking the warm skin as his dragon slumbered. He should go out and see how Natasha was doing, if she impressed, because Clint realized he didn't know. Arroth had headed straight for him and Clint had stopped paying attention to what was going on. Arroth had needed food and Clint wasn't going to let her go hungry, not when he knew there was food waiting for her. 

"Cl'ton," the gruff voice of J'ques said. It took J'ques repeating it to get Clint's attention, still not used to hearing his name abbreviated.

"Yes, sir?" Clint, Cl'ton asked, mentally correcting himself.

"There's a feast for you, and I do believe the Parkers wish to celebrate your good fortune as well," J'ques said.

Cl'ton looked at his dragon again, wondering what would happen if she awoke.

"She won't wake, she's stuffed to her eyeridges," J'ques said, laughing at the curious look Cl'ton gave him. "Felt the same way when Dernieth hatched, didn't want to leave him. Now come on, there's roast wherry and it's going to be your last chance to eat for a while."

Cl'ton forced himself to pull away, before making his way towards the lower caverns. J'ques was correct, there was a feast and celebration going on. The smells of roasted wherry and fresh tubers hit him, causing his stomach to rumble. He ignored it though, looking for Natasha. He spotted her and called out to her, "Tasha!"

"Clint," she said turning her back on whoever she was talking to. He hurried over to her and swept her up in a hug. She squeezed back.

"Did you?" he asked softly.

"You weren't paying attention," Natasha said, squirming, so that she could poke him in the side. 

He pulled away, so that he could shrug, "I got distracted."

"Oh, good," Natasha said, "Congratulations." She turned back around at the throat clearing and Cl'ton glanced up to find that she'd been talking to the Weyrleader.

"Um..." Cl'ton hesitated.

"Weyrleader, this is my friend..." She hesitated and looked at him.

"Cl'ton," he filled in, realizing she was hesitating about the abbreviation.

"Cl'ton," Natasha finished, smiling at the Weyrleader.

"The one that you wouldn't leave behind?" the Weyrleader asked.

"Yes," Natasha said. "That's our agreement."

"You impressed a green, didn't you?" The Weyrleader asked Cl'ton. Cl'ton nodded, unsure of what to say. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir," Cl'ton said.

The Weyrleader looked back to Natasha, giving her an approving smile. "I guess it was a good thing you convinced us to put him on the sands."

"I like to think so," Natasha agreed, giving Cl'ton a smile.

"I didn't think I'd impress, but I'm really glad she did now," Cl'ton admitted, giving Natasha a smile.

The Weyrleader watched them for a moment. "I have other Weyrlings to congratulate, you both should eat. You'll be caring for growing dragons tomorrow and they wake up early and hungry."

"Yes, sir," Natasha said, grabbing Cl'ton's arm and tugging him toward the food.

When they were safely out of range, Cl'ton hissed, "That was the Weyrleader."

"I know," Natasha said, smiling. "I told you I met the Weyrwoman as well."

"You're a weyrwoman," Clint pointed out.

Natasha gave him a look, before snorting, "Junior weyrwoman, the juniorest of the weyrwomen."

"You don't go through training with us, do you?" Cl'ton asked softly.

Natasha shook her head, "Maybe some of it, I mean, I have to learn how to care for Romanoth and how to fly and go _between_ , but firestone training that doesn't happen with queens."

"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed.

Natasha smiled and slung an arm around him. "You are not getting rid of me that easily."

Clint laughed softly. "Good."

*

L'key accepted his congratulations from the various weyrfolk, including Wingleader L'fey. The congratulations from him were given grudgingly, but L'key supposed that was due more to the fact that L'key had impressed a green instead of bronze or a brown. L'key ignored it—he was used to disappointing the man who impregnated his deceased mother. His foster-mother Kelda's congratulations were far more heartfelt. She was proud of him for just impressing any dragon and at the moment, he was the only fosterling for her to fuss over, so he basked in the attention while he could. Because once L'thor showed up, he'd lose that attention, because the child of the Weyrleaders had impressed a bronze.

L'thor was missing from the Hatching feast along with several other notables, including the Weyrleaders and all of whom appeared to have disappeared. Probably to deal with Sif, L'thor's friend, who ran around with three of the other boys; they'd been nicknamed Sif and the Terrors Three. L'key smirked to himself, because when he thought of it like that, how could anyone be surprised that Sif had not only failed to impress a queen or even one of the fighting greens, but had impressed a brown. Women did not impress male dragons; while men typically impressed the female greens, women impressed queens or nothing. Unless those rumors about two women on fighting greens at Rand Weyr were true. Women weren't supposed to ride a fighting dragon, but Sif had impressed one. That meant that she would one day, unless the Weyrleaders forbid it. L'key supposed that it would have been slightly more acceptable for Sif to have impressed a green, instead of brown.

The queen egg on the sands had meant that she had every right to be on the sands, but the little queen had gone straight for Amora. L'key had seen it all, curious to see if it would be one of the holdbred girls or one of the three weyrbred girls. Not that he hadn't been paying attention to the other eggs hatching. He'd wanted a bronze and would have settled for the crying brown that had slipped by him, eventually falling at Sif's feet. Sif had bent to help it up and she'd impressed the creature. L'key had been shocked and if it hadn't been for Ikolith headbutting him, he probably would have missed the rest of the hatching.

L'key glanced around and noted the lack of some of the more prominent weyrbred candidates. F'dral, H'gun, V'stagg and L'thor were all missing, probably in with Sif and the Weyrleaders to try to defend her. He'd gotten a glimpse of Weyrleader O'din's furious expression and Frigga's shocked one. O'din was more than likely wondering how he was going to explain this to the other Weyrleaders. There wasn't much to tell and it wasn't like they could actually do anything. They couldn't take the dragon away from her and though L'key would have preferred a brown dragon or a bronze dragon, he wouldn't trade his green Ikolith for any of them. Impression had been made and the brown had chosen Sif, end of story. 

L'key smiled and made his way over to where the feast was spread out so that he could eat. Weyrwoman Frigga would want to congratulate him, once they figured out what to do with the odd pairing of Sif to a brown dragon. His smile widened as he realized that L'thor hadn't been congratulated either, no one in that group had. Well except maybe the Weyrlingmaster had congratulated L'thor, because he congratulated everyone as they came off the sands.

L'key gathered up his food and settled at the table, accepting more congratulations. He found the perfect seat to watch the stairs that came from the Weyrleaders' quarters and could catch some of the older riders wondering what was going to be done about Sif. There were plenty of Wingleaders that were vehemently opposed to having a woman in their wing. Well, Sif would be on watch dragon duties or carrying messages across Pern then.

At least, L'key thought that, before the group of five friends descended the steps and he caught sight of L'thor's determined face. L'thor who had just impressed a bronze and should be ecstatic not determined. L'thor had been as dragon crazy as any child. Everyone was sure that one day he would lead his own wing, if not the entire Weyr, when Frigga's Muninth didn't rise. He was one-step closer to achieving those goals, so happiness would have been a more appropriate look, not this determination as if L'thor was about to fight against something. Sif would ride in a fighting wing, L'key had no doubt about that, because L'thor would let her fly in his wing. L'key almost laughed outloud, because Sif would very likely be L'thor's wing-second and those old fools wouldn't be able to prevent it.

V'stagg turned towards the feast and Sif turned to leave the room. L'thor caught her arm and they spoke quietly, before he let her go. She walked with a fierce determination and L'key caught sight of her turning toward the barracks, undoubtedly checking on her dragon. L'thor watched her for a long moment, before he went and joined the others to gather food. They were in line when the Weyrleaders descended, O'din still looked unsettled and Frigga looked worried. Clearly the conversation had not gone as planned and L'key would bet that one of them would no doubt be making their way to Shield Weyr and checking on their records about what to do about this event. They avoided the food line and went about to congratulate the new riders. L'key would be one of the last, if he had to guess.

It wasn't long before they spotted him and brought their food over to him.

"You look pleased," V'stagg said. "How did you do?"

"Her name is Ikolith," Loki answered. "I know L'thor impressed a bronze and you all at the very least impressed."

"A blue," H'gun said.

"A green as well," F'dral answered.

"A bronze," V'stagg beamed.

"Of course," L'key murmured.

"Because that is the only dragon which will be able to fly with V'stagg's bulk on top of him," F'dral teased. V'stagg glowered at F'dral, because it was an old joke that had been made many times before the impression. V'stagg had always been big, but his father had been the son of Smiths at Nova Weyr, before he'd been Searched.

"Dragons can carry what they think they can carry," V'stagg intoned.

"That they can and we best hope that Valianth always thinks he can carry you," L'thor stated, laughing. He looked at L'key and his laughter died a little. "Tell me, brother, what are your thoughts upon Sif impressing a brown?"

"My thoughts?" L'key asked.

"Yes, you've always stated that you'd impress a bronze and while there is no shame in impressing a green, I would know where you stand," L'thor stated, looking at him. The Three Terrors had fallen silent and L'key could feel their eyes upon him.

"Impression has happened, there is nothing that can be done," L'key answered. "There is no point in arguing about it, it has happened, and nothing can change it." He paused, "I would not give up Ikolith for any other dragon; she will be the best green on this planet."

"Second only to Dashith," F'dral said with a smirk.

L'key glanced at him and resisted the urge to sigh, because of course F'dral would take that as a challenge.

"My point is, if you are looking towards putting together a wing of people that will be supportive of her," L'key said slowly. "So long as she is deserving of it, I'm in."

"You don't think she'll be deserving of being in a wing?" H'gun asked.

"I'm saying, we've yet to begin training," L'key said.

"And I will be the best of all of us, so that no man will dare say I do not belong in a wing," Sif growled.

L'key froze, glancing behind him to see her determined face.

"Of course," L'thor agreed. "I have no doubts that you'll live up to those words."

L'key glanced around and saw the others, nodding their heads. He remained silent until Sif looked at him, arching an eyebrow. 

"Time will tell," L'key said.

"You doubt me," Sif asked.

"It is a rather large claim," L'key pointed out. "Our weyrling group has a lot of talent, so time will tell if you are the best of this group or not."

Sif stared at him for a long moment, before turning to stalk to the feast.

"Sif, is he...?" L'thor called after her.

"Applith is fine," Sif answered, before going over to the tables.

"She was worried about him," L'thor said, softly. "She will need our support."

"Of course," L'key agreed. For now, he'd support Sif, because there was no point not to. If she proved unworthy, well, things could change. 

*

A'tony leaned against the comfortable bulk of Jarvith for just a few seconds, taking in the warmth and comfort of the dragon.

 _We did well,_ Jarvith noted softly. _Our wing did well._

 _H'rold is out for a few months,_ A'tony answered, eyes closed.

 _Happith will learn to go_ between _faster,_ Jarvith replied. _It was our first Fall and our wing is not the only wing with injuries. Even Stanith's wing has one. We did well._

A'tony nodded. _Pepper report in?_

 _Gwyneth says that they found a burrow and are handling it,_ Jarvith reported. _The Weyrwoman is asking after you._

 _Tell her I'm fine,_ A'tony said.

There was a slight cough and A'tony opened his eyes to find R'dey standing there. He smiled at his wing-second. "Yes?"

"I believe you're supposed to be checking on your wing," R'dey said.

"Checking on Pepper," A'tony admitted with a shrug.

"Any burrows?" R'dey asked.

"She's with the groundcrew and handling it," A'tony answered. "But I guess I better check on the wing. Anyone besides H'rold hurt?"

"Nothing as major, only minor threadscore," R'dey said, but gave him a look.

"Jarvith is fine," A'tony said, reaching up to scratch his dragon's eye ridges. Jarvith's eyes whirled blue in pleasure. "How's Warmanth?"

"Caught a bit of Thread on the wing, quick _between_ and some numbweed took care of it," R'dey answered with an easy smile.

"One down, thirty to go," A'tony said.

"One fall down, who knows how many to go," R'dey replied, sounding dire.

A'tony nodded, because they had to survive the pass of Red Star. A'tony headed towards one of his riders with R'dey falling into step; there was a reason he was the wing-second after all.


	2. Gather Day

**Fifteen Turns into the Fall of Red Star**

Cl'ton slipped out of his bed, thankful that his current weyrmate didn't stir. He hadn't settled on any other rider to share his weyr with and neither had Arroth. Each time she'd risen to mate in the last fifteen years, she'd been flown by a different dragon, whose rider Cl'ton usually became weyrmates with for a while. Some lasted until the next mating flight, some lasted a little less time, and Cl'ton glanced at the bed with the sprawled out blue rider. This one was going be less time, and he wondered if Natasha would let him bunk with her for a few nights until F'der took the hint and went back to his own weyr. It was typically how he ended his trysts.

Cl'ton headed toward the lower caverns to get some breakfast. There was no threadfall today or the next for Shield Weyr and if Cl'ton remembered his charts correctly, Xavier Weyr had to fight Thread today. It would be their first Fall under their new Weyrleader T'challa. The Weyrs had all mourned the pass of Xavier's young Weyrwoman Jean and her dragon, Phoenith, killed during threadfall. None had been more devastated than S'cott, the former Weyrleader, who had stepped down and handed the leadership over to whoever's dragon flew Ororo's. T'Challa's dragon had flown hers just a few days ago and rumor had it that S'cott had disappeared, though all the dragons could hear Cycloth, which mean that S'cott was still alive and didn't want to be found. It was a tragedy, but hopefully Xavier Weyr would heal.

He smiled when he stepped into the lower caverns and spotted Natasha and several others who belonged to the Queen's Wing. He gathered up some food, because there was always some available. Dragonriders were always coming and going. He slipped into an extra seat and smiled at the women.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Cl'ton, just the man we need," Bobbi greeted. Cl'ton arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" Cl'ton asked, before shoving some food in his mouth.

"Which gather should we go to tomorrow?" Jessica asked. "Cameron Hold's or Asgard Hold's?"

"Well, Cameron is known for its warmth and tropics, plus it's beholden to us," Cl'ton mused. "As for Asgard, it's... cold?"

Bobbi snorted as Natasha shook her head. Cl'ton shrugged at their reactions.

"Asgard has its foot races," Jessica pointed out.

"Who wants to watch people run?" Bobbi argued.

"Says the woman who likes to watch foot races," Jessica pointed out.

"Anyone can run," Bobbi argued. "Not everyone can breed a runnerbeast to win races."

"It's dependent on someone's own talent," Jessica stated.

"Ladies," Cl'ton interrupted. "You know, we are dragonriders, we could go to both. Get up early to go to Cameron and then pop over to Asgard." He found himself subjected to the glare of both Jessica and Bobbi, so he shut up and looked at Natasha for help.

"They've been like this all morning," Natasha informed him. 

_I could see Applith if we went to Asgard,_ Arroth's sleepy voice noted. _And there is a better chance to see Jarvith._

 _Would you like to see those two?_ Cl'ton asked.

 _Yes, because you do enjoy their riders' company,_ Arroth pointed out.

 _We're in the wrong Weyr, aren't we sweetheart?_ Cl'ton asked.

 _Lolath is here_ , Arroth stated.

 _Lolath doesn't try to fly anyone,_ Cl'ton pointed out, because Lolath had never tried to fly any dragon that Cl'ton could remember.

 _No,_ Arroth agreed, morosely. _He is a most stubborn bronze._

"Cl'ton?" Natasha said sharply, prompting Cl'ton to look at her. "Is Arroth weighing in on the matter?"

"She'd like to go Asgard, because she's more likely to run into Applith and maybe Jarvith," Cl'ton said with a shrug.

Natasha arched an eyebrow, "And would you like to go and run into their riders?"

"I wouldn't dream of trying to steal A'tony away from Pepper," Cl'ton pointed out. "And Sif is intent on making sure L'thor's wing is the best wing at Asgard. She has no time for her dragon mating."

Arroth snorted in his head, _Applith has chased a few greens._

 _Ah, but has Applith caught any?_ Cl'ton asked.

 _Applith doesn't have a weyrmate now,_ Arroth pointed out.

"So you're tired of Zoith?" Cl'ton asked aloud. Natasha arched an eyebrow.

 _You do not like his rider,_ Applith said.

"No, I don't like F'der," Cl'ton agreed. "He's a blue rider trying to pretend he's a bronze."

"Need to bunk with me again?" Natasha asked.

"If you don't mind," Cl'ton asked, hoping he didn't look too eager.

"One of these days, you're going to have to end these things by talking to the other person involved," Natasha noted. "But, I'm not particularly fond of F'der either."

Cl'ton smiled at her, "Thank you."

She waved him off, "If you snore, I can go bunk with B'nes."

"I don't see why you don't stay with him all the time," Cl'ton pointed out with a slight smirk. "Is it because he's older? And people were offended when they thought we were sleeping together."

"People _still_ think that," Natasha pointed out. "They aren't sure what to think when our dragons cuddle up with one another."

 _Romanoth is very warm, but then she has a better perch to sun,_ Arroth pointed out and Cl'ton chuckled at that.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Arroth just said Romanoth is very warm and is envious of your dragon's ledge," Cl'ton noted with a laugh. Natasha stared at him, before laughing.

"She does know, she's welcome to share it with Romanoth, right?" Natasha asked. Cl'ton relayed the question to his dragon.

"She forgot she was allowed," Cl'ton said as he relayed Arroth's reply to Natasha. "But she'd like a bath, before messing with a Queen's ledge."

"Better eat up," Natasha said. Cl'ton nodded and went back to his food. He talked with the queen riders as he ate and when he finished, he headed out towards the Weyr Bowl. The lake was on the far end, and about halfway there he caught sight of Arroth flying towards the water's edge. Cl'ton watched as she simply submerged herself into the water. Cl'ton laughed and hurried over to the water's edge. He stripped down and waded out to join her.

"Are you sure you're not part fish?" he said to her when she swam up and nudged him with her snout.

 _I am a pure dragon,_ Arroth answered. _Though I am covered in dirt._

Cl'ton chuckled, reaching out to scratch at an eyelid. Arroth crooned in pleasure, eyes whirling and her first eyelid sliding shut.

"Green rider?" a voice called out. Cl'ton turned to see one of the weyrlings. "Would you like a brush and some of the scouring sand?"

"Please," Cl'ton said. "I forgot to grab that stuff."

"Not a problem," the weyrling said, scrambling off to collect it.

"Sorry," Cl'ton murmured softly. "I'll make sure you look lovely for tomorrow's gather."

 _At Asgard?_ Arroth asked.

"We'll see," Cl'ton murmured as the weyrling returned. Cl'ton shooed him off and went to scrubbing his dragon clean. He wasn't the only one making use of the lake to wash their dragon. Cl'ton's breath caught as he noticed the reddish bronze of Lolath, slipping into the far edges of the lake. He tried not to look directly, but eventually he spotted Ph'lip.

Ph'lip was the wing-second to Weyrleader N'klas, and had been the one that had come to Cl'ton and Arroth and offered him a place in the Weyrleader's wing. Ph'lip had always been friendly, but he'd never indicated that he was interested in something more. Cl'ton had tried to hint at it, but he'd been rebuffed and shut down each and every time. He didn't try anymore, contented himself with Arroth, Natasha, Romanoth, and to a lesser extent the other queen riders and B'nes and his dragon, Jameth. 

His dragon crooned softly, nudging him gently her head toward the shore beach. He headed out of the water and while he was tempted to sprawl out and take advantage of the sun to dry himself out, he'd probably only get in the way. Arroth launched herself once she was clear of the water, and settled on Romanoth's ledge. Cl'ton watched as the queen greeted her, before they figured out a way to share it. 

Cl'ton froze, feeling the sudden sensation of someone watching him. He glanced around, not liking the feeling.

 _He has awakened and is watching you from my ledge_ , Arroth informed him. F'der then, which explained the sensation. Clint sighed, this was not going to end very well.

*

"A'tony," O'diah called as the other wingleaders were streaming out of the meeting room.

A'tony stiffened, before turning to face his Weyrleader.

"Sir?" A'tony asked.

"I have a task for you," O'diah said, leaning back in his chair. He was in full command of his Weyr and the holds that looked to Stark Weyr.

"What can I do for you?" A'tony asked, keeping his voice respectful.

"Healer Hall has finally answered our request for a proper healer," O'diah said. "I need you to go pick him up."

A'tony almost frowned, because that was an errand for a weyrling, not a Wingleader. It was a testament to his self-control that he didn't. "Of course, consider it done."

"Good," O'diah stated. "You're dismissed."

A'tony nodded and fumed in his head, careful not to let it show as he passed by the dozing Collinth. A'tony catalogued his mother's dragon as he passed by her, noting that her hide was not as lustrous as it once had been. His mother was getting up there and so was her dragon, and once Mari retired, well, then A'tony could try to make some changes about the Weyr. So long as his mother was Weyrwoman, A'tony would never be Weyrleader, and he intended to wrest control from the watch-wher in disguise as a dragon, O'diah. 

_Do you think Collinth will rise to mate again?_ A'tony asked Jarvith, once he was away from Collinth. Queens had a habit of picking up on things that shouldn't be picked up on. 

Jarvith was silent for a while, _She may rise again, but her time is nearing the end._

 _O'diah won't give up leadership_ , A'tony noted as he headed toward his quarters.

 _Stanith is old, I can outfly him,_ Jarvith said, full of confidence. _Especially if Gwyneth is the next to rise._

A'tony chuckled as he took the stairs up to his weyr. _Sure of yourself, are you? What happens if it isn't Gwyneth?_

 _Then I will outfly the other bronzes as well,_ Jarvith said.

"Going to have two queens?" A'tony asked as he entered his weyr and went to grab the harness.

 _Perhaps. Pepper makes you happy_ Jarvith noted, stretching out his neck for the harness. A'tony started buckling it on. _We are going to Shield?_

"The hold at least," A'tony answered, securing the harness. He mounted his dragon, settling the straps as Jarvith made his way to the ledge. Jarvith simply jumped off, wings snapping outward at the last minute and made his way up above the bowl of the Weyr. A'tony pictured Shield Hold with both Harper and Healer Hall in the nearby buildings and Jarvith took them _between_.

"Shaffit," A'tony murmured, realizing that the morning meeting at Stark meant that it was far too early on this side of the continent for anyone to really be up. "I suppose we should wait until first light."

 _Yes,_ Jarvith agreed. A'tony considered simply timing it, but that would be jumping into the future, into the unknown and timing it was dangerous even if you went backwards into time. No, it was best to simply go back to Stark and take care of other business first. 

_I don't suppose anyone is up at Shield Weyr_ , A'tony asked, looking in that direction.

 _Only the...._ Jarvith trailed off, before suddenly pumping his wings furiously. _Who are you?!_

A'tony caught sight of another bronze, far paler than it should be in the night sky. A'tony knew he didn't know everyone, but most of the dragons seemed to know one another. If Jarvith didn't know this intruder, then who was it? Jarvith flew at the other bronze and A'tony caught sight of the rider slumped in his riding harness. 

_Jarvith?_ A'tony questioned.

 _His rider is hurt, he needs help,_ Jarvith explained. You must land, Rogeth. No one can help your rider if you're flying. Come, you are close to healer hall. A'tony will rouse a healer, but you must land.

A'tony watched as the other bronze slowly began making his way to land. He barely seemed to have the strength to keep on course to land in the field by Healer Hall. A'tony was surprised when Jarvith dropped into a steep dive, aiming for just next to the steps of Healer Hall. Jarvith landed and A'tony quickly undid his straps, jumping off his dragon and making a run for the steps to pound on the doors.

The doors opened and a young woman peered out.

"I need a healer," A'tony said. He hesitated, before adding, "Preferably whoever is being sent to Stark Weyr."

"It's a bit early to be collecting him, Wingleader," the woman stated.

"There is a rider that is injured now. Get him," A'tony demanded. He was dimly aware that there were people peering down the hall at him.

The woman looked ready to argue, but a man about A'tony's age called down.

"It's alright, Lurda," the man said, coming around. "My bags aren't completely packed, you'll have to come back and get them, but I have my kit."

 _He is down,_ Jarvith stated.

"That's fine," A'tony said, grabbing his arm and tugging. He glanced at Jarvith and shouted, "Go."

Jarvith launched himself, only needing a few wingstrokes before being able to glide to the field where the other bronze was.

"The other rider is here?" the man asked.

"Yeah," A'tony said, able to stop tugging as the man started running alongside A'tony towards the field.

The healer paced himself next to A'tony, only stopping short when he was at the dragon. A'tony didn't, using his momentum to get up to the other rider. The other bronze craned his neck to look at him.

"Jarvith, talk to me," A'tony requested.

 _Rogeth doesn't know. His rider is unresponsive,_ Jarvith said.

"What happened?" the healer asked. "What were they doing before he stopped responding?"

"They were going back to Shield Weyr," A'tony shouted down. "They were _between_ a long time."

"I thought it was always the same?" the healer asked.

"It is, except if you..." A'tony trailed off and he glanced at Jarvith as he questioned him, "Jarvith?"

"What?" The healer asked.

 _They just left Stark Weyr and were drinking with H'ward and Vodgath,_ Jarvith said, his eyes orange and swirling rapidly.

"Hey!" the healer yelled up. "What happened?"

"He timed it," A'tony said.

"Timed it?" the healer asked.

"He went _between_ times and arrived here... by mistake," A'tony said, looking over at Jarvith who confirmed it.

"You can go _between_ times?" the healer asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, but we don't advertise it," A'tony said, as he started undoing the straps. He wrapped an arm around the rider and helped him down off the dragon. The healer was waiting for him and A'tony followed his instructions as he shifted the other man around.

 _Jarvith, can you rouse..._ A'tony hesitated. He should get Weyrleader N'klas and Weyrwoman Maria, but he wasn't sure what the other dragon would do when confronted with the current Weyrleader of Shield Weyr. There was no way he trusted O'diah with the care of a potential rival and was aware that O'diah had been giving him menial tasks to try and get A'tony to snap, so that O'diah would have an excuse to remove him as a Wingleader. He could go to another Weyr, but Weyrs were autonomous. _Arroth and Cl'ton, Cl'ton probably knows a place we can hide them._

 _Do we need to hide them?_ Jarvith asked.

 _Do you really think that O'diah would want another bronze rider in his Weyr?_ A'tony asked.

 _But Shield Weyr..._

_Will be more concerned about the hows than the actual care, we'll tell them once he's healthy again and can use his own words,_ A'tony decided. He glanced up and caught Arroth's shape drifting downwards.

"Did you call for another rider?" the healer asked.

"Yeah," A'tony said as Arroth landed. Cl'ton climbed off her, stretching slightly and blinking in a not quite awake way.

"What is so urgent that you woke me before even the morning klah was made?" Cl'ton asked as he walked over to them. He showed haste in dressing, his jacket and shirt loose, and pants bunched at the top of his boots.

"Him," A'tony said, gesturing to the rider.

"Well, who is he?" Cl'ton asked, eyes unfocusing a bit as Arroth filled him in, before he grunted softly. "Well... that's different. What do you need me for?"

"I don't think I can hide a dragon," A'tony said. "And I don't trust O'diah."

"You don't?" Cl'ton asked.

"There have been accidents with the younger, more qualified Wingleaders," A'tony said.

"There haven't been that many deaths," Cl'ton started.

"I didn't say they died, they were just hurt..." A'tony said.

Cl'ton frowned, before nodding. "So you want someplace secluded where we can hide his bronze and you take his rider back to Stark?"

"He's an old patient of Healer..." A'tony trailed off, looking at the healer.

"Bruce," the healer supplied.

"Old patient of healer Bruce, man couldn't just leave him," A'tony said with an easy grin.

"You're expecting me to lie to the Weyrleader?" Bruce asked.

"He won't be Weyrleader for very long," A'tony stated.

Bruce turned and looked at Cl'ton.

"Collinth is pretty old. She might have one, maybe two more mating flights in her," Cl'ton answered honestly. "If A'tony is right, then it sounds like O'diah is trying to ensure he stays Weyrleader."

"The holds aren't happy with him either," A'tony added. "He's been demanding bigger and better tithes. Pepper has had complaints."

"If I do this, you owe me one, understand?" Bruce asked, straightening up.

"By the shell of Jarvith, I will do whatever I can to help you in one request," A'tony swore.

"Heard and witnessed," Cl'ton said.

"He should be fine for a quick hop between," Bruce said, with a sigh. "Let me go get my things."

"Think you can find... Rogeth here a nice spot to hunker down while his rider gets better?" A'tony asked, as Bruce headed back to Healer's Hall.

"You owe me one, too," Cl'ton said.

"Sure," A'tony agreed.

Cl'ton nodded. He looked over at Rogeth, "Follow Arroth, my friend."

A'tony watched as he took off; Rogeth hesitated, before following.

 _Take care of St'ven,_ a deeper draconic voice murmured into A'tony's head.

A'tony's eyes widened as Arroth and Rogeth disappeared _between_. Dragons didn't often speak to other dragonriders and even then they tended to only speak to their rider's weyrmates, people that had been around them for a while.

"Well, life just got interesting," A'tony murmured to Jarvith. He dimly heard his dragon agree to that. 

*

L'thor smiled as Mjolnerth settled into the field just outside Asgard Hold. He didn't have to look behind him to know that F'dral, H'gun, V'stagg, Sif, and L'key's dragons had settled just behind him. It was a gorgeous day for a gather and L'thor was looking forward to it. There would likely be some foot races and a fine feast this evening. He knew V'stagg was certainly looking forward to that. He dismounted his dragon and did not so much as twitch as Mjolnerth leapt toward the fire-heights and found a place to perch along with the other dragons. His friends moved to flank him.

"What shall we do first?" L'thor asked.

"I need a new belt knife," Sif stated.

"I promised Kelda that we would bring back some cloth for her stores," L'key said.

"It sounds as if we all have business at the stalls," L'thor said, "I must tender the Weyrleaders' regrets to our hosts. I shall meet you there." 

He paused as the others slid by him towards the gather stalls filled with journeymen selling their wares. L'thor headed toward the group of Lord Holders and other Weyrleaders.

 _What riders have arrived ?_ Thor asked Mjolnerth.

 _Stark's Weyrleaders have come and gone, but a few of their riders are still here. Nova's Weyrleaders are here; Rand's Weyrleader is expected, but he has not arrived,_ Mjolnerth answered. _No one from Rand Weyr has arrived, but all others are here._

L'thor nodded as he joined the line up to greet Lord Betaray and Lady Tarene. The line was moving quickly, and it wasn't long before L'thor was in front of them.

"Lord Betaray," L'thor greeted. "Lady Tarene."

"Wingleader L'thor," Lord Betaray greeted.

"I am here to tender the regrets of Weyrleader O'din and Weyrwoman Frigga that they could not be here," L'thor stated. "They wish you the best though."

"I do hope all is well with the Weyrleaders," Betaray said.

"The Weyrwoman has a slight cold, and the Weyrleader took a slight scoring in the last Fall," L'thor answered. "Neither of them would have been comfortable and did not wish to make others miserable with their own misery."

"Ah well, I hope they get better quickly," Tarene said. "Do let them know that we hope they are feeling better."

"I will," L'thor vowed.

"Are you here alone?" Betaray asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"I have come with members of my wing," L'thor asked. "Why?"

"One of my foster sisters is visiting," Tarene said. "I thought she could use an escort, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"I wasn't aware you were fostered," L'thor said.

"Oh, my father wanted me to see new places, she's from a minor hold in Nova, and we met at Krosnaforda Hold," Tarene explained.

L'thor considered the information. His friends could get along without him and he had a good friendship with Betaray, one that felt different now that Betaray had been made the Lord Holder. "I can escort your friend around the gather; my friends will understand."

"You will?" Tarene asked.

"Aye," Thor agreed with a nod.

"Thank you," Tarene said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get her." Tarene hurried off.

"I do appreciate this," Betaray said.

"My friend, it is a small favor to ask," L'thor said.

"But it is a favor, nonetheless," Betaray pointed out, glancing behind him.

"I shan't think of it as one," L'thor insisted.

Betaray made a slight noise of disbelief, but he didn't say anything as Tarene reappeared with her friend.

"Jane, this is Wingleader L'thor," Tarene said. "L'thor this is Jane."

"Um, hello," Jane said, looking up at him.

"Hello Jane," L'thor said. "Tarene said you are in need of an escort."

Jane's expression dimmed and she glared at Tarene, "I don't need an escort."

"No," L'thor agreed. "But perhaps you'd like to join me and my friends. We were going to peruse some of the craft stalls and then see about Lord Betaray's foot races, where if you find my presence grating, you can easily lose me in the crowd."

Jane smiled at the last part, "I suppose that's agreeable."

L'thor smiled and offered her his arm, which she took. They took a few steps before she turned and looked back at Tarene. "You are still in trouble for this, do you hear me?"

Tarene simply smiled at that.

*

Ph'lip stood on the his ledge overlooking the Weyr bowl, he looked down into the Weyr and frowned slightly. He wasn't too surprised to see that the Weyr had emptied itself.

 _There are two gathers going on,_ Lolath commented from his stone couch, behind him.

"And we'll be headed to Asgard soon enough," Ph'lip said, heading into his quarters to change. N'klas and Maria were headed to Cameron, but since Shield Weyr was the oldest Weyr and considered the leader, N'klas didn't want to slight Asgard, so Ph'lip would go there. "Is there anyone left besides the weyrlings and old B'key?"

 _Arroth is still here,_ Lolath answered, sounding puzzled.

"That's unusual," Ph'lip said. Cl'ton was the sort to try to make it to both gathers. Considering they weren't even spread across the continent this time, it was going to be hard to do, even harder if Cl'ton was getting such a late start.

 _Piloth says they left early this morning and came back_ , Lolath informed him. There was a brief pause, before he added, _Arroth will not tell me where she went_.

Ph'lip tried to think of a reason for Cl'ton to leave the Weyr in the middle of the night and couldn't think of one. The fact that Arroth wasn't speaking of it made Ph'lip suspicious. He sighed and headed towards the stairs that would lead him to Cl'ton's weyr.

 _Arroth is in Romanoth's weyr_ , Lolath grumbled. The friendship between the queen and the green was odd and Ph'lip figured it was due to the closeness of the riders. He knew it bothered some of the older riders, but Ph'lip was not going to police them. Cl'ton and Natasha were adults and if B'nes or whoever Cl'ton was currently weyrmates with (and the man seemed intent on sleeping with every rider, except for Ph'lip) didn't mind, then Ph'lip was not going to get involved.

He stepped into Natasha's weyr and found Arroth on the ledge; she had on her straps and looked like they were close to leaving. Therefore, he wasn't too surprised when Cl'ton barreled out of the sleeping chambers while pulling on his wherhide jacket. He stopped short when he saw Ph'lip.

"Tasha's already left," he said.

"I'm aware," Ph'lip said. "Lolath informed me you left the Weyr in the early hours."

"Yeah, that a crime?" Cl'ton asked, going over to check the riding straps.

"I was wondering where you went at such an hour," Ph'lip said, trying to make it sound like a request.

Cl'ton paused in adjusting a strap, before looking at him. "A'tony needed my help with something."

"A'tony?" Ph'lip repeated. "From Stark?"

"Yes," Cl'ton said, going back to adjusting the straps.

"With what?"

"He wanted my advice on a project he's doing," Cl'ton answered.

"Why would he want your advice?" Ph'lip asked.

"I've done a lot traveling," Cl'ton said, hesitatingly.

"That shouldn't matter, we've...." Ph'lip was cut off.

"Why wouldn't my opinion matter?" Cl'ton snapped, turning to look at him, eyes blazing. "Because I'm a green rider or because I was holdless?"

"Cl'ton..." Ph'lip said, in a warning voice. He'd been about to say they've all been trained to know parts of Pern, but Cl'ton had interrupted. His eyes slipped to Arroth and he tried to think of when the green's last mating flight was. If she was close, well, that would explain Cl'ton's mood. When a green got close, her rider could get moody. He took a deep breath, "Are you sure you should be going to a gather today?"

Cl'ton paused; the question must have taken him by surprise, but the surprise didn't last long. Ph'lip could see him figure out what Ph'lip had meant by the question. "Arroth isn't due to fly for several sevendays," he growled out, before climbing up to settle himself on the dragon.

"Cl'ton!" Ph'lip snapped, but it was lost in the beat of Arroth's wings as she dove off. Ph'lip made his way to the ledge and watched as she disappeared _between_ , just high enough over the edge of the Weyr Bowl that Ph'lip couldn't call him out for being reckless. He sighed softly and considered his options.

 _Arroth has gone to Cameron_ , Lolath informed him.

He should chase after him and find out what was going on in that green rider's head, but he also had a duty to do for the Weyr. He'd go to Asgard, do his duty, and give Cl'ton a chance to cool down. Tomorrow, he'd talk to the green rider. With that plan firmly in place, Ph'lip left the weyr and headed back towards his own.

*

A'tony was going to enjoy the gather and pretend that he wasn't hiding things from the whole Weyr. Well, the Weyr besides Pepper, because she always knew and he needed a queen to ensure that Arroth, Jarvith, and Rogeth did not chatter about this morning's events. The races at Asgard didn't hold much interest to him, so he'd waited until it was late evening Asgard time before showing up, just in time for the feast and dancing. Since he'd managed to talk Pepper into joining him, well, it made the dancing a bit more fun, because Pepper was an excellent dance partner. 

The harpers were taking a break and A'tony had managed to secure two glasses of some wine. It was the inferior Atlantis wine, but he was thirsty and so was Pepper. Of course, he didn't notice Ph'lip stepping in front of him until they were practically nose to nose.

"Ph'lip!" A'tony greeted. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Weyrleader N'klas felt that someone should come and pay their respects. This is Lady Tarene's first gather after all," Ph'lip answered.

"True," A'tony agreed, going to move around him.

"I'm surprised that you're still awake," Ph'lip said, falling into step next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" A'tony asked.

"It's my understanding that you've had a busy day," Ph'lip said. There was a slight pause, before he added, "Full of new projects?"

"Who'd you hear that from?" A'tony asked.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip stated.

 _Jarvith?_ A'tony asked.

 _Arroth has not asked me to pass any messages onto you,_ Jarvith answered.

"Needed his help with something," A'tony said, trying to slip away.

"With what exactly?" Ph'lip asked. "What did you need from him that you couldn't get from one of your own riders?"

"Well... Cl'ton has certainly walked more of this continent than any other rider I've known," A'tony said. Ph'lip's eyes narrowed and A'tony tried to figure out if that was a good thing. "You have to agree with me there."

"I suppose that's true," Ph'lip agreed, letting A'tony slip by him. "Was he able to help you?"

"Yeah," A'tony said with a nod. "Found exactly what I needed."

"Good," Ph'lip stated.

A'tony quickly retreated back to Pepper.

"That took you a while," Pepper said, relieving him of one of the wine glasses.

"Because Ph'lip decided to ask me why I needed Cl'ton this morning," A'tony informed her.

"I take it you didn't tell him?" Pepper asked.

"No, once we know more about our new friend, then we can talk about him," A'tony answered, taking a sip of his wine and making a face.

"Be nice," Pepper warned. "Some people actually prefer Atlantis wine over Stark wine."

A'tony sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not one of them."

"So what are we going to do?" Pepper asked.

"Trust Bruce to take care of things on his end, make sure Rogeth also gets healthy," A'tony said, with a shrug. "What else can we do at this point?"

"Not much," Pepper agreed, taking a sip of her wine. "You know, I understand what you said about O'diah and I agree with your suspicions, but..."

"But...?" A'tony asked.

"How do we know he's any better?" Pepper asked, arching an eyebrow. "We don't know anything about him and I think we need to."

"But who? I'm not sure what turn he's from," A'tony admitted softly.

Pepper frowned, "Well, we'll just have to figure that out."

A'tony nodded in agreement, considering their options. Rogeth was a Shield dragon, which meant that if anyone had a record of him, it was Shield.

"Shards," A'tony muttered. "I'm going to have to go to Shield to find out about him."

"And without rousing any more suspicion with Ph'lip," Pepper added unhelpfully, because A'tony knew that. "Good luck with that."

This was going to take a lot of planning.

*

L'thor laughed as he caught Jane in one of the more fast beat dances filled with lifts and tosses. She beamed at him as they continued the movements. Dragonriders were fit and L'thor could spot several other riders on the floor: A'tony and Pepper from Stark, Anna and R'mee from Xavier Weyr, P'ter from Nova Weyr was dancing someone L'thor didn't recognize, probably a holder, and H'gun and Sif were also on the floor. He almost faltered as he realized that there was a lack of one of the Weyrs, but managed to hold on till the end of the song.

"I think I need a break," Jane said, breathing heavily.

"Of course," L'thor agreed, leading her over to the table.

"Is it my turn?" F'dral asked and Jane quickly shook her head as she took a seat.

"I will be right back," L'thor said, glancing around, because he knew he'd seen Ph'lip earlier.

"Is something the matter?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure," L'thor answered, before catching sight of the man. "But I will be back with answers." L'thor made his way over to Ph'lip and slipped in next to him.

"Something the matter L'thor?" Ph'lip asked.

"There is no one here from Rand Weyr," L'thor pointed out.

Ph'lip's eyes narrowed as he hummed. "No, there isn't," he agreed.

 _Mjolnerth?_ , L'thor asked, because he expected that someone would be here.

 _No riders have come,_ Mjolnerth stated. 

"Mjolnerth..." L'thor started, only for Ph'lip to raise his hand. He fell silent and watched as Ph'lip slipped away. He came back with two wineskins.

"Back to your table, L'thor," Ph'lip said.

L'thor led the way, glancing behind him to find Ph'lip following him.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure, Ph'lip is being tightlipped," L'thor said, watching as the other man started filling the wineglasses on the table. The others had come back to join him and L'thor nodded in greeting to A'tony and Pepper and a few other riders as wine glasses were handed out, but no one dared to take a sip. Well, A'tony tried to after sniffing it, but Pepper put a hand over his glass and prevented it.

"Ph'lip?" L'thor asked as everyone had a wine glass.

"Some of you may have noticed that Rand Weyr is conspicuously absent tonight," Ph'lip stated. There were a few looks and a few nods. "In a few minutes, I will, on behalf of Weyrleader L'cas and Weyrwoman Jess tender their regards to Lord Betaray and Lady Tarene as they were too busy," Ph'lip paused, smiling, "Celebrating the birth of their daughter along with the rest of their Weyr." He lifted his glass, "To Dani of Rand Weyr."

"To Dani," the group intoned, before taking a sip of their wine.

L'thor was pleasantly surprised to discover that Ph'lip had managed to find some Stark wine; that certainly explained why A'tony had been trying to drink it early. The dragonriders drifted off, talking happily, and L'thor settled at the table.

"That is good news," L'thor said.

"Very good news," Sif agreed.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Jane asked.

"By the lack of Rand riders, yes," L'thor said. "Though I will admit that I suspected that something was wrong."

"And we're very glad that feeling turned out to be false," V'stagg said. "Though I would think that both mother and daughter must be doing well or Ph'lip would have mentioned it."

"We could just ask when he's done talking to the Lord Holders," L'key pointed out. "Or ask our dragons."

"We would know if Knightreth went _between_ though," H'gun pointed out. "Therefore the Weyrwoman is still alive."

"Dragons know when one of them goes _between_?" Jane asked.

"Yes," L'thor asked. "And when a rider dies, the dragon goes _between_ , so while the dragon, so must the rider."

"Not always true the other way around," L'key pointed out. "Broken shells of men."

L'thor nodded as did the riders around the table.

"But now is not the time to discuss that somber topic," F'dral said. "This is a gather and my lady Jane, you owe me a dance."

"Do I?" Jane asked, smiling at him. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Please," F'dral pleaded. L'thor chuckled softly.

"Ask me properly," Jane insisted.

"Lady Jane, will you be my partner in the next dance?" F'dral asked.

"One dance," Jane insisted, as she got up. She smiled at L'thor, before being escorted towards the dance floor.

L'thor watched her go, grateful that he'd been able to spend so much time with her. She was a fascinating woman.

"You two seem to be getting along," L'key murmured just loud enough for L'thor to hear him over the music. 

"We are," L'thor agreed. "I think I would like to get to know her better."

"She's a holder, L'thor," L'key pointed out.

"So?" 

"They aren't like us. Best to stick to the Weyrs, brother, find someone who understands what it means to be a rider," L'key advised. He paused slightly, "Unless you're going to give up your desire to become Weyrleader after O'din."

"I do not see why I cannot have both," L'thor said, giving L'key an unamused look.

"Do you really think Jane will understand when you bed another woman," L'key said.

"It would not mean anything," L'thor pointed out.

"But she's a holder," L'key argued. "They are so.... backwards."

L'thor was ready to defend to the holders. However Jane and F'dral had finished their dance and were on the way back to the table. L'thor stood, "Jane, think you can handle another dance?"

Jane looked up at him, smiling, "I think I can handle it."

*

Cl'ton slipped off the dance floor at Cameron Hold to grab some of the fruit juice going around. He'd had plenty of partners this evening and it had almost made up for the shitty way his day had turned out. 

Cl'ton had gotten Rogeth settled, though he and Arroth would have to go hunting tomorrow properly for the bronze dragon. He'd returned to the Weyr, gotten a bit more sleep, and had gone to grab a cup of _klah_ when F'der had cornered him. He'd not been happy about Cl'ton not returning to his weyr the night before and had insisted that Cl'ton return tonight. F'der was a blue rider and he knew better than a former holdless green rider, after all. Cl'ton resisted scowling at the thought. It had only been made worse when Ph'lip had accused him of ignoring Arroth's needs.

 _Never,_ Arroth murmured fervently, _You would never ignore me._

Cl'ton cast a look towards the fireheights, where Arroth was perched with a number of other dragons, _Of course not, I would rather die than lose you._

 _And I feel the same_ , Arroth agreed. _You are my rider and Zoith will not fly me again._

 _Thank you, my love,_ Cl'ton murmured, finally snagging two cups off a tray and chugging one down. It was left on a table as Cl'ton stepped further away from the dancing, so that he could watch a bit.

F'der was refusing to take the hint and maybe he was trying to be the first to have his dragon fly Arroth two flights in a row, something no other dragon had done. It wasn't going to happen though, and Cl'ton debated trying to have Arroth's flight while he was visiting another Weyr; at least then he wouldn't have to deal with the rider of whatever dragon flew Arroth every day. It would probably be considered irresponsible—though not as irresponsible if he was at a Hold, because Holders tended to be hidebound when it came to things like sex and a dragon's mating flight might cause them to do something they wouldn't normally do. Weyrfolk were used to those feelings and had more control to find a willing partner. It helped that most people in the Weyrs didn't care how many partners a person had. Holds were so very different in that regard. He frowned, trying to work his head around the problem. He didn't notice the man slipping out from the shadows.

"Clint?" the man said.

It'd been years since he'd heard his old nickname, but he glanced up and smiled, "Barney?"

Barney laughed as he reached out to pull him into a hug, "I thought that was you." 

"What are you doing here?" Cl'ton asked, pulling back to get a look at him. Barney was not skinny, precisely, but it was clear he'd missed more meals than he should have.

"It's a gather!" Barney replied with a smile. "You've grown up."

"It's been over fifteen years," Cl'ton reminded him. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Barney said. "Are you living at Cameron now?"

"No," Cl'ton said. "Just here for the gather. You?"

"No, trying to get some supplies, put together my own hold actually," Barney said.

"Really?" Cl'ton asked. "Where?"

"There's an abandoned Hold north of Shield Hold on the coast," Barney explained. "No one knows we're there."

"No one?" Cl'ton asked.

"No one, not even those idiotic dragonriders," Barney said and Cl'ton's smile dimmed slightly. Barney tilted his head. "What's the matter, you got a soft spot for those wherries?"

"They do risk their lives to protect everyone from Thread," Cl'ton pointed out.

"And we're supposed to be grateful to them? Supposed to give 'em everything we got?" Barney asked.

"I didn't say that," Cl'ton pointed out. "If you're doing this proper, then you shouldn't have to..."

"Proper?" Barney asked. "You mean going to one of the Lord Holders and asking their permission? Watch-whers would turn into dragons, before that happened," Barney stated.

"I..." Cl'ton started, only to have Barney start laughing.

"You, what could you do?" Barney asked. "Last I saw, you were with some traders. You still with 'em?"

"No," Cl'ton said with a quick shake of his head.

"You got someplace to go?" Barney asked. "You're my brother, I could try and convince the others to take you on. You got to have learned some skill."

"Not any that would be useful in a Hold," Cl'ton said. "But I have a place."

"Yeah?" Barney asked. "They treat you right?"

"Yeah, food, shelter, friends," Cl'ton said. "I'm in a good place right now."

"Good," Barney said, nodding slowly. "That's good."

"Cl'ton!" B'nes' voice cut through the crowd, and soon Cl'ton found B'nes' good arm looped around him. "I was about to have Jameth bespeak Arroth. Natasha and I are going back to the Weyr." He glanced over at Barney, who was staring curiously at them. B'nes had already pulled his wherhide jacket on with Shield's badge clearly on display.

"I won't be long," Cl'ton promised. "Well, maybe a few more dances."

B'nes laughed. "If only I didn't have morning sweep to do. Good night, Cl'ton."

"Good night, B'nes," Cl'ton said, as B'nes let go of him to head toward the field. Cl'ton could catch the sight of B'nes' Jameth and Natasha's Romanoth settling down to await their riders.

"Cl'ton?" Barney repeated when B'nes was out of earshot.

Cl'ton shrugged, "It's what they do when you impress."

"You're a dragonrider?" Barney asked, staring at him, his tone carefully neutral.

"Yes, Arroth is her name," Cl'ton added.

"Green rider?" Barney said.

Cl'ton nodded, "I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"Are you...?" Barney asked.

"I'm in a fighting wing," Cl'ton nodded. "Weyrleader's wing actually."

"Shield?" Barney asked.

Cl'ton nodded.

"How?" Barney asked.

"It's a long story," Cl'ton admitted.

"I'd like to hear it," Barney said, sounding genuinely curious to Cl'ton's ears.

"Let's see if we can find some wine then," Cl'ton suggested, turning to try and find someone with a wineskin. He had some catching up to do.


	3. Preparing for Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Pregnancy and Dragonriders - In the first trimester, the cold of _between_ can cause a miscarriage, often before the woman even knows she's pregnant. By the third trimester the risk of falling is considered too great. Because of this abortion is not looked down upon in the Weyr and any woman can ask a dragonrider for assistance if they wish to go that route.

Ph'lip woke the day after the gather and headed for breakfast and a cup of klah, mentally reviewing the list of things that needed to be done. Thread would be falling the day after tomorrow, which meant he should probably feed Lolath today or tomorrow. He needed to check his riding straps, make sure the leather was in good condition. He should also check in with N'klas to see if he needed to check on the wing, which also would mean checking with Cl'ton. Ph'lip frowned, but realized that also needed to be done. He finished his klah.

 _Lolath, could you check with the watch rider to find out when Cl'ton arrived back last night,_ Ph'lip requested as he handed his dishes off.

 _They arrived after the second watch, but they have already left_ , Lolath replied.

Ph'lip's steps almosted faltered. Cl'ton wasn't a layabout by any means, but after a celebration, he would sleep in after having exhausted himself drinking and dancing. Ph'lip had seen Cl'ton at several of them and the other man would dance with anyone.

 _Where'd he go?_ Ph'lip asked, adjusting his course towards the Weyrleader's quarters.

 _Arroth and he have gone hunting,_ Lolath answered, sounding confused. No, that didn't make sense. Cl'ton would have taken her hunting, but they'd have waited a few more hours for Cl'ton to have gotten more sleep.

 _Did Romanoth or the other queens go with him?_ Ph'lip asked.

 _No. He left with the sweepriders though,_ Lolath offered. Ph'lip's eyes widened, because that was unusual.

 _Let me know when they get back,_ Ph'lip said, pausing in front of the bronze Furiouth. "Good morning, Furiouth," he said to the dragon. The dragon's tail twitched as he regarded him.

"Ph'lip, get in here!" N'klas bellowed from his office.

"Thank you Furiouth," Ph'lip said, inclining his head and making his way into the N'klas' quarters. He smiled, seeing Maria there as well. "Good morning, N'klas, Maria."

"Good morning, Ph'lip," Maria said. "How was Asgard?"

"Exceptional, Lord Betaray and Lady Tarene hosted a splendid Gather," Ph'lip informed him. "And Cameron?"

"Good," N'klas said. "Did O'din bestir himself out of his Weyr?"

"No, but L'thor was there with usual group," Ph'lip answered, moving to take a seat.

"Everyone thinks L'thor will be the next Weyrleader there," Maria said.

N'klas sighed, "Which will lead us to another change in leadership." As Weyrleader of Shield, the oldest of all the Weyrs, N'klas tried his best to keep track of the other Weyrs as well as his own. He did respect the autonomy of each Weyr, but when the Weyrleaders met, he ruled the meetings with an iron fist.

"Mari at Stark won't last the turn," Maria said, tilting her head. "I suspect she's waiting for Fujikawath to rise, before announcing she's stepping down." 

Ph'lip nodded, Fujikawath and Gwyneth had always rose to mate far too close together for anyone's liking, since one queen could cause another queen to rise when it was close and queen dragons did not share the bronzes. Ph'lip had never heard of queens fighting in his lifetime, but every Weyr was concerned with the possibility.

"That would put Gwyneth as the next queen," N'klas noted.

"Pepper would make a good Weyrwoman," Ph'lip pointed out. "She's smart, and organized."

"That's not what worries me," N'klas said. "She's been flown by Jarvith often enough."

"A'tony has a good head on his shoulders," Maria argued. "Besides, I think Stark is in need of a change, if the rumblings are true."

Ph'lip glanced over at her, and arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing substantial, gentlemen, but I for one will be glad when O'diah is no longer Weyrleader there," Maria said. N'klas' eye narrowed as he looked at his weyrmate, before sighing and shaking his head.

"She's not going to tell us," N'klas explained, looking pleadingly at Ph'lip.

"I can't get her to talk, sir," Ph'lip said with a shrug.

Maria huffed a laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Anything to report?" N'klas asked.

"No," Ph'lip said, nothing substantial as Maria had said. Cl'ton leaving the Weyr at odd hours was his own business as long as he did his duty and harmed no one. Ph'lip would keep an eye on Arroth himself. "I was wondering if you needed me to check on the Wing."

"If you wouldn't mind," N'klas says. "Maria believes I should go offer L'cas my congratulations."

"And Jess," Maria added. "She did most of the work."

"True," N'klas agreed, giving her a fond look. "Though I have been in L'cas' boots, it is no gather-day and _she_ wasn't a _dragonrider_." Ph'lip nodded, he remembered how nervous N'klas had been when Nia had given birth to their son. She wasn't a rider, which allowed her to carry the child to term without any of the complications caused by going _between_ that plagued so many of the female dragon riders.

"Speaking of, he's about old enough to be on the sands, isn't he?" Maria asked.

"Maybe when Hilth clutches again," N'klas answered, causing Maria to laugh.

"You want your son to ride one of your dragon's hatchlings?" Maria asked.

"No reason why his first attempt can't be one from Furiouth and Hilth," N'klas said.

"First attempt," Ph'lip repeated with a grin. "So you don't think he'll impress."

Maria laughed as N'klas glared at him and growled, "I think you have a Wing to check on, don't you?"

"If I see Marcus, I'll make sure _not_ to mention this conversation," Ph'lip said, turning to leave as he chuckled. He did have tasks to do, but they could wait a bit longer for the Weyr to wake up and start recovering from the gathers.

*

"So how's our patient?" A'tony asked as he entered Bruce's quarters.

The healer had been busy organizing up his set of rooms, including the infirmary, to his liking.

"He's got himself a fever," Bruce said, glancing over at the other man who was moaning. "I've given him some sweetroot to try and sweat it out."

"Anything I can do?" A'tony asked, feeling responsible for him.

"Not that I can think of," Bruce said. "Beyond talking to him."

"I can do that," A'tony said. He hesitated before asking, "Have you met the Weyrleader yet?"

"Yes, and I managed to do it without mentioning him. There's no reason I would have taken him _between_ with us when he had that fever, so you'd best think of a new reason for him to be here," Bruce added, giving A'tony a look.

A'tony nodded. "You can't just keep him hidden? Put him behind a screen?" The man gave a loud moan. "Or maybe not... I'll think about it, I promise."

"Alright," Bruce said. "This better not get me in trouble."

"Just blame me, if it does," A'tony decided, because he was responsible for this or at least partially, because he couldn't be blamed for dragonriders falling from the sky.

A'tony wandered over to the sleeping man and peered down at him. His fair skin was pale and his blond hair sweat dampened. A'tony supposed in any other context that he would make a good looking man; he was certainly muscular enough, but not like those beasts of men from Asgard Weyr or the Smithcraft hall.

"Hello there," A'tony said, "I don't think we've met..."

Blue eyes opened part way, "H'ward?"

A'tony blinked, because he hadn't been expecting that. "Um, no. His son."

"H'ward, is Peggy alright?" the man asked, looking up at him.

"Uh..." A'tony hesisted. 

"H'ward, please," the man pleaded, getting upset as he begged for information.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's good," A'tony lied, trying to think back along the lines of Shield's Weyrwomen. Maria was the current one, Valentina had been before her and before her had been, he blinked, Peggy. He'd been a Weyrleader within the last century at least. She'd passed, well before Thread had fallen, because Valentina had been Weyrwoman for at least a decade leading up to Thread. A'tony remembered the speculation after Valentina's death of which queen would rise next - Maria's Hilth or Victoria's Handth. He'd lost some marks on that bet.

"Where is she?" the man asked, pulling A'tony's attention back to the present.

"Shield," A'tony lied again. "She's at Shield, someone has to run it."

"Where..." the man asked, starting to drift off.

"You're at Stark, of course," A'tony said with a grin, because at least this answer was honest.

"Thought I was going home..." he murmured, drifting off. A'tony stared at him, reaching for Jarvith.

 _Is there anyone at Shield who might remember him?_ he asked his dragon.

Jarvith was silent for a long moment, before he answered, _Snipeth's rider, B'key._

 _Think we better pay a visit?_ A'tony asked. _Or ask Cl'ton to go talk to him?_

 _Arroth says they are hunting for Rogeth, but when they return to the Weyr, they will see if he will allow them to visit,_ Jarvith answered.

 _He?_ A'tony questioned.

 _Jameth's rider_ , Jarvith explained.

A'tony blinked. Jameth's rider was B'nes; he'd been injured in a fall. His arm had never healed right and while he wasn't allowed to fight Thread, it hadn't stopped Jameth from flying Romanoth, which had surprised most of the weyrfolk.

 _Would you ask Jameth if B'key would be up for visitors?_ A'tony asked.

 _Jameth does not know, they are on sweep,_ Jarvith answered, _I cannot speak to Snipeth, he is asleep._

 _Old dragons do tend to sleep a lot,_ A'tony noted softly, before he said it outloud. "I really hope B'key knows you. Verification of who you are would be nice. Though dragons can't lie, I don't remember any Weyrleaders by the name of St'ven."

A'tony smiled slightly. "Cl'ton seems to have decided to take care of your dragon, so I'm sure he's going to eat his fill, which is good, because he looked kind of skinny when he showed up. Granted that could be how he normally looks, since I've never met him." A'tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry for lying to you earlier, I promise I'll tell you the truth myself. Or get Pepper to do it. Actually, that sounds like a better plan. I'll try and come by to visit a couple times a day, but O'diah, he's Stark's Weyrleader now, he's keeping an eye on me, wants to make sure I toe the line or he'll probably bump me down far enough that I can't compete if Mari steps down." A'tony hesitated. "Old dragons sleep a lot and Collinth has been sleeping a lot. We'll have to see what happens."

A'tony wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew he was going to be a part of it. He'd toe the line until Mari stepped down, then it would be a different story.

*

Thread would be falling the day after tomorrow and L'thor had plenty to do about the Weyr. He checked on his Wing, reminded them all to make sure their dragons were ready and that their riding straps were in proper order. He spoke with the green and blue riders (also a few of the smaller browns), divvying up who would ride in what portion of the fall. The smaller dragons weren't able to last the full Fall, and L'thor liked to plan when the dragons would trade off.

"Why do I always get the last rotation?" L'key asked after the others had left. "F'dral always pushes his beast and stays longer than the agreed upon time. Also, I don't see why we can't try it my way, not this half and half business."

"I would rather we stay at the even numbers throughout the Fall and not have this break system," L'thor stated.

"But if we could just try it," L'key encouraged. "One fall, if it doesn't work, then we go back."

"And what happens if all the greens are tired and I lose them at the end of the fall, when all dragons are weary?" L'thor asked.

L'key hesistated. "But what if it works, we have bigger numbers then.

"No," L'thor said. "I will not do something that could threaten the safety of my Wing, L'key. I will speak to F'dral and makes sure he leaves halfway through it."

"If you'd let me go first, I could prove it," L'key said.

"No," L'thor said, shaking his head. "These tactics are proven. We've done them for the last four passes, we're not going to change things now."

"But..." L'key begged.

"No," L'thor said, holding up his hand. L'key glared for a long moment, before turning and walking out. He passed Sif and V'stagg on the way. L'thor smiled at his wing-seconds.

"He looks angry," V'stagg noted.

"He's not happy with taking the second half of a shift with F'dral," L'thor noted, waving it away.

"Trying to do his different breaks at different times idea again," Sif asked.

"Aye," L'thor agreed.

"Anything we need to know?" Sif asked. 

L'thor considered for a moment, "Not that I can think of. Brunhilda will lead the queen's wing."

"Didn't Amora do that last week?" V'stagg asked.

"She did," L'thor agreed.

"Do you think the Weyrleaders are going to step down?" Sif asked.

"It is possible," L'thor admitted. "They have given us fifteen years into this pass and neither of them are young."

"Will O'din be leading?" V'stagg asked.

"He has not informed me otherwise," L'thor answered.

"I think Frigga will try to wait until Stark Weyr is settled," Sif said, considering it. "Mari is older than Frigga and it has been a while since Collinth has risen."

"Aye," Thor agreed. "It would make sense. In the meantime, she can test the queens' wing to find who will make the best Weyrwoman."

"Any opinions?" V'stagg asked, with a smile.

"No, Mjolnerth will certainly take part in that flight," L'thor agreed. "Mother only has to look, because someone impressed a brown, instead of a queen, you know."

Sif gave a short bark of laughter. "I would make a horrible Weyrwoman, dealing with holders, who huddle behind their stone walls in fear that Thread will get them. No, I much prefer to ride a flaming dragon."

"Of course you do," V'stagg agreed. "And on one that won't force you into mating flight."

"Leaving me to choose when and where I unleash my passion," Sif said with a sharp smile that looked more like she was ready to fight someone to the death than engage in sex.

"Well, now I am utterly terrified to have sex with anyone," V'stagg announced after a pause.

L'thor could understand that feeling with Sif looking that way, though it was an accurate summation of Sif in bed. She was not one to just lie there, but an ardent lover when she felt the desire to be. L'thor had welcomed her to his weyr for a brief time, but Sif was independent and had returned to her own within a few weeks.

Sif seemed pleased by that remark as she turned her expression to L'thor. "And you?"

"Sif, I would not refuse you," L'thor stated, though he paused as his thoughts slipped to Jane. She hadn't been far from his mind lately. He'd caught a sight of one of the green dragons and it had reminded him of the exact shade that Jane had been wearing at the gather.

Sif laughed, hauling him back to the present. "I would not bed a man whose thoughts were on someone else."

L'thor glanced at V'stagg, arching an eyebrow in quiet inquiry.

"You seem to have been thinking of something a lot," V'stagg informed him.

"With the look of someone who has been left dumbstruck by a hit to the head," Sif added.

"Ah, I was thinking of yesterday and the gather," L'thor explained.

"And the woman?" V'stagg asked.

"Her name was Jane," Sif growled at V'stagg, before turning to L'thor. "Are you thinking of her?"

"I am," L'thor admitted. "She was so very intelligent and I enjoyed our conversations."

"You should pay her a visit," Sif suggested.

"I should?" L'thor asked.

"Yes, go back to Asgard Hold and talk to her again, find out if she'd like you to visit her at her hold, if she's going back," Sif explained.

"You think that's a good idea?" L'thor asked.

"Yes," Sif stated, making a slight shooing motion. "Go, make plans to see her again, so we won't have a distracted Wingleader during the Fall."

L'thor hesitated, before nodding and heading for his weyr. He'd get the straps on Mjolnerth and go see if Jane had any interest in seeing him.

*

Cl'ton had never had any problems hunting with Arroth. They'd made a fine team together and had no problem picking off wild wherries. Arroth was able to eat and didn't use holder resources and it was easy to bring Rogeth some food. The bronze had been waiting for them and according to Arroth, she'd been in contact. The bronze had devoured the first round of wherries and Cl'ton had actually gone hunting again, this time with Rogeth in flight next to him. They'd come up with an attack pattern that had helped them to catch enough to fill Rogeth's stomach and settle him back in his spot.

"Thread falls over Shield and Asgard in two days. I figure we'll have to move you around, so you don't get caught out in it, that should keep you safe," Cl'ton told Rogeth as he ran his hands over the dragon's hide. He'd have to sneak some oil out soon.

 _That would be wise. I can stay undercover when other dragons are around,_ Rogeth noted.

That was the other thing that surprised Cl'ton: Rogeth was speaking to him. Most dragons only spoke to their rider, though there were a few queen riders who had the ability to speak and hear all the dragons. Another dragon speaking to someone besides their rider was rare.

_Why would I not speak to you? You are helping St'ven and you are helping me. Did it not make hunting easier?_

"It did," Cl'ton agreed, giving Rogeth's eye ridges a good scratch. "I've had Arroth give Jarvith the coordinates so A'tony can come see you as well."

 _Jarvith says he is sick and the healer will help to protect him,_ Arroth offered, nudging her head against Cl'ton's free hand.

"Spoiled," Cl'ton murmured softly as he reached to scratch her eye ridges. "So spoiled."

 _The sun is warm here_ , Arroth noted. _Warmer than on my ledge._

"Do you want to stay and get your beauty sleep?" Cl'ton asked.

 _Yes. You could use some more sleep, too,_ Arroth noted. 

Cl'ton laughed softly. "Shove over and make me room, I'm using you as a pillow, then."

Arroth rearranged herself and Cl'ton found a spot where he was comfortable. He hadn't slept well when he'd gotten back, too surprised with seeing Barney again after so many turns. Thread wasn't due over Cameron, which meant that Barney was going to be starting his journey today and trying to make it as far as he could. Maybe after a nap, Arroth would have digested enough to go _between_ to look for him. He didn't want to lose contact with Barney; somehow he'd have to try and talk him into going to a Lord Holder and getting permission to hold. He didn't think he had any pull, but maybe he could ask Natasha to speak for him. She was a weyrwoman and even if she wasn't a senior, she would have more clout than him.

Cl'ton could feel himself drifting off, but then he'd barely slept. He'd gotten back late enough that F'der had been asleep, and then had slipped out before the other rider had woken up. He was going to have to do something, but for now... a nap in the warm sun surrounded by his dragon sounded ideal.

*

Jarvith landed on the floor of Shield's Weyr Bowl. A'tony took a deep breath, before sliding off his dragon and heading toward one of the lower weyrs. He didn't have to go far, before B'nes was standing in front of him.

"B'nes," A'tony said.

"A'tony," B'nes said. "Jameth informed me that you wanted to see my grandfather. Why?"

"I had some questions about the Weyrs," A'tony answered. "Decades ago."

"Since when are you a fan of history?" B'nes asked, eyes narrowed.

"O'diah has me going through some of the older records from when H'ward was Weyrleader. I was hoping he might be able to clear some things up," A'tony stated. It wasn't exactly true, though it was something O'diah might do, considering all the tasks he'd been given.

B'nes stared at him, eyes slightly unfocused, before turning and heading into the Weyr. A'tony followed after him. Inside the first room was the old bronze, whose first eyelid lifted slightly, before closing. In the next room sat an older version of B'nes, who watched A'tony with eyes that were sharper than what A'tony had expected.

"Grandfather this is A'tony, he has questions," B'nes said, glancing back at A'tony.

"Sir," A'tony said, respectfully.

"Take a seat," B'key offered. "Do you need anything? Food? Drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," A'tony stated. B'key nodded and he watched as B'nes slipped from the weyr. 

"He's a good man, protective though," B'key said, snorting. "As if I need it, when I can yell and have a Weyr full of people come defend me."

"I don't know him all that well; Jarvith said to go through him," A'tony admitted.

"Snipeth sleeps too much nowadays, can't send messages through him," B'key admitted. "But B'nes visits as does Natasha. H'ward though, H'ward stopped coming by the Weyr unless he had to."

"H'ward passed away a while ago," A'tony reminded him.

"I know," B'key stated. "You look like him and Mari. She's a good woman; smart, kind, horrible taste in men."

A'tony frowned at that, but he did have to admit that. Riders could influence their dragon's choice and O'diah had become Weyrleader. A'tony was fairly sure that it wasn't just Collinth's preference toward Stanith. "H'ward is why I'm here, or at least his records."

"H'ward kept records?" B'key asked.

"Some," A'tony said, hedging. H'ward was not known for his record keeping skills. "I was hoping you'd might be able to fill in some holes."

"Go ahead," B'key said. "Not sure what I'll remember."

"Well, it sounds like he had a Shield Weyrleader visiting pretty often, but..." A'tony trailed off. "I remember meeting D'gan and he never seemed that friendly."

B'key regarded him for a long moment. "I'd say St'ven, but he wasn't Weyrleader for very long."

"St'ven?" A'tony asked, trying not to react strongly to the name. He didn't want to let it on that he may have actually found St'ven or what the other man had done.

"St'ven was Weyrleader for... Hell, Carterith's eggs had just been laid when he disappeared," B'key answered.

"Disappeared?"

"Went to to Stark, H'ward saw him off, he disappeared. Dragons never keened for him and Rogeth," B'key said, shaking his head. "Snipeth couldn't hear Rogeth, none of the dragons could."

"So, St'ven was a Weyrleader for a few months and then disappeared," A'tony said, thinking of the young man back in the infirmary.

"Yeah," B'key agreed. "He was a good man, brave, always stood up for what he believed in. He would have been a great leader."

"You sound like you knew him well?"

"He was my foster-brother, my best friend really," B'key said softly. "He was small and sickly and then he impressed, I swear he grew as much as his dragon that first year. There were a couple of weyrbrats that thought he wasn't good enough to impress, liked to pick on him. I was bigger though, I protected him as best I could, though he'd never back down."

A'tony leaned back in his chair as B'key continued talking about St'ven and the Weyr years ago. A'tony made a few comments, asking for details like how H'ward fit into all of this. He never knew that H'ward had actually impressed at Shield and only when he flew a junior queen, did he transfer to Stark. It was informative and interesting.

*

"Surely, the Smith Hall would see that you'd make an excellent craftsmaster," L'thor stated as they walked through Asgard's hold. "By the shell, you live in Nova, someone must have noticed."

"Ah, but I don't live Nova Hold proper. My father is one of Lord Vance's holders, so while we a part of Nova Hold, it's still half a day's ride to visit," Jane explained.

L'thor nodded, before he asked, "You have no brothers or sisters?" 

"I do, but I'm the oldest," Jane answered. "And according to my father, the smartest." She sighed, "I would have liked to study Smithing and I might have, but I have no brothers."

"If there were a male heir, you might have been able to relinquish your claim to the hold," L'thor nodded. "But since you are the eldest, you will hold."

"Possibly, my father is very merit based. He rewards those who earn it, so he wouldn't leave it to someone if they'd make a horrible holder," Jane explained. 

"So he must think highly of you?"

"I guess," Jane agreed. "Never really thought of it like that. Still, I think he arranged to have me fostered to avoid my sneaking off to the crafthall and begging for a chance."

"I think you would have made it, you strike me as the type not to let anything get in your way," L'thor nodded.

Jane laughed, "Do you really?"

"Aye," L'thor agreed. "You would have made a fine smith, would have made it to at least a master ranking."

"Thank you," Jane said. "It still fascinates me and so I try to pick up things as I go along. Maybe I'll try to get them to form a smaller crafthall."

"Your father won't let you now?" L'thor asked.

"And risk losing me to the smiths?" Jane asked, eyes bright. "No, Tarene knows and I've been able to speak a smith here and there, and I met Mastersmith Joseph a while ago."

"You have met with a Mastersmith then?" 

"Yes, he would have loved to have me as a student, but as my father's heir..."

"It seems a shame that you could not do both," L'thor stated, frowning.

"I have to learn how to run the Hold and oversee the farming and then when Thread comes, I need to make sure the groundcrews are ready and that the equipment is working..."

"I bet that one comes easily enough," L'thor commented.

Jane paused, looking at him as she laughed, "It does." She smiled at him and L'thor hesitantly smiled back.

"Did you like fostering in Krosnaforda?" L'thor asked. "We've had many excellent dragonriders from that bloodline."

"I did," Jane nodded. "Lady Laynia had lots of advice; she's held that hold for a while on her own. Many didn't think she could do it herself."

"True, and young Mikhail seems content to wait until she passes to take over," L'thor agreed.

"Young Mikhail?" Jane asked, "He's our age, L'thor. I think they are sharing it and Mikhail's siblings have spread themselves out."

"Have they?" L'thor asked.

"Illyana was Searched by Xavier Weyr. Piotr was searched, but never impressed, so he picked up painting and enjoys it," Jane explained.

"You sound like you keep up with them," L'thor commented.

"Of course, I do. Well, I keep up with Lady Laynia and she keeps me informed," Jane added. She paused, "And I've blathered on and on about myself, but I've heard nothing from you."

"But I find you interesting," L'thor stated.

"It's your turn L'thor, tell me about yourself," Jane insisted.

"I'm Weyrbred for as far back as I care to go," L'thor said.

"Your parents?"

"Weyrleader O'din and Weyrwoman Frigga," L'thor answered. "O'din's father was Weyrleader and before that his mother was senior Weyrwoman."

"That's... that's quite a history," Jane said, eyes wide and shaking her head.

"It is," L'thor agreed. "I was fostered with the Headwoman Kelda along with L'key and a number of others."

"L'key," Jane said, "I met him at the gather, didn't I?"

"Yes," L'thor nodded. "You've met my friends; I grew up with them."

"And they all belong to your Wing now?" Jane asked.

"Yes," L'thor agreed.

"So, you were fostered in your own Weyr?" Jane asked.

"During a pass, one often doesn't have enough time to care for a child and dragon," L'thor explained. "Both demand your time, so we are fostered to our support staff. We could not do without them."

"Sounds like it," Jane agreed. "If my understanding is correct, they feed you, raise your children..."

"And do many numerous tasks, which we would not have time for," L'thor agreed.

"Did you have much contact with them?"

"I did," L'thor said with a nod. "They were often busy though with the duties of being the Weyrleaders, but I know they cared for me. I can remember Frigga listening to me recite the teaching ballads. O'din not so much, but he did sit me down before the Hatching and go through what would happen on Impression day."

"Were they proud of you when you impressed your dragon?" Jane asked.

"I think so.." L'thor said, "But my impression was overshadowed."

"Overshadowed?" Jane asked.

"Sif impressed Applith at the same Hatching, and well, a woman impressing a brown was unheard of at the time."

"Oh, was she supposed to be on the sands?" Jane asked.

"She was, there was a queen egg, but it went straight for Amora and Applith went to Sif," L'thor explained. "My parents weren't happy."

"Did they do anything?" Jane asked, sounding worried.

"There was nothing to do, impression had been made, and I could honestly say that she hadn't touched any of the other eggs," L'thor answered. "V'stagg, H'gun, F'dral, and I could all vouch for that."

"But not L'key?"

"L'key has often had his own agenda," L'thor said. "We'd try to sneak through the back tunnels to see the eggs, before a hatching, but L'key had to be... convinced to come." Looking back, L'thor had pushed L'key into coming along each time. His foster brother had been scared and L'thor had bullied and insulted him until he'd gone with his friends. Weyrling training had made them all grow, along with fighting Thread. That time when all they'd had time for was their dragons, feeding, bathing, oiling, and butchering the meat for the next meal had given them all a break from one another. They'd talked, but often were too tired for any sort of trouble.

"So he didn't speak for her?" Jane asked.

"No, not with the rest of us at least," L'thor admitted. "He may have spoken on her behalf later or he simply saw no need. Impression had been made, it wasn't something the Weyrleaders could change."

Jane nodded, "And no doubt the four of you defended her. Why would he need to?"

"Perhaps, but he did spark a fire in Sif," L'thor said.

"A fire?" Jane asked.

"He challenged her. She declared she was going to be the best out of our class and he pointed out there was some heavy competition," L'thor said.

"Was she?" Jane asked.

"I would say she was," L'thor said. "Others would say I was, but I felt I struggled often to keep up with her."

"Did you really?" Jane asked, sounding amused.

"The woman is stubborn," L'thor stated, but smiled. "She kept me on my toes. I do not think I would be as good as I am without her. I knew I had to be the best I could be, in order to lead a wing."

"So she could be part of one?" Jane asked, eyes wide. 

L'thor nodded. "She is my wing-second, but before that she was on the reserves."

"They really wouldn't let her fight?" Jane asked.

"Asgard is... hidebound in its ways. The treatment of Sif was wrong. She deserved to be part of a wing when we finished training and she was relegated to sweep riding and watches," L'thor shook his head. "No one in my wing questions why she is there and will obey her orders during the Fall and during training. I trust her to make sure I stay in shape and she trusts me to do the same."

"That's good," Jane agreed with a smile. They fell silent for a moment.

"Ah, when do you return to your hold?" L'thor asked for a moment.

"We should be heading out next week," Jane replied.

"Would you mind if I visited you there?" L'thor asked, hesitatingly.

"I'd like that," Jane said, brushing her hair out of her face. L'thor beamed at her. 

"Excellent, is there a good time to visit?" L'thor asked.

Jane considered, "Restday's afternoon, would probably be best. Does this mean I won't see you again until I return home?"

L'thor considered, "The day after Tomorrow we'll be dealing with Thread, but perhaps after that I will be able to get free."

"I... hope so," Jane said, smiling at him. L'thor echoed that smile, happy that Jane wanted to see him as well.

*  
Cl'ton leaned over the neck of his dragon, peering down at the roads. By the time he'd awoken, Arroth had had enough time to digest her food. They'd taken a quick hop _between_ to Cameron Hold and were now flying lowly over the main roads headed North. Barney had said he was alone and he'd probably be riding or have a cart or something to haul back his stuff. Arroth was looking for him too, but Cl'ton had always had a knack for spotting things far away. It was part of why they hunted together so well.

 _There_ , Cl'ton said, catching sight of a runner. Arroth dived, and Cl'ton clung to her neck, keeping the rider in sight. _Try not to scare the runner._

 _I am not hunting it_ , Arroth replied, petulantly.

 _I know that and you know that, but somehow I don't think the runner knows that_ , Cl'ton said as Arroth skimmed low enough that he could see Barney's startled face when Arroth drifted over them. Cl'ton waved and hoped that Barney realized it was him. _Go ahead and land, ahead of them_

 _I see a clearing_ , Arroth said. She dropped into a small clearing, so that Cl'ton could dismount. He stripped his gloves, goggles and riding helmet off, attaching them to his belt as he headed toward where he'd seen Barney.

"Clint?!" a voice called out to him.

"It's me!" Cl'ton called back to him. He made his way through the trees to find that Barney had dismounted and tied off the runner.

"What are you doing?" Barney asked.

"I came to find you," Cl'ton said. "You think I'm going to just let you disappear on me again?" 

He engulfed Barney in a hug, which Barney returned. Barney pulled back and looked him over.

"Well, I guess you are a dragonrider," Barney said, causing Cl'ton to laugh.

"You mean, you doubted me?" Cl'ton asked, teasing.

"You didn't exactly look the part, now..." Barney said, gesturing towards his clothes.

"Well, I was going to have to do some straight flying, it gets windy," Cl'ton explained, scrubbing a hand through his hair, which always ended up mashed against his skull due to the helmet.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Barney said, shaking his head.

"Well, we could change that," Cl'ton replied, tilting his head back the way he'd come.

"Really?" Barney asked, looking surprised and unless Cl'ton was mistaken, a bit hopeful as well.

"Of course, you're my brother. Arroth won't mind," Cl'ton said.

 _I will only be upset if he waits until I have fallen asleep_ , Arroth replied, causing Cl'ton to laugh. Barney stared at him as if he'd lost it, but then Barney was not used to riders and having dragons butting in on conversations.

"She says, if she's asleep then you're out of luck," Cl'ton explained. "What do you say?"

"What about my supplies?" Barney asked.

"We won't go far," Cl'ton promised. "And I'll owe you a longer trip, when I haven't forgotten to bring some spare gear."

Barney considered him, before nodding. "Alright." He double checked to make sure that his runner was tied off and then followed Cl'ton back to the clearing. Arroth's eyes were whirling green and she crooned a greeting at them. 

"Flirt," Cl'ton laughed, moving over to scratch her eye ridges, causing one of her eyelids to droop down. "Arroth, this is my brother Barney. Barney, this is Arroth."

Barney stared at them for a long moment, "Um, hello?"

Arroth pulled her head away and gently nudged Barney.

"Scratch her eyeridges, she loves that," Cl'ton commented and watched as Barney hesitatingly reached up to do so. Her eyes whirled a little faster. 

_He is very good at that _, Arroth noted. Cl'ton relayed the message to him.__

__"So we're going up?" Barney asked. Cl'ton nodded and Arroth offered her foreleg as a stepping stool, so that Cl'ton could mount up, settling between the last two neck ridges._ _

__"C'mon up," Cl'ton said, extending his hand to help Barney mount up. Arroth wasn't very big unlike the bronzes and queens, so Barney made it up with no problem. Cl'ton made sure that Barney's riding straps were good and tight._ _

__"Alright, Arroth," Cl'ton said, speaking for Barney's sake. He felt Arroth shift as she gathered herself to jump. A few heavy flaps of her wings and they were airborne. It was only after they had leveled out that Cl'ton realized that Barney was clinging to his sides. He tilted his head and looked behind him. 'You okay?' he mouthed at his brother._ _

__Barney nodded, looking around at the view as Arroth slowly started descending. He knew the wind stung at the eyes without the protective eyewear, so it had to be a short flight. It wasn't long, before they landed._ _

__"That was amazing," Barney crowed, the second he touched down. "And you get to do that daily?"_ _

__"I wish, we do a lot more going _between_ than I'd like," Cl'ton admitted._ _

__"Is it like they say, in the teaching ballads?" Barney asked. "Cold?"_ _

__"So cold that I can't feel Arroth beneath my legs," Cl'ton admitted._ _

__"Really?" Barney asked, staring at him, before nodding. "That's incredible. Even just flying you could go faster than a runner on land."_ _

__"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed._ _

__"I don't suppose I could talk you into helping me out," Barney said._ _

__"Helping you?" Cl'ton asked._ _

__"Yeah, if I'm ever short on something," Barney said._ _

__"I need a place to go," Cl'ton said, considering it._ _

__"We could set that up, a meeting place, maybe if you have the time we could meet once a week? It would make me feel safer instead of traveling with Thread and I'd be able to get more done," Barney pleaded._ _

__Cl'ton considered. "I guess, I could do that, but I was thinking that maybe I could introduce you to one of the Lord Holders."_ _

__"You know the Lord Holders?" Barney asked._ _

__"Well not personally, but..."_ _

__"Then don't worry about it, maybe when I'm ready."_ _

__"But you're supposed to..."_ _

__"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Barney replied. "Just let me handle this, okay?"_ _

__"Okay," Cl'ton said. "Where do you want to meet?"_ _

__Barney considered, "You know that old Runner's Station up in the mountains? The one where Buck made us eat tunnel snakes, because were stuck there in a snowstorm."_ _

__"Yeah," Cl'ton said. "Kind of hard to forget that place."_ _

__"Then that's where we'll meet. In one week, midday?" Barney suggested._ _

__"Okay," Cl'ton agreed._ _

__"And could you do me a favor and pick up some feed from the beastcrafthall?" Barney requested._ _

__"Yeah, I can do that," Cl'ton said._ _

__"Good," Barney said with a large smile. "Maybe we could take another trip on... Arrow."_ _

__"Arroth," Cl'ton corrected. "Her name is Arroth."_ _

__"Sorry," Barney said, "I better check on the supplies I have and get going. I want to be safe by the time Thread starts falling. I'm on a tight time schedule."_ _

__"I understand," Cl'ton agreed. "Go."_ _

__"Next week?" Barney said, hesitating._ _

__"Next week," Cl'ton vowed and watched as Barney disappeared, before climbing on Arroth to head back to Shield. His heart felt a little lighter, because he had plans to see Barney again._ _


	4. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A'tony attempts to get to know Bruce better. St'ven wakes up. 
> 
> Cl'ton gets to meet his brother's friends.
> 
> Jane heads back to her hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter.

Arroth came out of _between_ above Shield Weyr.  She started a slow descent downward into the Weyr itself.  Cl'ton was still happy from seeing Barney and was already looking forward to seeing him again.  He wanted to see Barney's hold, though he thought he should probably wait until it was official.  He was a representative of the Weyr after all.

 _Romanoth is on her ledge and Zoith is on mine_ , Arroth said, curious about where to go.  F'der wouldn't go to Romanoth's weyr, because if he went there he'd likely upset the queen.  

He sighed, because he needed to end this, _Shove him out of the way._

Zoith moved slightly to give Arroth some room, so that she could land.  He could see F'der's figure stepping onto the ledge, just giving Arroth enough room to land.  As Cl'ton was dismounting, Arroth spoke up, _Lolath says..._

"Where have you been?" F'der snapped.  Cl'ton glanced at Zoith to see the blue's eyes were red and whirling.

"Hunting," Cl'ton said.

"You came _between_ , you couldn't have just been hunting," F'der growled.

"Arroth wanted to go swimming and sun herself, I fell asleep, by the time I woke up, she'd digested enough to go _between_!" Cl'ton stated, wondering why people were so quick to think he'd do anything to harm Arroth.

"Or did you make a new friend at the gather and just now get back?" F'der asked.

"I've been back," Cl'ton defended.  "We've made no promises to one another."

"My blue flew your green, we're weyrmates!"

"I don't care!" Cl'ton snapped.  "He's not going to fly her again."

"Are you so sure about that?" F'der asked, sneering at him.  "You've been with just about everybody in this Weyr, do you think anyone is going to want to come back to you?"

Cl'ton's eyes widened at that, but he said nothing.

"Do you really think that once the riders has had you, they'd want their dragons to fly your green.  There's not that many interested in someone who was holdless," F'der sneered.  Cl'ton knew he hesitated in that moment and then F'der smiled smugly, advancing on him.  "I am willing to look past that, but you need to stop running off to the queens' quarters and making a fool of me." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Or do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

Maybe it was seeing Barney so recently, and remembering the pain of losing him, the pain of losing their parents.  Clint had been alone for much of his childhood. His parents had no problems with leaving him alone with his brother who was barely old enough to care for himself, much less Clint.  Barney hadn't always wanted Clint to hang around and would often slip away from him until Barney left him for good, slipping away in the night, leaving Clint to fend for himself. He'd been alone then and that hadn't really changed.

 _You are not alone!_  Arroth yelled as she bugled her distress to the whole Weyr.

Cl'ton turned back towards her, "Arroth!"

 _He lies, we are together, we will always be together!_  Arroth said, eyes yellow and whirling quickly.  He could hear the sounds of other dragons making questioning noises, alerting the whole Weyr that there was drama unfolding.  Cl'ton had been trying to avoid that, trying so that he didn't have to cause an ugly scene. F'der might not that be that great of a person, but if what he was saying was true...   _No!_

"You can't handle the truth, can you Cl'ton?" F'der sneered behind him.

"What truth, F'der?" Ph'lip's voice suddenly snapped in the weyr. "Lolath, if you would please bespeak one of the queens to silence this lot."  It only took a moment and the Weyr suddenly went quiet.  Cl'ton turned to see his wing-second angry.  "Now someone tell me what is going on here!"  Ph'lip's eyes darted between Cl'ton and F'der, searching for answers.  Cl'ton had no answers for him.

"It's a private matter," F'der said.  "Between weyrmates."

"Weyrmates?" Ph'lip repeated, looking at Cl'ton.  "You two are weyrmates now?"

"I..." Cl'ton hesitated, because maybe they were.  He didn't want them to be, but he didn't want to be alone.

"You either are or you aren't," Ph'lip stated, looking between them again.  He paused, "Cl'ton, do you want to be weyrmates with F'der?"

"No," Cl'ton answered, quickly and easily.

"Well then, F'der, I believe you need to vacate Cl'ton's weyr," Ph'lip said, looking at F'der.  Cl'ton glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and it looked that F'der was ready to say something, make the argument that Zioth had flown Arroth over a month ago and that made them weyrmates.  He didn't—instead the other man simply mounted Zioth and they took off from the ledge.

Cl'ton breathed a sigh of relief when he left, "Thank you."  He expected recriminations from Ph'lip about not handling it himself.  Instead he found himself being regarded by calm blue eyes.

"Now, I'm fairly sure that wasn't just F'der reacting badly to you kicking him out. At least I don't think that alone would cause Arroth to get so distressed," Ph'lip said, moving closer to him.  "Talk to me Cl'ton."

"He just said some stuff," Cl'ton admitted. "Most of it was true."  It was why Cl'ton had been helpless to defend himself.

"What kinds of stuff?" Ph'lip asked.  Cl'ton hesitated, not sure what to say as Ph'lip's head tilted, his eyes unfocusing slightly.

 _Is he...?_ Cl'ton questioned as he leaned into her.

 _He said you were alone and you were not.  It should not matter if you were holdless, you are my rider_ , Arroth said, crooning aloud.  Cl'ton reached to rub her eye ridges. _I have told Lolath; Lolath is telling Ph'lip._

Ph'lips eyes refocused on Cl'ton, "Lolath has informed me that F'der was using your past against you?"

"He said that?" Cl'ton asked.

"Not quite," Ph'lip said.  "Let me make this clear to you Cl'ton, you are not holdless, it doesn't matter that you were.  You are a dragonrider, you are weyrfolk now. This is where you belong; no one is going to look down on you for what happened before you Impressed, understand?"

"I'm working on that," Cl'ton admitted.  "F'der liked to point out how lucky I was that his dragon flew Arroth and that I got him as my weyrmate."

Ph'lip considered him for a long moment, "You do know that just because his dragon flew yours, doesn't mean you have to do anything with him, right?"

Cl'ton stared at him, "No! I thought, Natasha said..."

"Natasha is a queen rider, her circumstances are different," Ph'lip said.  "Green riders can have well, a proxy.  Someone that stands in for the male dragon's partner."

"No one told me that," Cl'ton said, staring at him, because he never would have bedded so many of those riders.  Well, maybe a few...

"All you need to do is find a rider with another partner—most of them will be happy to make such an arrangement," Ph'lip explained.  "You go with your partner, he goes with his, and his dragon will fly yours."

"It can't be that simple, can it?" Cl'ton asked.

"It can be," Ph'lip said.  "Or you can leave it to chance and let them know it's only during the mating flight."

"No one is going to judge?" Cl'ton asked.

Ph'lip laughed and Cl'ton couldn't help but glare at him. He sobered when he realized that Cl'ton wasn't happy with that response.  "No, no one is going to judge.  Most Weyrfolk enjoy themselves when dragons are involved. We've had Weyrleaders in the past who have only been together during their dragons' mating flight with partners elsewhere, and those who have stayed together."

"Like N'klas and Maria?" Cl'ton asked.

"Yes, but N'klas has shared his bed with other women, before Maria," Ph'lip pointed out.  "There was Weyrwoman Valentina before she passed, and he also has a son with Nia."

"N'klas has a son?" Cl'ton said, staring at him.

"Scary thought, isn't it?" Ph'lip teased.  "But yes, he wanted to have a child to carry on his bloodline. Maria didn't want to, but Nia was interested and you know how well those two work together."  Nia had taken over the duties as headwoman from Jimna and now worked closely with Maria.  

"Huh," Cl'ton grunted, considering that information.  "N'klas must not get away with much, considering those two."

"He doesn't," Ph'lip agreed, with a smile.  "So don't worry, no one is thinking badly of you because you've had several short term weyrmates."

"F'der.."

"F'der is holderbred and hidebound," Ph'lip interrupted.  "And if he gives you any problems, you are to let me know, and he can take the late night watch shift."

Cl'ton hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Cl'ton, you are a member of my wing and I need you ready to fight Thread," Ph'lip said.  "You can't be at your best if he's bothering you.  Remember N'klas, J'sper, and I chose you for this wing.  We didn't choose F'der, and we chose the best. Got it?"

"Yeah," Cl'ton said, letting a smile appear.

"Good," Ph'lip said.  "And, if there are any other problems or concerns, you know that you can come see me, right?"  

Cl'ton nodded.

"Anything at all," Ph'lip insisted, "Now, you might want to head down to the kitchen; I believe bubbly pies were being made."

"Bubbly pies?" Cl'ton asked, perking slightly.

"Go, eat," Ph'lip encouraged, giving him a small smile.

Cl'ton hesitated, looking at Arroth. _Go, you are hungry and will feel better_ , she encouraged.  Cl'ton pushed himself off of her and headed toward the steps.  He paused, looking back at Ph'lip, "Did you want to join me?"

"No, I need to speak to N'klas about some things," Ph'lip said, shaking his head.

"About me?" Cl'ton asked.

"You should have been told, years ago.  We need to make sure that never happens again," Ph'lip said.  

 _He is not mad at you,_  another dragon's voice said in his head.

 _Lolath?_  Cl'ton asked.

 _You should have been told, Cl'ton,_  Lolath said.

"Okay," Cl'ton said, before going heading down the stairs toward the lower caverns.  He would get some food and think about all of this new information.

*

"Bruce!" someone yelled, causing the noise of Stark's lower caverns to come to a stop as half the people looked at Bruce and the other half looked at the source of the noise.  The source was A'tony, of course, who was grinning madly and waving him over.  Bruce smiled hesitantly and waved back, before going to get his food from the warming tables.  He grabbed them and debated trying to slip away, but found his escape route being blocked by another rider.

"A'tony sent me to get you," the man said, looking completely unamused.

"We can't try and avoid him?" Bruce suggested.

"I can, I have a dragon," He paused, expression going into what Bruce was recognizing as 'the dragon is speaking now' face. When he focused on Bruce again, he looked slightly irritated. "Though apparently someone would inform Jarvith of where I was, so that wouldn't really stop him, but it would delay him." There was a brief pause, as he studied Bruce "You, well, he'll hunt you down into the infirmary, and be squawking like a wherry, because you dared to avoid him."

Bruce sighed, "I guess, I better go talk to him."

"Yeah," the man agreed and trailed him over to A'tony's table.

"Bruce!" A'tony said, smiling at him.  It was far more subdued a yell than before.  "I see you met R'dey."

"Not formally," Bruce said, glancing at the other man.

"I'm R'dey, his wing-second, though sometimes I think it should be reversed," R'dey said, looking over at A'tony.

"Do you really think you could give me orders, bubbly pie?" A'tony asked.

"I could try," R'dey replied.

"You could," A'tony agreed, "You'd probably fail."  R'dey gave A'tony a look that was a mix of frustration, fondness, and 'why do I put up with you?'.  

"I probably would," R'dey said, mournfully.  "You've never listened to me before."

"I take it that you've known each other a while," Bruce said as he started in on his meal.

"Since our dragons came out of their eggs," A'tony said.  "It was a joyous occasion."

"It was and then I got to enjoy sharing a barracks with him," R'dey added.  "Ten year old A'tony who was intent on destroying the Weyr, and I was the only one that could see it."

"Lies," A'tony said.

"Somehow I believe him more than you," Bruce said to A'tony.

"I feel like I'm being picked on here," A'tony said, glancing between the two.

"I need to make new straps, you're the one that said I should stay and help welcome Bruce to the Weyr," R'dey said.

"If you need to go, then by all means..." Bruce started, he'd rather not interfere in Weyr business.

"No, he's fine, it won't take him very long," A'tony said. He looked at R'dey, "Stay."

"But..." Bruce started.

"It's fine, Bruce," R'dey said.  "I'll get him back for this."

"You will?" A'tony asked.

"Of course, I will, I have stories, lots of stories that I can tell Bruce," R'dey replied.

A'tony regarded him for a long moment, before he said, "I changed my mind, go away."

Bruce laughed softly as the two riders began to bicker back and forth about whether or not R'dey should leave. R'dey insisted that he should stay, because A'tony was right, he should get to know the new healer while A'tony insisted that R'dey should go and do his wing-second duties.  They were almost as entertaining as harpers.  Bruce could see the seasoned friendship between them, tempered by years of working together.

"You know what, go ahead and stay," A'tony said, before turning to look at Bruce.  "Because we can find out all of Bruce's secrets."

"What makes you think I have any?" Bruce asked.

"Everyone has some," A'tony pointed out.

"Where were you before coming here?" R'dey asked.

"Healercraft hall," Bruce answered.

A'tony gave him an unimpressed look.  "So what Holds have you been too?"

"Shield, Atlantis, Attilan," Bruce rattled off.

"So pretty much the west coast—why come here?" R'dey asked.

"Masterhealer Wanda requested me too," Bruce answered, not wanting to get into why she'd requested that.  "I couldn't say no."

"No other reason?" A'tony asked.  Bruce shook his head.  "Cause there are rumors..."

"About what?" Bruce asked.

"Lord Holder Ross' daughter had a relationship with a Healer," R'dey stated.  "Ross found out and wanted to lock him out of Hold and Hall during Threadfall.  Wanda decided it was better for him to work elsewhere."

"Really?" Bruce asked, arching an eyebrow.  "I never heard of such a thing."

"No?" A'tony asked, looking disappointed.

"Nope," Bruce said.  "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need check on my patients and then get some sleep."

"Night Bruce," R'dey said.

"You owe me stories about A'tony," Bruce said, as he stood.

"Next time," R'dey agreed as A'tony objected.  Bruce smiled and took care of his plate, before heading back to the infirmary.  Once he was there alone with St'ven, he breathed a sigh of relief.  He really didn't want to tell them that the rumors were right, that Ross had been furious to find out that his daughter was interested in a mere healer.  He'd tried to pull rank and get Bruce removed from the Craft Hall, but Wanda had refused.  He'd had his choice of places to go while they waited for Ross to cool off.

He went to check on St'ven and found the bronze rider sleeping soundly. The fever had broken and he would likely be waking soon.  Bruce left, going to his quarters as he mulled over his options: he could check the stores, or he could write another letter to Betty and send it by way of his cousin at Harper Hall.  He'd need to write to Jen, separately as well, but there was plenty to talk about concerning Weyr life, so it sounded like the best idea.  He'd already sent one concerning his abrupt departure.  

*

Cl'ton was grateful that the last week had flown by with absolutely no run-ins with F'der.  He'd caught the other rider glaring at him from across the communal dining area a few times, but the blue rider hadn't approached him at all.  What was even better was that Ph'lip had approached him after one of the Threadfalls and informed him that he'd done very well.  That had filled him with pride, even though when he'd told Natasha about it, she'd laughed at him and claimed he was swooning.  They had a few more days until the next Threadfalll, but today he was going to meet with his brother.  He needed to get some feed from the Farm CraftHall.

He was looking forward to seeing his brother again, but he had duties in the Weyr to take care of first and also saw to Arroth's needs, which meant washing her.

 _We can hunt after our trip_ , Cl'ton said.

 _Yes_ , Arroth agreed.  He patted his dragon's shoulder and went to grab a bite to eat.  The lower cavern was fairly empty and he grabbed a couple of meatrolls.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip said from behind him.  He turned to find his wing-second standing behind him.

"Ph'lip," Cl'ton greeted, giving him a smile.

"I was thinking of going hunting today, care to join me?" Ph'lip asked.  That was the other thing—Ph'lip had been seeking him out, checking to make sure that he was doing alright outside of wing business.

"I... " would love to, Cl'ton wanted to say, but he couldn't.  "I can't, I have other plans."  Ones that involved Barney followed by making sure Rogeth hunted as well.  

"You do?" Ph'lip asked, and it seemed like his face fell slightly.

"Yeah," Cl'ton said, "I was grabbing some food and then heading out."

"Ah," Ph'lip said, "Perhaps another time."

"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed, deciding that he'd ask Ph'lip to join him the first chance he got when he wasn't dealing with Rogeth.  "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ph'lip murmured, before going to grab his own meatroll.  

"Sure," Cl'ton agreed.

Ph'lip gave him one last smile, before looking around, "J'woo, Qu'maine." Cl'ton watched as Ph'lip approached another rider. He stared after him for a moment, before tearing off a bite of his meatroll and heading back to his weyr.  He ate as he walked and was done with the first meatroll by the time he was back.  He got Arroth ready and then they were off.

Masterfarmer Sallis had the sacks ready to go and it didn't take long for Cl'ton to load them onto Arroth.

"I didn't realize they'd have a dragonrider pick it up," Sallis said, watching Cl'ton load them.

"Apparently they're friends of my brother," Cl'ton said with a shrug.  "I don't mind helping my brother out."

Sallis nodded, "Good man."  Once the sacks were fastened, Cl'ton mounted up and Arroth took off, going _between_  once they reached a suitable height.   Cl'ton came out of _between_  above the old runner station.  He looked down and could make out the horse and cart for the feed that was now strapped to Arroth.  Barney had beaten him here, but he wasn't too surprised by that.  They drifted downward, Arroth landing out of the way to not startle the burden beasts that were in front of it.

"Clint!" Barney greeted, stepping out of the station.  "I was getting worried that you didn't remember."

"Of course, I did," Cl'ton said, smiling at him as he dismounted.  "I told you, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good," Barney said, spreading his arms out.  Cl'ton went into them easily, returning the hug.  He stiffened at the sight of another man stepping out of the old station.  He was bald, but had a mustache that would have extended into his beard, but he'd removed a portion of it. He was wearing various chains around his neck. His nose looked like it had been broken, but hadn't been properly set.  He was looking at Cl'ton with narrow eyes.

"Who's this?" Cl'ton asked,

"Don't worry, brother," the man said.  "We're friends."

Cl'ton glanced at Barney, who nodded.  "He's helping me, put together the hold."

Cl'ton nodded, and extended his hand, "Cl'ton."

"I know who you are, brother," the man said.  "That feed needs to get loaded onto the cart."

Cl'ton blinked, pulling his hand away.  "Right."  He turned to get the bags off of Arroth.  The unnamed man seemed leery of her and stayed away.  Barney was there to help and soon it was loaded.  Cl'ton was clearing the excess straps off of Arroth, aware of Barney and the other man talking in hushed whispers.

"Clint," Barney said.  "You busy right now?"

"I need to hunt Arroth," Cl'ton said, looking between them.

"It's just, we're having a bit of problem, an infestation with tunnel snakes and wherries.  I was kind of wondering, if you'd go to Smith Crafthall and pick us up some weaponry to deal with it," Barney requested.

"What do you need?" Cl'ton asked.

"Crossbows, brother," the man said.  "Some knives, some good ones."

"You got the marks for that?" Cl'ton asked.

"Some," Barney said, "But we were kind of hoping that you'd be charged less, since you're a dragonrider and all."

"They don't just give us things for free," Cl'ton said.  "They give us necessities."

"Make 'em think its a necessity for you," the man suggested.

Cl'ton glanced between them, hesitating.  "I... I guess I can ask."

"Great," Barney said, "We'll just wait here."

"We need them," the man said, staring at Cl'ton.  "Now."

Cl'ton looked at Barney, who gave him a pleading look.

"Wait here," Cl'ton said, mounting up.

 _Where to now?_  Arroth asked, having already figured it was not to be going hunting.

 _Smithcraft Hall,_  Cl'ton answered as Arroth took off, picturing the Hold. _We'll get this stuff and then we'll go._

 _Promise?_  Arroth asked.

 _Promise,_  Cl'ton promised as he pictured Nova Hold and Smith CraftHall.

*

St'ven dreamed of nothingness, of a cold so deep that he swore he could feel it in his bones.  He dreamt of the emptiness of _between_ , where the only thing he could feel was his dragon's mind.  Rogeth had talked to him, talked to him through it all.  His lungs had burned with the desire to breathe, as the coldness had stretched on and on.  He thought he'd passed out, but Rogeth hadn't let him, making sure he stayed awake until a single order forced him to try again, _Breathe St'ven, breathe_  and he had, though he didn't know how he still had the strength.  There was actual air to breathe now and he tried to breathe deeply. He could feel the bulk of Rogeth beneath him, grateful for the straps which held him onto his dragon, for without them he surely would have fallen off.

He was aware of being moved, of a strange voice that sounded familiar, but utterly different.  He came alert when he felt the nothingness of _between_  again, thinking that he'd dreamt of the real world, but it had ended after a gloriously short time compared to the long trip.

He was moved again and then he slept, dreaming of it all over again.  It was broken only by the occasional dream of a bronze and green dragon hunting, but only the green dragon had a rider.  He dreamt of dragons and men talking.  He dreamt until he was tired of dreaming of the same thing.

 _Then wake up,_  Rogeth's voice suggested in his head.

 _Rogeth?_  St'ven thought. _Is this another..._

 _No, you are better, but you must wake up,_  Rogeth said. _They are waiting for you to wake up._

_Who?_

_The healer and A'tony_ , Rogeth answered.

 _A'tony?_  St'ven asked, he couldn't remember an A'tony.

 _Because you haven't met him,_  Rogeth said, matter-of-factly.

"Huh," St'ven wheezed, vocally.

"You hear something?" a man asked.

"No..." another man, sounding far more tired than the first, answered.

St'ven opened his eyes as heard something heavy clatter onto the stone floor. Looking up he could see the stone ceiling, but he didn't recognize the rocks.  He glanced about the darkened area cordoned off by drapes, which were suddenly opened, causing him to wince at the brightness from the other room.

"Well, look who is awake," the first voice said, glancing back towards the second voice.  "Thanks for the heads up, Jarvith."  St'ven blinked, for just a moment he thought it was H'ward, but the voice was wrong and so was the dragon's name.

"He's awake?" the second voice said, and carefully got the first man to move, so he could enter and attempt to look St'ven over.

 _He is the healer, let him make sure you are okay,_  Rogeth insisted.  St'ven sighed and answered the healer's questions and submitted to being poked and prodded.  He was aware that there was a second set of eyes watching him. _A'tony,_  Rogeth supplied.

"Where am I...?" St'ven asked.

"Stark Weyr," A'tony answered.

"Shouldn't I be at Shield?" St'ven asked.  "I just left here."

"Not really," A'tony said, making a face.

"I've been sick," St'ven stated, feeling weaker than he had in years.

"Yes," the healer answered.  "You've been in bed for over a week now; you caught a fever."

St'ven nodded, "Where's H'ward?"

"Uh...," The healer hesitated, glancing back at A'tony.

"You didn't just jump _between_  places," A'tony said, giving St'ven a serious look.  St'ven stared at him.

"I jumped _between_  times?" St'ven asked he realized the implication of that information.

"Yes," A'tony said.

"How long?" St'ven asked.

"Seventy some years"

"Seventy?!"  St'ven glanced at the doctor, who nodded. _Rogeth?_

_Thread is falling, I've heard Jarvith and Arroth fighting it._

"Maybe a little longer," A'tony stated.

"Shards," St'ven murmured, shaking his head. "The Weyrs?"

"All in good shape, but none of the Weyrleaders know you're here.  I'm a Stark rider, but H'ward isn't Weyrleader, he died before the Pass, and I don't trust the rider in charge.  And since I wasn't sure how a current Weyrleader would react to their missing predecessor, I thought we'd keep it quiet for a bit until you recovered your strength."

St'ven nodded, slowly.  "My friends? Peggy?"

"Weyrwoman Peggy passed on, Maria is Weyrwoman now, holdbred, but no one can fault Shield Weyr," A'tony explained.

"Whose Weyrleader?"

"N'klas," the healer answered.  "He's Weyrbred."

"You know the Shield Weyrleader?" A'tony asked, smirking.

"Healerhall trained," the healer stated, casting a glare over his shoulder.

"Were you? I forgot, maybe because you never talk about yourself," A'tony rambled.  The healer looked back at St'ven and shook his head as he rolled his eyes.  St'ven chuckled.

"Did she have a good life? Kids?" St'ven asked.

"I... didn't ask," A'tony asked.

"H'ward?"

"Weyrleader with Mari, had a son, died... twenty years ago; he had a bit too much too drink at a gather, didn't come back from _between_ ," A'tony answered.

"He had a son?" St'ven asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said, and gestured back toward A'tony with his head.  St'ven blinked, looked at A'tony, before he nodded in understanding.  A'tony was H'ward's son and that explained the resemblance.

"Who's the Weyrleader?" St'ven asked.

"O'diah," A'tony asked.  St'ven considered, trying to remember an O'diah in the Weyr.  He shook his head.

"Don't remember anyone by that name," St'ven said.

"Doesn't surprise me," A'tony answered.

"What about B'key? He was a rider at Shield," St'ven asked.

"Alive with a grandson, who is a bronze rider, B'nes," A'tony answered.

"B'key's still alive?" St'ven asked, feeling relieved that at least one of his friends was still out there.

"Yeah," A'tony said, "Once you've got your strength up, we'll introduce you."

"Good," St'ven agreed, sagging a bit with relief.  He wanted to ask after his Wing, but he was feeling tired again.

"You should sleep some more," the healer said.  "I'll be here if you need me."

"And Rogeth will bespeak Jarvith, if you need me," A'tony added.

 _Sleep,_  Rogeth encouraged. _Build your strength, and then A'tony will take you to me._

 _You're not here?_  St'ven thought as he closed his eyes.

 _No, he is not to be trusted_ , Rogeth stated, and St'ven had a hard time figuring out just who his dragon was talking about.  He got the idea that it was a Weyrleader and wondered what had happened while he was _between_. How could a bronze rider not trust their Weyrleader?  His final thought before he fell into blissful dreamless sleep was, what could he do to help fix it?

*

L'thor watched with curious eyes as the holders loaded up the caravan filled with wagons of different sizes.  Wagons that essentially functioned as houses in some cases, while some were solely devoted to storage; a good number of Jane's things were placed in these wagons.  The massive burden beasts were harnessed to pull the heavy wagons.  There runnerbeasts also being prepared for the journey.

 _Chaos_ , Mjolnerth observed from the fire heights, where he'd gone to settle and stay out of the way.

L'thor hummed his agreement, because at least his dragon sounded entertained.  Jane was busy seeing that her things were being settled appropriately.  Perhaps, he should not have come today of all days, but Jane was leaving and he did want to wish her a safe journey.

 _Her journey would be safer, if she'd taken you up on your offer,_  Mjolnerth pointed out, snidely.  He had offered to take Jane back himself, but she had refused, saying she enjoyed the trip on her way in and was looking forward to going back the same way.  L'thor had simply stated that the offer was open and would remain open, all she needed to do was request him and he'd convey her anyplace on the planet.  Then he'd let the matter go, trusting that Jane was making the right decision for herself.

 _I like her independence,_  L'thor stated.

 _Of course, you do,_  Mjolnerth agreed. _And Sif has trained you well, so you do not argue with women_.

_Trained me?_

_Yes, to continue to offer Sif your help is to invite Thread into your Hall_.

 _Dangerous to my health_.

 _Yes, as she would view it as an insult and challenge you_.

_You do not think I could best Sif?_

_Have you ever truly beaten Sif?_  Mjolnerth asked, his voice filled with amusement.  L'thor chuckled softly.

"L'thor?" Jane asked and he blinked, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, I was speaking with Mjolnerth," L'thor said, smiling at her.

"I kind of figured," Jane said.  "You get this look on your face when you talk to him."

L'thor considered, "I suppose we all get that look."

"You're the only dragonrider I've really talked to, so I wouldn't know," Jane pointed out.

"We shall have to remedy that," L'thor said.  "There are eggs hardening on the grounds, perhaps you'd like to attend a hatching?"

"Really?" Jane asked, looking surprised.

"Of course," L'thor said. "Hatchings are celebrations, I would be honored to have you as my guest."

"I think... I'd like that," Jane stated with a soft smile.

"Good," L'thor said, happy to hear that.  "Are your things packed?"

"Yes," Jane nodded.  "And to my liking.  Now I just need to say good-bye to Tarene and Betaray."

"Just them?" L'thor asked.

"No," Jane said, "I have to say good-bye to you as well."

"Not for long," L'thor said.  "I will come visit you on a rest day with no Thread falling."

"Yes," Jane agreed.  "We can't shirk our duties."

"No," L'thor agreed.  "Though I must admit, it is tempting to do so in order to see you."

"We agreed," Jane said, blushing as she looked away.

"I know that we have agreed, but I enjoy your company," L'thor stated, as he leaned in.  "Surely you understand that?"

"I know," Jane agreed.  "I feel the same way, but..."

"We lead different lives," L'thor murmured as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her in.

"Very different," Jane agreed, her hand slipping up to cup his face.  "So we'll take this thing between us..."

"Slowly," L'thor supplied. Jane smiled and L'thor tilted his head until his forehead rested against hers.  He didn't dare to kiss her now with so many people in the courtyard of the Hold.  He merely soaked up what he could of her presence and when she started to pull her hand away, he let her go.  

"Good-bye L'thor," Jane said.

"Good-bye Jane," L'thor answered.  He watched as she walked away and caught her glancing back.  He offered her an encouraging smile, before she turned back.  L'thor sighed softly to himself.  He could leave now, but Mjolnerth landing in the courtyard would undoubtedly upset the beasts.  He'd wait until they had started their journey.

*

 _Stanith says we are to help the Queen's wing and make sure there are no burrows,_  Jarvith said as they scanned the signs for the last of Threadfall.  A'tony nodded, slightly.

 _You're alright?_  A'tony asked as he twisted to look over his wing.  Dragon wings were disappearing, headed back to the Weyr.  He'd see to Jarvith first.

 _I am_ , Jarvith said.

 _Ask Collinth where she'd like the Wing to go to_ , A'tony requested.

 _Collinth has gone back to the Weyr,_  Jarvith reported. _Along with Fujikawath and Masqueth._

 _Fujikawath is near her time_ , A'tony pointed out.

 _She would not rise today_ , Jarvith replied.  

 _It doesn't explain Masqueth's decision to leave_ , A'tony pointed out.

 _No_ , Jarvith agreed. _Gwyneth is taking charge and requests that we land near the Baxter's Lord Holder_.

 _Tell her we'll be there,_  A'tony said, and Jarvith turned, skimming back over the forests they'd just flown, seeking the ground crew with the Lord of Baxter.

 _There_ , Jarvith said, suddenly banking and descending toward the group.

 _Try not to scare the runners_ , A'tony said.

 _Of course not_ , Jarvith agreed as found a place to land away from the Lord who was riding.  A'tony dismounted and wandered over toward him.

"Lord Reed," A'tony greeted as he made his way to the Lord Holder, removing his helmet and loosening his heavy weyrhide jacket.

"Wingleader...  A'tony, is it?" Reed asked, eyes narrowed.

"It is," A'tony said.

"You all look alike in your riding gear," Reed stated as A'tony came up next to him.

"We do tend to blend, maybe I should see if the tanners can make me a weyrhide jacket in some other color?" A'tony agreed.  "Maybe a bright red? Or a gold?"

Reed stared at him, before shaking his head, "I suppose as long as you have the marks for it."

A'tony paused, looking at him, "Of course, I would pay for it; that wouldn't count as a tithe item."

"At one time, it wouldn't, but according to some of my crafters that's not necessarily true," Reed stated, looking at A'tony.  "In fact, I had hoped to speak to the Weyrwoman or Weyrleader today about it."

"My apologies, Lord Reed, but they were unable to meet with you," A'tony apologized.  He wanted to be Weyrleader and didn't need the Lord Holder's ire in the meantime.  "I can pass the message on?"

"Please," Reed agreed with a nod.

"Do you know if they're Stark dragons or..." A'tony asked.

"I would hope they're not, but my holders don't know every rider at Stark Weyr," Reed said with a shake of his head.  "We pay our tithes, dragonrider, and this is an unjust tithe."

"I understand, Lord Reed," A'tony said.  "Do you have a list of what was taken with no recompense?"

"No," Reed said, "But I could create one."

"Please," A'tony requested.  "I'm sure if you provide a list, we'll be able to do more."  And A'tony could also take it to N'klas if O'diah refused to do anything.

"Of course," Reed agreed. "I'll leave it with my steward for you to pick up in a few days then?"

"Yes," A'tony agreed as a man in Baxter Hold's colors came running up to them.

"Report from the southern slope - one burrow, but it's been destroyed by using the agnothree tanks," the Runner said.

"Good," Reed agreed.

 _Gwenyth reports the area around the mid-Fall area is clear of Thread,_  Jarvith said and A'tony relayed that to Lord Reed, who nodded.

"Then all we need to do is wait for this last area to report in," Lord Reed said.  A'tony nodded in agreement. He waited there with the Lord and was unsurprised when Lord Reed once more turned the conversation to the depravations that a few riders were enforcing upon his crafters.  A'tony listened, cataloguing it all.  He was grateful to get back to the Weyr.  He stripped off his riding gear and headed toward the bathing pools.

 _The lake is full,_  Jarvith grumbled.

"I'll wash you later," A'tony said as he climbed in to scrub the stench of firestone and sweat out of his skin.

"A'tony?" Pepper called out.

"In the bath," A'tony replied.  He wasn't too surprised to see her enter the room, still dressed from Thread.

"How was Lord Reed?" Pepper asked.

"Upset about dragonriders demanding his crafters give them non-tithe items," A'tony answered.

"Does he have proof?" Pepper asked, starting to strip off her clothing.

"He's had complaints, enough of them perhaps to merit, but..." A'tony shook his head.  "I'm not sure what I can do about it."

"I don't think you can do much, not until Mari steps down," Pepper replied, setting her things in a neat pile, before climbing into the water with him.

"Is she?" A'tony said.

"I think so. This is the second Fall, she's put me in charge of what should be her job," Pepper said as A'tony reached for the sweet sand to start washing Pepper's back.  "We're just waiting for Fujikowith."

A'tony sighed, "And then we wait for Gwyneth to rise."

"And all the while, you have to play good little Wingleader," Pepper murmured, and A'tony could tell she was frowning.

"So what should we do with this information?" A'tony asked, scrubbing her back gently.  She leaned into his touch.

"What'd you tell Reed?" Pepper asked.

"That I'd bring it to O'diah and Mari's attention," A'tony answered.  "Probably should tell them and see their reaction, but if I tell them and then N'klas and Maria find out..."

"You'll get the blame," Pepper agreed.  "I'd like to know if they know."

"If O'diah says he'll handle it, he knows and approves; If he lets me, then..." A'tony said, considering it.

"Who do you think it is?" Pepper asked, turning around.  A'tony did the same and soon Pepper was scrubbing his back.

"V'ko's wing?" A'tony suggested.  

"Possibly," Pepper agreed.  She paused in her washing.  "I just had a horrible idea.  What if it's O'diah's wing?"

"They'd recognize O'diah," A'tony pointed out.

"Maybe its not him, but some of the green and blue riders," Pepper pointed out.

A'tony considered, before nodding.  "That is a possibility, probably a couple of other wings that have found out what's going on as well."

Pepper sighed, "We're going to have so much work."

"We are," A'tony agreed, thinking of the future.  There wasn't much they could do now.  "I'll speak to O'diah, that way we'll know."

"Alright," Pepper said softly, wrapping an arm around him. "This should be over soon A'tony."

"I know, but it won't be soon enough," A'tony stated with a sigh.

"And we also should think about moving St'ven," Pepper added, resting her chin on his shoulder.  He glanced over at her.

"You think?"

"Yeah, Bruce says he's getting antsy," Pepper said.  "Besides, I think he needs his dragon."

A'tony scratched at the back of his head, "Probably.  I'll take him to Rogeth tomorrow."

"Good," Pepper said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  "We can do this, you know."

"I know," A'tony agreed.  "Don't think I could do it without you though."

"Thank you," she said softly, before gently pushing on his shoulder.  "Now help me finish washing up."

A'tony smiled as he turned around, "It would be my honor."

*

Jane smiled as she listened to Darcy talk as they traveled about the trader's train on their runnerbeasts.  Darcy was the daughter to another Nova Holder and had been fostered out to help Betaray in his first few years.  Her family was rather large enough that Darcy wanting to pursue something other than a marriage seemed not to bother them.  They probably would have preferred her to choose a craft, but instead she'd taken after her eldest brother and seemed to have a knack for running a hold. According to Darcy, she was supposed to become a steward for her brother, but he was "a stubborn idiot, which I doubt has changed much, and I'd much rather go to a hold that would listen to my advice."  Tarene must have known about this, because she had pointedly introduced Jane on her day of arrival and they had hit it off.  There was no reason for Darcy not to become a steward to Jane's hold, because Jane would admit that Darcy seemed much better suited to running a Hold than Jane did.

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed, and Jane blinked and looked over at her companion.

"Getting a little spacey there, everything alright?" Darcy asked.

"Everything's fine," Jane answered with a small smile.

"Were you thinking of L'thor?" Darcy asked, teasing.

"No," Jane admitted.

"No?" Darcy repeated.  "Somehow I doubt that.  You know he's all kinds of gorgeous."

"He is," Jane agreed, "But I was thinking about how to go about introducing you to my father."

Darcy smiled at that.  "You think he'll go for this?"

Jane nodded, "I do. I need people I can trust and if you start now, you can learn from Erik."

Darcy seemed pleased with that, "Better to learn from an older steward, before he retires."

"Exactly," Jane agreed, because even she could see that.  "Do you think your father will agree to it?"

"Yes, after I point out to him that Rusvel wouldn't listen to me at all," Darcy said with a shake of her head.  "Because Rusvel thinks all his siblings are beneath him."

"He does?" Jane asked.

"He argued with Anstock about the words of a teaching ballad," Darcy pointed out.  "Anstock is a journeyman harper.  I think he knows the words better."

Jane grinned, "I would hope so."

"Yeah, most of our siblings are slipping away," Darcy said.  "Anstock requested another hold and I guess Masterharper Sean saw fit to let him go.  My sister who went to the Smith CraftHall at Cameron won't come back to open up one and neither will my brother who went to Weaver CraftHall.  They'll visit, but..."

Jane nodded, "They won't work for him, because he doesn't respect them."

"Exactly," Darcy said. "I think Sheni is glad that she married a man that wasn't beholden to him."

"Is she happy?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she is," Darcy agreed.  "But I don't want that for my life, I want something else."

"You want to run a hold," Jane pointed out.

"Or help run one," Darcy said.  "It's kind of an odd dream isn't it?"

"More realistic than being a dragonrider," Jane pointed out.

"True," Darcy agreed.  "But who wouldn't want to be a dragonrider?"

"No idea," Jane said, shaking her head.  "They're magnificent."

"You get to ride L'thor's dragon?" Darcy asked.

"Mjolnerth? No," Jane replied.  "He offered to take me back, but I felt like that would be an imposition."

"Maybe, maybe not," Darcy replied, as she considered it.  "It'd only take him a few minutes, and well, then your father would probably have to give him hospitality."

"True," Jane agreed.  "Is it bad that I just don't want them to meet for a bit?"

Darcy considered, "Well, probably not, I mean, if your father wouldn't think that much of a dragonrider as a suitor."

"I don't think he would," Jane said, shaking her head.  "I mean, he has these horrible ideas about what goes on in Weyrs and there's no way they can be true."

"Orgies and sex parties?" Darcy asked.

"Basically," Jane agreed, shaking her head.  "I don't think its true, especially not of L'thor, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get him to change his mind about it either. I have no idea how to tell L'thor about his prejudices and that one I just...I just have to tell him about it. I just hope he doesn't take it too badly."  She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Run," Darcy said.

"Run?" Jane repeated, looking over at her.  Darcy had paled and was staring up at the cliffs.  Jane looked up just in time to see a rockslide knock over the front of the wagons.  She turned her runnerbeast to head for the back, because there would be no easy way to get around that.  Darcy was turning hers and they saw them, brigands, creeping out of their hiding places that lined the valley to attack them.

Jane drew her knife to try to defend herself and she saw Darcy draw her own.  The brigands were carrying swords though.  The traders were moving, trying to arm themselves to defend everyone.  Jane glanced around the valley and found there was no easy escape route. It must have been something Darcy realized as she spurred her runner forward toward the line of brigands.

"Follow me!" Darcy ordered. Jane realized as she did just what Darcy had planned.  She was going right after one of the brigands and was going to get herself killed.  Jane wanted to tell her not to, but she realized they didn't have a choice; they had to get past their lines if they stood a chance at surviving this.

Unfortunately, the brigands seemed to have noticed Darcy's charge and they came to assist her target, attacking both Jane and Darcy.  Jane did her best to defend herself, but she'd never trained in combat situations, never thought she would be in a situation like this.  Her runner went down and she managed to get off of it, avoiding it falling on top of her, when she felt a hard hit to the back of her skull.  She sank to the ground, dimly aware of the passage of time.  She was jostled, lifted up, and was being moved.

"We caught the ladies, brother," a voice said, but she wasn't sure who said it.

"Good," another voice said, sounding smug.


	5. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I did my readthrough and decided to add a bit, but I wanted to see what my beta thought of the addition.

_There has been an attack!_ Mjolnerth bellowed and L'thor could hear other dragons bugling throughout the Weyr. 

"An attack," L'thor repeated, glancing at his friends. They had been eating, but the dragons had clearly made the announcement to all the riders.

 _The train_ , Mjolnerth repeated. _The train has been attacked. Huginth is requesting that we go and help the Holders, immediately._

"Of course," L'thor said, moving to stand. His friends were behind him as they marched out of the Lower Caverns. Their dragons were already landing on the floor of the Weyr Bowl, the nine spires that gave Asgard Weyr its distinct shape rising above them.

L'thor mounted Mjolnerth as the others did their own, then they were off and flying upward. He could see that there was activity in the Weyr bowl. L'thor would be one of the first people there and he could see that Huginth and Muninth were on their ledges, eyes whirling orange with alarm. Huginth watched their lift off and L'thor wandered what his father's dragon was thinking.

 _He wishes us luck and says that the Weyrleaders will be there shortly,_ Mjolnerth said, catching L'thor's thoughts. _The Weyrwoman is gathering up the healer and some supplies. Huginth is not allowed to take the Weyrleader_ between _until he has dried off_. 

_Frigga probably had Muninth order that_ , L'thor thought. _Do we have our destination?_

 _Yes,_ Mjolnerth said, and the image of a valley that if the slopes were just a bit steeper, would be labeled a ravine came to mind. It was forested, covering part of the destruction, and L'thor almost cringed at what he could see..

 _Do the others have the image?_ L'thor asked.

 _They do,_ Mjolnerth answered. _We go_?

We go. Now L'thor said, and braced for the cold of _between_ , the loss of feeling so great that he couldn't feel Mjolnerth's warm bulk beneath him. Then they were in the warmer air above the valley and L'thor looked down to see the carnage. He could hear the bleating of scared, probably hurt, animals. _Get us down there_.

They descended quickly, finding a space on the roadway. Applith was landing on the other side of the wreckage on the side of the roadway. Dashith and Valianth landed on one side of the slope and Ikolith and Grimmith to the other, forming a protective circle around them.

 _We will watch_ , Mjolnerth stated as L'thor dismounted. F'dral and V'stagg did not descend down the hill, but L'thor assumed that they had caught sight of some trace.

"We should have grabbed some supplies," L'key pointed out as he knelt down to see if there were any survivors.

"The Weyr will bring some supplies, we will do what we can," L'thor stated as they went to work. More dragons arrived, carrying healers and others to help rally the camp. L'thor was not surprised to look up and find Betaray and Tarene among those involved in the clean up. 

By nightfall, the injuries of the living had been tended to and the wagons had been uprighted. Order had been restored as they created camp and all that left was moving the dead, a job that L'thor had taken on himself. He was not skilled as a healer or someone that could give comfort.

"You should rest," Sif said, coming up and moving him away. "We have all eaten something."

"F'dral and V'stagg?" L'thor asked, looking at the slope where their dragons watched, green eyes calm.

 _I would let you know if they were in danger_ Mjolnerth said gently. _They are returning, they have lost the light to follow the trail._

L'thor nodded.

"Come L'thor, eat something," Sif encouraged, drawing him to where someone had lit a fire and the smell of stew was strong. "Frigga had them bring food from the Weyr."

"The dead..." L'thor murmured.

"Are gone, and we shall offer to drop them _between_ ," Sif finished.

"I have not seen Jane," L'thor said, softly as Sif fixed him a bowl and pressed it into his hands.

"She is not among the living," H'gun stated, coming to sit besides him.

"You are certain?" L'thor asked, looking up at him.

"Completely," H'gun said.

L'thor sighed, "Then she is gone? Just like that?"

"You haven't seen her among the dead, though," Sif reminded him. "Perhaps they ran and have gotten lost."

L'thor regarded her for a long moment, before reluctantly allowing it, "Perhaps."

"Now eat," Sif said, moving to take a seat on his other side. L'thor dutifully took a bite to eat. He wasn't too surprised when L'key appeared, taking a seat.

"The Lord Holders and the Weyrleaders are meeting," L'key said softly, gesturing with his head in their direction. L'thor glanced over and he could see the distress on Betaray's and Tarene's faces.

"They may have noticed Jane's disappearance," L'thor stated.

"Jane?" L'key asked.

"She was traveling amongst them for safety to travel back to her Hold," L'thor explained. "I saw her off."

"I don't recall her amongst those I tended to or among the dead," L'key said, eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps they got away," Sif suggested.

"No one got a way," F'dral stated, as he entered the circle and took a seat. V'stagg joined them and went straight for the stew. "There's only one trail, heavily traveled, probably the way they got in and then got out. It disperses a ways, we'll have to pick it up again at first light."

"Someone tried to," V'stagg pointed out. "Two dead runners down, put up a good fight."

"No bodies there though," F'dral added.

"You were barely here," H'gun pointed out, moving to grab a bowl and fill it to offer to F'dral.

"Caught it on the descent," F'dral replied with a grin as he took the bowl.

"We discussed it," V'stagg said. "Couple of the tracks looks like they were carrying a heavier load than the others."

Sif glanced between the two of them. "You think they took her?"

"They took someone," F'dral answered. "V'stagg found a ring."

"Don't recognize it though, I was going to take it to Lord Betaray," V'stagg added.

"Take what to me?" Lord Betaray said, appearing over his shoulder with the Weyrleaders and Tarene. V'stagg reached into a pocket and pulled it out, offering it over. 

Betaray's eyes narrowed as he leaned into the light to look it over. "This is Darcy's."

"Darcy?" L'thor asked.

"A fosterling," Tarene asked. "Very smart, she is a friend of Jane's."

"So you think the marauders took this Darcy?" O'din asked.

"They had to have wanted something," F'dral pointed out. "It wasn't supplied."

"No," Betaray agreed, considering it. "Both Jane and Darcy are friends of mine and of Nova's. The marauders have leverage."

"Supposing they're alive," O'din stated.

"You think they would kill them?" Frigga asked, studying Betaray.

"To save their own hides?" Betaray asked. "As sure as you love your dragons."

"Something must be done," Tarene stated. "We have warned you that our holders have been having livestock, feed, and other goods stolen from them and you have done nothing. This is too far Weyrleader. My friends may be dead."

"I agree," O'din said. "I've asked Muninth to bespeak Furiouth, so that we may have a council of the Weyrleaders."

"So you may make all the decisions?" Betaray asked. "It must be a full conclave."

"Perhaps," O'din agreed. "But I will let N'klas make that decision. Tonight, I will leave riders here to protect the injured; they will have an escort until they make it back to Asgard Hold."

"Tomorrow, V'stagg and I will continue trying to follow the trial," F'dral offered. "Perhaps we can follow it to their den."

"We will do what we can Lord Betaray," L'thor said, meeting the eyes of his friend. "We all would see justice done for this and if we can the safe return of the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy."

Betaray regarded them all. "Will you stay here, L'thor to continue the search?"

"I will," L'thor agreed. "Until Threadfall."

Betaray nodded, "Then I leave it to your wing." He turned, heading toward the weyrling that O'din had sent to him so that he could arrive to lend his aid. 

"Thank you, L'thor," Tarene said, softly, before following after him. 

"Perhaps we should call for a full conclave," Frigga suggested.

"And bother the east coast holders with it?" O'din asked. "Let's see what O'diah, T'challa, and L'cus have to say about their holds. If the problem is spread across the continent then we will, but if not..."

"The other Lord Holders will not be happy to be left out," Frigga pointed out.

"They are not my problem," O'din stated, before looking at L'thor again. "You'll take charge of guarding this site and guarding them when they're on the move again."

"I'll rotate my riders," L'thor agreed, accepting the responsibility being thrust at him. "Except for those who are good at tracking, they will try to follow the brigands back to wherever they went."

"Good," O'din said. "We will return to the Weyr. Have Mjolnerth bespeak Muninth if we're needed."

"Yes, Weyrleader," L'thor agreed as O'din and Frigga headed for the dragons.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep," V'stagg said, setting his bowl aside. "First light will come quickly."

F'dral nodded and they headed for their dragons. They would most likely bed down next to the dragons, using their warmth to keep the night air's chill away.

"I will take first watch," H'gun stated.

"Wake me when you're done," Sif said, heading towards Applith. 

"I guess I'll take the third," L'key agreed, standing.

"Wake me brother and I'll take the final watch," L'thor agreed. L'key nodded, before leaving the ring of fire. L'thor knew he should sleep, but he couldn't, concerned with Jane's fate and very much aware that Betaray was upset with how the Weyr was handling this. 

*

Pepper came out of _between_ over the jungles of Marvelian Peninsula. She smiled as she looked around, unable to spot the two bronze dragons tucked into the jungle. Gwyneth was slowly descending.

 _Do you see them?_ Pepper asked.

 _I know where they are_ Gwyneth said, dropping down. 

_Good,_ Pepper said, _Because I have no desire to tromp around the Marvelian jungle._

Gwyneth snorted as she landed. Pepper could already feel herself sweating under her Weyrhide jacket. She climbed off her dragon and started to remove her jacket as Gwyneth ducked underneath the trees. Pepper laughed, before following after her. She heard her dragon croon and the deeper echo of Jarvith. She wasn't surprised to see Jarvith make room for Gwyneth to settle nearby, but she was surprised to see the second bronze snugged up so close to Jarvith.

"A'tony?" Pepper called.

"Over here, Pep," A'tony answered and she followed after his voice. She found A'tony and St'ven, by a small stream, fruit and a skin of something between them. They were both shirtless in deference to the heat.

"Hello Pepper," St'ven greeted. He'd lost the paleness that he'd had in the Weyr and was now tanned, looking healthy, hair sunstreaked.

"Hello A'tony, St'ven," Pepper said, taking off her weyrhide and stripping down to her lighter clothes. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Well, what else are we to do?" A'tony asked. "Thread happened yesterday and nothing's left until the next fall besides training."

"And nothing besides regaining my strength," St'ven added.

"Care for a drink?" A'tony asked as he shifted closer to St'ven and held up the skin.

"Is that wine or juice?" Pepper asked.

"Juice," A'tony said. "Mainly because no one brought the appropriate glasses for wine."

"He's a bit spoiled," St'ven noted, but Pepper noted the fond look he gave A'tony. "But what brings you here?"

"The bronzes are blooding their kill," Pepper answered and glanced at the bronze riders.

"Fujikawath rises?" A'tony asked, eyes brightening.

Pepper nodded.

"And now the question is, how long until Mari steps down," A'tony said, glancing in Gwyneth's direction.

"Sooner, I think," Pepper said, looking over at Gwyneth. "Fujikawath and Gwyneth have always had their flights close together."

"Sharing space on the sands," A'tony agreed, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" St'ven asked. "I'm guessing Fujikawath is another queen, but...?"

Pepper paused, looking over at him.

"Collinth hasn't risen in a while, we think Mari will be stepping down," A'tony stated. "Pepper is her most likely successor."

"She's left me in charge after several Falls and has handed most of the running of the Weyr over to me," Pepper added.

"So Stark will have a new Weyrleader," St'ven surmised, before looking over at A'tony. "You?"

"Better than O'diah," A'tony stated. 

St'ven arched an eyebrow as he frowned at them. "Is there something wrong with O'diah's leadership?" he asked.

Pepper frowned, meeting A'tony's eyes. It was through their long association with another that she could read the question in his eyes on whether or not they wanted to bring St'ven into their little conspiracy. Pepper tilted her head slightly and arched an eyebrow, because she'd been under the impression that he might be a good addition.

"Right," St'ven said, moving to stand up, "I think I'm going to find some more fruit, so you two can talk."

"No, stay," A'tony said, turning and gently pushing him back down. "O'diah is..."

"Is?" St'ven asked as he settled back down.

"We think he's abusing his powers as Weyrleader," Pepper stated.

St'ven looked over at her and then back at A'tony, "Is this true?"

"We've had reports of Stark dragonriders demanding items that aren't considered to be tithe items," A'tony explained. "Bejeweled knives and the like."

St'ven frowned, "Have you brought it to the Shield Weyrleaders?"

"No," A'tony said. "We were trying to find some _actual_ proof first, not just whispers."

"That was before Mari's last illness," Pepper said. "She really hasn't recovered from that one."

A'tony nodded, "It's something we could handle if the right Weyrleaders take over."

"You think Pepper is going to be the Weyrwoman?" St'ven asked, looking between them. 

Pepper nodded. "Mari prefers me, O'diah prefers Whitney and Masqueth. Stanith would fly Masqueth, but Jarvith has flown Gwyneth more often."

"O'diah has removed the stronger bronzes as Wingleaders or they've had accidents," A'tony added. "At least those that would challenge his leadership."

"So, I'm a healthy-ish bronze rider..." St'ven said, looking between them. "And you want me to have Rogeth challenge O'diah's Stanith in this flight?"

"That's if he can beat Jarvith," A'tony said.

"You're also a former Weyrleader and St'ven, you'd be a better Weyrleader than O'diah is now," Pepper said, leaning forward slightly.

"I loved Peggy," St'ven said, looking between them, before settling on Pepper. "It wasn't just about the Weyrleadership when Rogeth flew Carterith."

"St'ven," Pepper said, softly, meeting his gaze. "I love A'tony and I prefer him, but if it's for the Weyrleadership, then anything can happen. If another dragon flies Gwyneth, I want it to be someone who cares, who will take care of Stark Weyr."

"Can I think about it?" St'ven asked.

"Of course," Pepper agreed. "We're asking a lot of you."

"And if you did win, I wouldn't leave you alone to handle it," A'tony said softly, gently nudging St'ven's shoulder. "I'd be there to help in whatever way I could."

St'ven blinked at that and smiled softly at A'tony.

"You're going to have quit hiding eventually," A'tony pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure you'd like to face Thread."

"Yeah, I think I would," St'ven agreed.

"Can't do that by yourself," A'tony pointed out.

"Need at least a wing," St'ven said, he paused, "I'm just... I'm not sure I'm ready for it all, not yet anyway."

"Don't worry about it then," A'tony said, reaching over and patting St'ven's shoulder. "Soon, but not just yet."

"Thanks," St'ven said softly. Pepper blinked as she realized how fond St'ven sounded. She looked between the two of them, taking in just how close they were, how comfortable A'tony seemed to be next to him. She watched as A'tony set his hand back down on the ground and it was almost immediately covered by St'ven's. Her eyes darted up to catch the secretive smile on A'tony's face directed at St'ven. That was interesting, especially with how close the bronzes had been. Two riders' affection for one another often did extend to their dragons' affection for the other. Not even R'dey's Warmanth ever got that close to Jarvith.

"R'dey," Pepper breathed as she realized that they'd left him out of this conversation.

"Who?" St'ven asked as A'tony asked, "What about him?"

"He's A'tony's wing-second and... he should be made aware of what is going on," Pepper said, looking pointedly at A'tony.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him," A'tony defended.

"He's been your friend for a long time," Pepper pointed out. "He's going to be hurt and upset enough as it is, because you haven't told him about any of this: St'ven or Bruce or O'diah."

"I know," A'tony said, shaking his head, "But he's got all that history with N'klas' wing-second."

"He's been your friend longer," Pepper reminded him. "I think we can trust R'dey to not speak to Ph'lip unless he has good reason to."

"How long has he been your friend?" St'ven asked.

"Since we impressed," A'tony said.

St'ven frowned at him, "You should tell him."

"You think?" A'tony asked, looking up at him.

"Unless, you think he'll go straight to O'diah with it?" St'ven asked.

"R'dey? Never," A'tony stated, looking offended.

St'ven looked amused by that reaction, "Then tell him."

A'tony looked between them and sighed, "Yeah, I guess, I better."

"Now," St'ven said, giving A'tony a little shove.

"But, I'm comfortable..." A'tony whined, leaning back against St'ven's hands.

"The Weyr will be distracted by the flight, it's the perfect time to talk to him quietly," St'ven argued. "Besides it sounds like you've put it off for far too long."

A'tony scowled at that, but stood up slowly. "I suppose you can take care of St'ven, Pep."

"I'll do my best," Pepper agreed as St'ven huffed. A'tony laughed, gathering his gear to head toward Jarvith and the other dragons. Pepper smiled at his retreating back. She glanced over to see St'ven watching him as well. 

"Thank you for that, he really needed to bring R'dey up to speed," Pepper said. "That way R'dey knows to leave the Weyr if something happens to us."

"You think something will?" St'ven said, looking over at her nervously.

"I don't know, A'tony's alert for it at least," Pepper said, getting up and taking A'tony's spot next to him.

St'ven sighed, "That's... good, I guess."

"It's the best we have, right now," Pepper said. "You mind if I stay?"

"No," St'ven said, smiling at her. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Pepper asked. 

St'ven hesitated, "Can you tell me about H'ward? A'tony doesn't seem to like talking about him."

"Gladly," Pepper said, and proceeded to tell him everything she knew about the late Weyrleader. The topic naturally turned to A'tony and Pepper herself and she was able to get some insight into St'ven. He'd been Harper trained, more for his abilities to draw and paint than for his singing voice, which was mostly because he felt uncomfortable singing in the crowd. 

St'ven, Pepper quickly discovered, was a pleasure to spend time with. Her preference would always be for A'tony, but if Jarvith couldn't fly Gwyneth in the next mating flight, then let it be Rogeth. She genuinely liked St'ven and she felt that she could trust him to help her rebuild Stark Weyr's reputation. It certainly didn't hurt that St'ven's convalescence in the Marvelian jungle had done wonders for the man, restoring color and muscle. St'ven was a very handsome man.

By the time the sun had set and St'ven had seen her back to Gwyneth, Pepper was sure of a few things: she and A'tony could trust St'ven with their plans, St'ven would make an excellent Weyrleader, and while she wanted Jarvith to win, she didn't think she would be unhappy if Rogeth won. As Gwyneth lifted into the air, Pepper was grateful that St'ven was out of sight as she considered what that meant for herself and for A'tony.

*

Ph'lip could hear the dragons bugling their welcome as another pair of Weyrleaders landed. St'kar and Aleta from Nova Weyr had already arrived with St'kar's wing-second M'tinex. T'challa and Ororo had arrived without T'challa's wing-seconds. He supposed the Weyrleaders didn't want to leave the Weyr without some sort of leadership there. They'd had enough upheavels in leadership this past turn, what with Jean's death and S'cott vacating the Weyr to live on an island shut, off from the world with just his dragon for company. Ororo's dragon had been the next dragon to rise and everyone had known it, so she'd assumed leadership of the Weyr until the mating flight, but judging from the way she was updating N'klas and Maria, the only thing she'd actually handed over to T'challa was the duty of being in charge of fighting Thread. T'challa seemed to accept his weyrmate's actions and wasn't struggling to take back control of any of the traditional Weyrleader duties. 

Ph'lip rose to go meet the newcomers and was surprised to see L'cus and D'niel heading up the stairs. He smiled as he moved to greet D'niel, "Jess, you're looking lovely today."

D'niel looked semi-amused, but it was L'cus that spoke up, "Jess couldn't make it, she's not quite ready to part with Dani and Dani isn't old enough to go between."

"Of course," Ph'lip said. "It's nice to see you, D'niel."

"Good to see you Ph'lip," D'niel said, clasping his hand. "Do you know what this is about."

"O'din called for it, but he's not here yet," Ph'lip said. "Only Xavier and Nova are here now."

"Great," L'cas said, heading toward the conference room as they heard their dragon's bugle another welcoming.

 _Huginth and Muninth_ Lolath informed him.

"That would be them now," Ph'lip said, smiling at them. "Go on up, there's klah available if you're thirsty."

"Our thanks," L'cas said, waving his hand. Ph'lip turned to greet the next arrival, but froze when he saw that they had a third member to the party.

"Lord Betaray, we weren't expecting you," Ph'lip said, as he told his dragon to make sure N'klas was aware of their unexpected guest.

"I wish to make my complaints to Weyrleader N'klas in person," Betaray growled. O'din looked annoyed and Frigga, as always, appeared to be the epitome of patience.

"Which is why we brought you," Frigga said. "Now, please calm down or else the Weyrleaders shan't listen to you."

Betaray looked like he was about to object, but fell silent as Ph'lip added, "Not everyone is here yet, Lord Betaray, Weyrleader O'diah and Weyrwoman Mari have yet to arrive."

"Of course," Betaray said, as he led the way up. Ph'lip glanced at O'din and arched an eyebrow.

"I assume you'll be at the meeting, Ph'lip," O'din said. "Best to tell the story once."

"Of course," Ph'lip agreed, because he was going to be at the meeting. "I'm surprised you didn't bring L'thor."

"Unfortunately, he's busy handling the situation as best we can, but we need the other Weyrs support," O'din stated and Ph'lip was curious, but he said nothing as he knew his questions would be answered. He escorted the Asgard Weyrleaders to the conference room and made sure that everyone was settled. He watched as N'klas slowly got more irritated at Stark's late arrival until his gaze settled on Maria. "Will you please have Hilth bespeak Collinth and find out where they are?"

"According to Collinth, they are on their way," Maria stated, calmly, but Ph'lip could see that she was just as irritated.

"What are they doing? Flying across the continent?" N'klas asked, scowling. His gaze settled on Betaray briefly, before the dragons bugled. Ph'lip moved to get up, but N'klas snapped, "Sit down, if they can't be on time, they can be damn sure I won't give them any hospitality."

Ph'lip sat down and waited for the Weyrleaders to appear. O'diah entered, looking around the room, before going to take his seat. A pale Mari followed after, Maria was on her feet in an instant, going to help Mari to her seat. She glared at O'diah who ignored her.

"Thank you," Mari said, as Maria fetched her a glass of wine. Ph'lip glanced at N'klas and knew the only thing holding back N'klas from berating O'diah was Mari's health.

"Now that we're all here," N'klas said, once they were all settled. "Let us call this meeting to order. O'din, you wanted us here."

O'din stood, "Two days ago, a trader train was attacked. They had left Asgard Hold and were bound for Nova, specifically the hold of Puento Antiguo. The brigands stole some supplies, but they have also taken the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy. Jane was fostered with Lady Tarene and Darcy..."

"Was one of my fosterlings," Lord Betaray interrupted. "These brigands have raided hold and hall and I demand some support from the Weyrs!"

"I don't think that falls within the Weyr's jurisdiction," O'diah rumbled. "I certainly don't see how an Asgard problem affects my Weyr."

"I'm in charge of this meeting," N'klas said, glaring at O'diah. "And while you have a point that raids on the Holds are a _Hold_ problem..."

"You can't just leave these women to die!" Betaray objected loudly, fist slamming down on the table. "I pay my tithes!"

"For protection from Thread!" N'klas snapped back. "You come in here demanding Weyr support, when not one of our duties is dealing with problems of a Hold. This is a meeting of the Weyrleaders, you being here is a courtesy extended to you in light of the circumstances, now show some respect or I shall have you removed from my Weyr."

Betaray seethed, but went fell silent under N'klas' glare. When it became apparent that he would not speak up, N'klas nodded to O'din.

"One of our sweepriders saw the downed train and alerted the Weyr. We came to their aid, Weyrleader and did what we could to help them," O'din continued. "It was F'dral and V'lstagg that found their trail and followed it as far as they could. The train is under the watchful eyes of our dragonriders to ensure that it makes it back to Asgard safely. One of the survivors spoke to one of Sean's harpers who has a knack for drawings. They have provided us with some sketches of the raiders. Asgard has requested that we do something about the raiders. I have spoken to Atlantis and Whitman's Lord Holders, they too have been suffering from raiders. Masterfisherman Namor has taken to sending his boats along Atlantis' coast in random sweeps to try to catch them."

"Something should be done," Aleta of Nova said. "And while we should not threaten the Weyr's primary duty, surely we can help in some way. Even if its as simple as passing out those sketches."

"We can increase sweepriders, inform our riders to look for anything suspicious," L'cus suggested.

"All of these are good ideas," N'klas agreed.

"Lord Holder Betaray," Maria said, "Do you believe these are the actions of one group or several?"

"One, milady," Betaray said. "They are well planned and executed."

"Now, wait a minute, these raiders are all on the West Coast, why should I give my riders additional duties when I've heard none of these complaints," O'diah objected.

"Because we have no idea where they might go to ground," T'challa said. "They may have headed east and may travel long and far with their hostages until they reach your territory."

"Then we can also have our sweepriders look for places that they could be hiding," Maria added. "Unless you have an idea where they might go to ground?"

"There are many cave systems that could be hiding in, none that would be for long-term," Betaray admitted. "At least not within my Hold's borders. I cannot speak for other Holds."

"Then we can ask our Holders," Ororo stated. "And send riders to investigate those places that they might be hiding."

"And if they find something?" Betaray asked. "They'll deal with them?"

"No," N'klas said, shaking his head. "If a rider should find evidence that is being used, then they will report to that to the Lord Holder and it will be the Lord Holder's responsibility to supply the men to deal with them."

"If they're beholden to my Weyr, I would be happy to supply said Lord Holder with the means to get there quickly," Ororo said. "But I will not speak for my peers." She nodded toward the table in respect.

"I have no choice, but to accept the Weyrs decision," Betaray stated.

"Well, I still don't see that I should have to do this," O'diah growled.

"You'll do it, because I've ordered it," N'klas stated.

"Weyrs are autonomous," O'diah objected.

"In the running of the Weyrs," N'klas agreed, but continued on. "But Shield Weyr is the first Weyr and we set the policy, we will look, O'diah, and you will have your riders look."

"As Senior Weyrwoman of Shield Weyr, I will have my dragon make that an order, if I have to," Maria said, sweetly. Ph'lip smiled, because no dragon disobeyed a queen dragon, especially not the senior queen of Shield Weyr.

"So, it's agreed, we'll distribute the sketches, increase our sweepriders to look for these raiders, if they find something they will report it to the Lord Holder, and each Weyr will make its choice whether or not provide transportation," N'klas summarized. The Weyrleaders all nodded their agreement, though O'diah was slow to agree. N'klas smiled, when he saw they'd agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"There is one thing," Mari said softly. Ph'lip glanced at the Stark Weyrwoman as did the others in the room.

"The floor is yours, Mari," N'klas said, gently.

"I... I am stepping down as Weyrwoman," Mari said and Ph'lip blinked in surprise. He knew it was coming, but he thought she might last a turn or two more.

"Are you sure?" Aleta asked.

"Completely, Collinth didn't rise and I have no desire to lead the Weyr anymore, nor do I have the energy," Mari continued. "Pepper's Gwyneth will be the next to rise."

"Pepper will make an excellent Weyrwoman," Frigga agreed with a nod.

"The mating flight will be open to the Stark Wingleaders, unless you object," O'diah said, looking at N'klas.

"It's tradition to have an open mating flight," N'klas pointed out.

"Perhaps when I'm ready to step down," O'diah said. "However, I'm not."

"If that's what you feel is best for Stark Weyr," N'klas said.

"I do," O'diah said, standing. "Now, I must go and deal with my Weyr and set up some more sweeps." He sneered the last word, before heading toward the exit. Mari went to move.

"Ah Mari," Ororo said, before she could too far. "I know it can get awful cold up in the Northern climes, if you want to retire to Xavier Weyr and spend your days out on our beaches, you're more than welcome to."

"My thanks for the offer," Mari said, softly. "But Stark Weyr is my home."

"The offer is open," Ororo said. Mari nodded and hesitated, by that time, L'cus and D'niel had stood.

"I don't wish to leave my daughter alone for too long," L'cus said, before nodding to them. "Let D'niel and I escort you out Mari."

Mari looked surprised by the courtesy, but she nodded. Ph'lip couldn't help, but notice the way she leaned into their strength.

"Do not think to look at me," Frigga said, once she had left. "Mari has been heartsick H'ward died, I have not, and will not be stepping down for a few more turns."

N'klas chuckled softly, "Asgard is known for its long living riders."

"I always thought the cold slowed the aging process down," Ph'lip said, earning a scattering of laughter throughout the table.

"Impudent," Frigga mock-growled at him, but she smiled. "Our thanks N'klas for putting the meeting together so quickly."

"You're welcome," N'klas said as the others, slowly filed out. They were quiet once they were alone. "O'diah was quick to object."

"Very quick," Maria agreed. "It's a good thing that Mari is stepping down. Jarvith has flown Gwyneth more often."

"Still, I wish we could put some of our riders in there to ensure that O'diah is forced to step down," N'klas said. He glanced at Ph'lip, "Anyone else stand a chance?"

"No, most of the wingleaders there are O'diah's sycophants," Ph'lip said, shaking his head. "A'tony is our best hope."

N'klas sighed, "Let's hope he wins then."

"Should you gather the Wingleaders?" Maria asked, "They're rather curious about the meeting."

N'klas sighed, "Yeah, get 'em in here." He looked at Ph'lip, "Will you inform our wing?"

"Of course," Ph'lip agreed with a nod.

*

"So, while many of you aren't on sweepriding duty, I want you all to be aware of what's going on and keep an eye out while you're out hunting," Ph'lip said, meeting everyone's eyes. Cl'ton met his gaze and nodded. He would do his best to keep a look out, he hunted often enough, and Ph'lip seemed aware of that, judging by the small smile he received.

"If you find something report it to me or the Lord Holder," Ph'lip added. "And if you know anyone in the sketches or see them, speak up. We need to find them."

Cl'ton had yet to see anyone in the sketches that he recognized, but there were a few more going around. They were also getting stockpiled on the other side of B'nes, who was studying each one and committing them to memory, most likely.

"I'll need volunteers to take these to the holds," Ph'lip added as B'nes slipped the next one in front of him. Cl'ton glanced down, not expecting to recognize the features, but he did. The artist had added a sketch of gold chains and those were even more of an indicator. This was the man that had been with Barney when they'd met up, this man had sent him to get feed, enough feed for a long trip. Cl'ton's gut clenched at the thought that he'd played any part in this event.

He slid the sheet on and swallowed, waiting for B'nes to pass on the next sheet, waiting to see if he found one with Barney's face looking back at him. He wondered if anyone would see Cl'ton in a sketch of Barney and sat nervously through the rest of the meeting. No pictures of Barney existed, but he still had a few days, before he could meet up with his brother.

As soon as the meeting was finished, he stood, ready to head out and get out here, before he gave something away. He needed to talk to Barney first and needed to find out his side of things. There had to be an explanation for this.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip called and Cl'ton cursed mentally and schooled his face, before turning to face Ph'lip.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Ph'lip asked, "Did you recognize one of them?"

"Uh, one of them looked familiar," Cl'ton lied, which he probably shouldn't do.

"Do you know from where?" Ph'lip asked, blue eyes oddly hopeful. "We're worried about the hostages, any information would be beneficial."

"No," Cl'ton said, shaking his head. "It might have been years ago, before I came to the Weyr. I did a lot of traveling."

"You and Natasha were guards on a trader train, if I recall correctly," Ph'lip agreed as he considered.

"Yeah, met a lot of people," Cl'ton said, before he offered, "I'll let you know if I remember anything."

"Thank you," Ph'lip said smiling. "F'der, isn't bothering you, right?"

"No, he's staying away," Cl'ton said. "Thank you for that."

"No, need to thank me," Ph'lip said. "Just be safe, and make a choice you'll be happy with, okay?"

"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed. "I gotta go."

"Alright, you'll let me know?" Ph'lip said.

"As soon as I know anything for sure," Cl'ton said.

"I think we'd settle for a decent hunch," Ph'lip replied.

"Don't really have one of those yet," Cl'ton said as he backed away, before he turned and strode from the hall. _Arroth?_

 _Yes?_ Arroth asked.

 _Tell me St'ven is awake_ , Cl'ton requested, wanting to get out of the Weyr.

 _Rogeth says that he is,_ Arroth replied. _Are we going?_

 _Yeah,_ Cl'ton said, heading to his dragon, who had landed on the Weyr Bowl. He mounted up, grabbing a hold of her dorsal ridge. Arroth took off, wings flapping to get to the necessary height to go _between_. Cl'ton glanced below and spotted Ph'lip exiting the passageway. He thought he saw Ph'lip look up at him, but he'd given Arroth the coordinates and they went _between_. They came out over the jungle and descended slowly to the floor.

"Are you okay?" St'ven came out of the jungle, looking at him worriedly. A'tony was just behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cl'ton said. "Why?"

"You're just not here this late usually," St'ven said.

"There's still daylight in my part of the world," Cl'ton pointed out as he dismounted. "Surprised you're here, A'tony."

"O'diah's angry; I though it best to take a long hunting trip," A'tony replied. "Do I even want to know what went on in that meeting?"

"O'diah didn't tell you?" Cl'ton asked.

"Tell us what?" A'tony asked, looking concerned.

"That you're supposed to be increasing your sweepriders," Cl'ton stated.

"Why?" St'ven asked.

"Because there's a group of raiders that attacked a trader's train and took two hostages," Cl'ton explained.

"No," A'tony said. "Where did this happen?"

"Asgard, though the train was on its way to Nova," Cl'ton explained. "We're supposed to contact the Holds with the information and bring the sketches to them, see if they know anyone."

"Shards," A'tony said, turning and starting to pace. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he doesn't have as many riders on his side as you think," St'ven suggested.

"Side?" Cl'ton repeated, but was waved silent by A'tony. Cl'ton glared at the other rider.

"So an increase in sweepriders, means his riders are more likely to be caught by those that aren't loyal to him," A'tony said as he considered it.

"What are his rider's doing to be caught at?" Cl'ton asked and was ignored.

"I'm surprised he doesn't just have sweepriders handle the raiding," St'ven pointed out.

"Maybe he hasn't thought of that yet," A'tony said, looking at him.

"He's probably trying to figure out how to make it benefit him first," St'ven said. "Then he'll tell you." 

Cl'ton stared as they tossed theories back and forth with casual comfort. They were both stripped down to their trousers, but it was warm in the jungle. He used that excuse until he noticed a strange mark on St'ven's chest. He stared at it for a bit and when St'ven realized what he was looking at, he blushed, arms coming up to cross over his chest and cover it up. At which point, Cl'ton just decided to tune the two of them out and consider where to move St'ven, because Thread would be falling in the jungle soon...

"Shards!" Cl'ton exclaimed. "We have to tell N'klas!" 

"Tell N'klas?" A'tony asked, turning to look at him.

"With more sweepriders, it's going to be harder to hide St'ven and Rogath," Cl'ton pointed out.

"We don't have an increase yet," A'tony argued.

"Isn't Thread due to fall here in a few days? I'll have to move," St'ven said. "Into an area with increased sweepriders."

"Shards," A'tony echoed, sticking a hand in his hair. "Lemme think about this."

"I'm healthy enough, A'tony," St'ven said. "There's no reason for me to hide anymore."

"Bruce..." A'tony started to argue.

"Bruce hasn't seen me in a few days; I'm much better," St'ven said. "I can approach the Weyrleader by myself if you'd prefer."

"No," A'tony said with a shake of his head. "I'm with you through this. Just let me bring Bruce in tomorrow, let him look you over. If he says that you're strong enough for everything, then we'll go."

St'ven looked like he was about to argue, before he suddenly relented, "Fine, but Bruce is going to give me the okay."

"You're right," A'tony agreed with a soft sigh. He scratched the back of his head. "I should probably head back to the Weyr."

"Are you sure?" St'ven asked, taking an abortive step towards A'tony, followed by a quick glance at Cl'ton. Cl'ton arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." A'tony said, hesitatingly.

"Because..." St'ven started, and gestured with his hand.

"Yes."

"I'm..."

"Don't, it's not your fault. Pepper..."

"Is your weyrmate," St'ven finished.

"Exactly," A'tony said. "I'm..."

"I don't want to hear it either," St'ven stated. "Go, bring Bruce back."

"Alright," A'tony said, turning to head toward Jarvith. Cl'ton watched him leave, before looking over at St'ven.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

"We're both bronze riders, what could be going on?" St'ven said glumly.

Cl'ton asked, "You're both human, and you're not your dragons, so... anything?"

"Nothing," St'ven stated, "Nothing."

"Right then," Cl'ton said, deciding it was best to just accept things, because these two were seriously confusing him.

"He brought some wine, want some?" St'ven said, indicating his campsite.

"Sounds good," Cl'ton agreed, following him into the jungle.

*

Jane yelped as she was shoved into the dark room. She could hear the sounds of tunnel snakes scattering and hoped that none of them were actually in the small room. A few seconds later, Darcy was shoved in with her.

"Get some sleep, ladies," the man leered at them. "You're going to work tomorrow, because you can't eat unless you work."

Jane stared at him. They'd ridden for days and most of the time she'd been blindfolded, so she had no idea where they were now. All she knew is that she was a long way off from where the train had been... at least it felt like a long ways. She and Darcy had been separated on the trail as the group had splintered, some going off by themselves, but Jane's group never had less than five. She was ashamed to admit that was more than enough to guard her.

"You okay?" she asked, checking to see if Darcy was alright.

"Little sore," Darcy moaned. "They weren't exactly gentle. You?"

"Same," Jane agreed. "I don't suppose you have any clue where we are?"

"No," Darcy said, shaking her head. "We have to get out of here though."

"Or at least do something to stop them," Jane agreed, trying to think of a plan. "We need more information."

"Tomorrow," Darcy pointed out. "We have to work, I doubt its going to be in here."

Jane nodded, "Tomorrow we watch, tomorrow night we plan."

Darcy nodded her agreement, before tilting against her. "I'm scared," she admitted softly.

"So am I," Jane said, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll figure a way out though. One way or another." Jane was going to find a way out, because she was certain that not even a dragonrider could find her now.

*

"You're here early," Barney said as he opened the door to the old runner station.

"I need to talk to you," Cl'ton growled. It had been a few days, but his temper had simmered for those days. He wanted information and he wanted it now. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yes," Barney said. "Why?"

Cl'ton didn't release his his knife handle, but he loosened the grip. "There was a trader train attacked. Your friend from the other week was a part of it. Care to explain!"

Barney glanced away, before looking at him, "It got out of hand."

"What got out of hand?"

"We were just supposed to be taking some excess food so that we could start our own Hold," Barney said. "That's what I agreed to."

"So you're a thief?!"

"Don't be so offended, you stole too, remember," Barney shot back. "Yes, I raided a couple of Holds for supplies, but this, what they did...I didn't sign up for that. I'm no killer."

"But there are dead traders," Cl'ton pointed out.

"It wasn't me. I ate some bad berries, so I wasn't part of it at all," Barney defended.

"You expect me to believe that?" Cl'ton asked, stunned that Barney would give him that line.

"Yes," Barney said. "Because it's true, I didn't want to attack a train to kidnap some women."

"Why them?" Cl'ton asked.

"Because one of them was involved with a dragonrider and they had Holders for friends," Barney explained. 

"So you kidnapped them?"

"I didn't, they did," Barney insisted.

"Do you know where they are?" Cl'ton asked.

"No, we separated. I came straight here," Barney replied. "I want out Clint, but I don't know how to get out."

"Then you'll tell the Weyrleader everything you know," Cl'ton replied.

"No, the Lord Holders will want me dead for what I did do, they won't pardon me just because I told them everything."

"They might," Cl'ton said.

"And they might not," Barney replied. "And even if they do, Ivan has people out there—one of 'em will find me and make me pay for it."

"The Weyr can protect you," Cl'ton stated.

"Maybe, maybe not," Barney replied, shaking his head. "Never been in one, so I don't really believe they're all that secure."

"One week," Cl'ton said, making a snap decision.

"What about one week?" Barney asked, looking confused.

"You have one week to determine if the Weyr is secure."

"Are you listening to me? I ain't ever been in one!"

"You're coming back with me. I'll tell Nia... something," Cl'ton said. "She'll put you to work, and it won't be easy, but you'll have to talk to the Weyrleaders at the end of the week or disappear. Understand?"

"Yeah," Barney agreed, after considering it. He nodded his head slowly, "That works for me."

Cl'ton swallowed, before standing, "C'mon." Barney nodded and followed Cl'ton towards his dragon. It didn't take them very long to get back to the Weyr, nor did it take them long to find Nia.

"Cl'ton," Nia said in greeting, eyes flickering to Barney. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother, Barney," Cl'ton said. "Barney, this is Nia, the Weyr's headwoman."

"Ma'am," Barney said and Cl'ton saw him nod his head toward her.

"I was wondering if there was work that Barney could do here," Cl'ton said.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Nia said.

"We got seperated, years ago," Cl'ton explained, thankful that he could be honest about this part. "We ran into one another at the Cameron gather."

"That was a while ago," Nia pointed out. "You just want work now."

"I had work, but what with the attack on trader train," Barney said, before Cl'ton could say anything. "I don't think it's a good time to be holdless, so I asked Cl'ton for help."

"No," Nia agreed, studying him. "You any good with animals?"

"Yes, ma'am," Barney said.

"Blake could use some help with the herdbeasts. It's not an easy job, but it's something," Nia said, standing up.

"Thank you," Cl'ton said softly as Nia guided them towards the beasthold. She introduced Barney to Blake and in no time had Barney instilled in the caverns off the beasthold. She'd also gotten him two clean sets of clothes to wear, since Barney had brought nothing with him.

"Thanks, Clint," Barney said, once they'd been left alone.

"It's Cl'ton in the Weyr," Cl'ton said. "You better get used to calling me that."

Barney nodded, "Thanks, Cl'ton."

"I need to see to Arroth," Cl'ton said, heading out of the room. He paused in the doorway, "I'm glad you're safe." He hurried out, before he could hear Barney's reply, and hoped that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	6. Search and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, but the next chapter will be delayed. There's a family event on Saturday and my birthday is on Sunday, so next chapter probably won't be up until Monday.

A'tony roused, aware of the warm body in his arms. It was a body he knew very well and he could remember all the times that he'd chased after Pepper, only to be rebuffed. Even when Jarvith has first flown Gwyneth, Pepper had only been interested when the dragons had been involved. A'tony knew he had a reputation; Jarvith had flown plenty of greens and he was well-acquainted with many of the workers in the lower caverns. It was only after he stopped and started focusing more on his skills as a dragonrider that Pepper had started to respond to him. Now, he couldn't imagine a better weyrmate, but... no, he couldn't imagine a better one, just a different one.

St'ven with his azure eyes, muscular physique, and noble nature. He was attracted to the other rider, which shouldn't have been a problem, except St'ven returned the attraction. Perhaps it was just because St'ven was lonely and A'tony had been friendly. It might have been Cl'ton, though A'tony figured that the green rider had his own heart set on someone else.

Pepper shifted in his sleep, turning over in his arms as she slipped an arm around him.

"You got back late," Pepper murmured without a hint of censure.

"St'ven was lonely," A'tony admitted.

"We should probably start encouraging him to come out of hiding," Pepper suggested.

"We're going to Shield today, provided Bruce says he's healthy enough," A'tony informed her.

Pepper pulled back to look at him, "When did you decide this?"

"Last night, Cl'ton showed up," A'tony explained. "He was worried about St'ven being spotted, because they're increasing sweeps."

"Why?" Pepper said, moving to sit up. The thin nightshift, clinging to her body. A'tony took a moment to appreciate it.

"Because the holds are having problem with raiders, apparently that's what the big meeting was about at Shield yesterday," A'tony said, shaking his head. "I can't figure out what got O'diah so upset about it though."

"It wasn't that," Pepper said.

"It wasn't?" A'tony asked.

"Mari stepped down in the meeting, in front of all the other Weyrleaders. She named me her successor," Pepper informed him.

A'tony stared up at her, "She did?"

Pepper nodded, "You'll have to be more careful, the target on your back just got bigger."

"Obviously," A'tony agreed, considering what he could do to safeguard himself. It was probably best to make himself scarce or put himself in the spotlight.

"So you're going to Shield today?" Pepper asked. A'tony nodded. Pepper gave him a long look, "You did tell R'dey?"

"Yes," A'tony said. "When I left you alone in the jungle with St'ven."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was angry that I was hiding things from him, but well, he had a feeling I was up to something," A'tony said with a shrug.

"He knows you so well," Pepper teased.

"Has Mari spoken with the other queen riders?" A'tony asked, wrapping his arm around her to pull her down.

"She has," Pepper said, before A'tony kissed her. She faltered slightly, before responding, pulling away to breathe. "She's going to keep me busy all day, I just know it."

"As if you don't know how to run this Weyr already," A'tony said, and Pepper leaned down to kiss him again. It was nice and slow, and A'tony let his hands wander over and then under her night shift to press against smooth skin. Pepper moaned encouragingly as he cupped her breast, thumbing a nipple.

"Feeling a bit passionate this morning?" Pepper asked, as she pulled back to remove her shift.

"Maybe I just want to remind you how good of a lover I am," A'tony teased, causing Pepper to laugh.

"So you'll be on my mind when Gwyneth flies?" Pepper asked, arching an eyebrow, but the smile on her face made A'tony think she was more amused than insulted.

"I like to think I'm always on your mind," A'tony replied, sliding a hand down to her undergarments. He tugged on them gently. "These should come off."

"What makes you think you're getting anything?" Pepper asked.

"You just removed your nightshift," A'tony said, leaning up to try to capture her lips. She pulled back, keeping herself just out of range.

"I do have to get dressed for the day," Pepper replied, but pressed against his steadily growing erection.

"You do," A'tony agreed, gasping as he tugged her gently until she leaned into another kiss. He kissed her slowly, before she pulled back to remove the furs on the bed and as he tugged down his own undergarments. He tugged at hers in a reminder.

"So demanding," she growled, before removing them.

A'tony watched her as she moved; she was slender, but well-muscled from riding. He made a soft questioning noise when he spotted the bright red skin where earlier it had been fair and pale.

"Marvelian jungle, went for a swim in the middle of the day," Pepper said, "I'm fine, it'll heal." He gently laid a hand along her skin and could feel the warmth.

"Now I know why you whimpered in your sleep last night," A'tony murmured, thinking of when he came to bed.

"I've been using numbweed, but it must have worn off," Pepper said with a shrug.

"I should have noticed," A'tony murmured. He felt guilty that he hadn't, maybe because he'd been preoccupied with St'ven. He hesitated, pulling back. "Pep, there's something I should telll you."

Pepper paused, arching an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Last night, I..."

"You?" Pepper asked.

"I may have kissed St'ven and..." A'tony wasn't sure what to say, considering that they'd been interrupted by Cl'ton; he wasn't sure how far it would have gone if the green rider hadn't shown up.

"You kissed St'ven?" Pepper repeated, staring at him for a moment. She smiled, "What was it like?"

A'tony blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Was he a good kisser? Was he better than me?" Pepper asked, as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Um, different?" A'tony said. "Not better, just different. A good different."

"Mmm," Pepper murmured, giving him a squeeze, which caused A'tony's eyes to flutter closed. "He's very... muscular... I know I was staring the other day..."

"Yeah," A'tony agreed, looking at her. "You like him? More than me?"

"I like him, but not more than you," Pepper said. "It's just... different. You two aren't alike. You're lean, he's.."

"His muscles have muscles?" A'tony finished, daring to reaching down and gently rub her clit.

"Yeah," Pepper gasped, leaning in to capture his lips. A'tony pulled her close, before she pulled back. 

"So you're not mad?" he asked. "I mean it's not like I can say the dragons made us."

Pepper laughed, "No, can't blame you. Considering how hot it was in that jungle and how sweaty he was..." She pouted, "Little jealous that it didn't happen with me."

"Kind of think it was because he was lonely," A'tony admitted.

"He's smart," Pepper said, pushing A'tony down onto the bed as she moved to straddle him. "He knows a good thing when he sees it and you, A'tony, are a very good thing."

"So are you," A'tony murmured, as he watched her line herself up.

"You're just saying that, because I'm about to do this," Pepper said, before sinking down onto his cock. A'tony moaned, forgetting St'ven altogether because Pepper, gorgeous, wonderful, sexy Pepper, was right there. His hands came out to steady her hips as she started to move.

"Best thing that ever happened to me," A'tony pointed out, leaning up to nuzzle at her breasts. "Don't think I'd be where I am without you."

"You would be. You don't give yourself enough credit, A'tony," Pepper murmured, one of her hands came to rest on his shoulder as the other slipped into his hair, encouraging him to stay right where he was. He moved to lap at a nipple, causing her to gasp and drive herself a little harder.

"Pepper," A'tony murmured as she tugged on his hair to pull him into a kiss. They rocked together until Pepper pulled back with a gasp, squeezing his cock as she came, causing him to come as well.

A'tony fell backwards onto the bed, keeping Pepper close to him as she curled up on his chest. "Well, that was different..." A'tony said, stroking her back.

"Mmm, yeah," Pepper murmured. A'tony smiled softly at the response and gently kissed the top of her head. She turned to look at him and smiled. 

"Pep.. I..." A'tony started.

"I know," Pepper said, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you, too."

"I am so lucky to have you," A'tony murmured.

"And I'm lucky to have you," Pepper replied. 

They laid like that for a long while, before getting up and heading into the other room to wash.

"So St'ven?" A'tony asked, once they were dressed.

"I like him, he's a good man," Pepper said. "And if you two have sex, you better tell me all the details, understood?"

A'tony nodded, he hesitated, "He's... a bronze rider?"

Pepper stared at him, before she caught on and he could see her considering the implications of that statement. "He'd make a good Weyrleader, double the Weyr's chances."

A'tony nodded, "That's, that's kind of my thought. I'm going to want all the details though if that happens."

Pepper grinned, leaning in to kiss him. "Of course. I better go, I'm sure Mari is about to send a search party out for me."

"Yeah," A'tony agreed.

"Keep me up to date on St'ven, alright?" Pepper requested.

"Will do," A'tony agreed. "Let me know if anything changes here."

Pepper nodded and slipped out of the weyr. A'tony followed her as far as the dragon's room. Jarvith was awake, his head coming to settle by him. 

_The sun would be up at Shield,_ Jarvith noted. _Shall we get Rogeth and St'ven?_

"Probably, best not to delay it," A'tony agreed, before going to grab the riding straps. He readied Jarvith and then went to find Bruce.

Bruce was just leaving his section of tunnels where the patients rested.

"A'tony," he greeted, when he spotted him.

"Bruce," A'tony said. "I was wondering if you were free?"

"For...?" Bruce asked, pausing to look at him. A'tony smiled at him. "Did something happen?"

"Cl'ton thinks we should inform Shield," A'tony explained.

"You want to know if he's ready," Bruce said, after a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah, I just finished my rounds."

"Great," A'tony said with a smile as Jarvith carefully landed next to him. Bruce glanced at Jarvith and then back to A'tony. 

"You weren't going to take no for answer, were you?" Bruce asked.

"Probably not, depending on what you were doing," A'tony replied with a shrug as he mounted up. Bruce followed him and Jarvith lifted off. A'tony spotted Stanith watching them from his ledge. A'tony wondered if he'd report their leaving to O'diah. He hoped not, but he didn't have time to figure until they were _between_ and then over the Marvelian jungle. They descended slowly and dismounted to find St'ven stepping out of the jungle, carrying some fruit. He casually lobbed one at A'tony, who barely managed to catch it.

"Rogeth said you didn't have breakfast," St'ven said in greeting, before turning his attention to Bruce. "Healer Bruce."

"St'ven," Bruce said, "You're looking healthy."

"Well, hopefully, you'll be able to give me a clean bill of health," St'ven said, smiling at him. He glanced back at A'tony, "Eat the fruit, A'tony."

A'tony made a show of taking a big bite of the redfruit, which backfired on him as juices went everywhere. He was forced to concentrate on the fruit rather than St'ven and Bruce slipping off into the jungle. He glanced at Rogeth, who had his riding straps on. Apparently St'ven was sure of what Bruce would say. It didn't take long for them to return, though this time St'ven had a tunic on and cleaner trousers.

"Those look new," A'tony noted.

"Yeah, Pepper brought them a couple of days ago in preparation for this meeting. She thought I should look my best," St'ven said, pulling on the battered weyrhide jacket that he'd arrived in. "Is N'klas expecting you?"

"No," A'tony said.

"You should have Jarvith bespeak Furiouth then," St'ven said as Bruce climbed back on Jarvith.

 _I shall do that_ , Jarvith informed A'tony. _Are we taking the healer back first?_

"Yeah, Jarvith and I are going to take Bruce back to the Weyr, and then we'll come back here," A'tony said.

St'ven nodded. "Go ahead then."

Jarvith took off as soon as Bruce was settled, so that he could be returned to the Weyr and then A'tony was going to face N'klas in his weyr.

*

St'ven took a deep breath and bowed to the queen who occupied the ledge that Jarvith and Rogeth had landed on. He assumed that it was Maria's Hilth. The dragon watched him with eyes tinged orange and whirling at moderate pace. He assumed the orange color was due to the uncertainty of him being here. Rogeth was unknown to her after all. He followed A'tony into the Weyrleader's quarters, ones that he had occupied for a few short weeks. Not much had changed, but the Weyrs were built into mountain, so there wasn't much that could be changed besides the rugs and drapes separating the private areas.

"What is going on?!" the man St'ven assumed was N'klas barked upon seeing St'ven. "Who is this?!"

"Weyrleader N'klas, this is well, Weyrleader St'ven," A'tony said.

"Of what Weyr?" N'klas asked.

"Shield, but I believe that title belongs to you as Rogeth hasn't flown a queen in..." St'ven hesitated, because he still wasn't sure how long it had been.

"Over Seventy turns," A'tony noted.

St'ven gestured toward him, because he knew that A'tony had done some looking into his background.

N'klas stared at him for a long moment, before bellowing, "MARIA!! I need some sharding klah!!"

St'ven arched an eyebrow, because he really couldn't imagine anyone speaking to a Weyrwoman like that.

"And it's coming! You bellowing like a watch-wher isn't going to hurry it up," Maria snapped, pulling back the curtain to glare at N'klas. "I am not your servant and you will not bellow at me like that."

"Did you hear what problem A'tony just thrust upon us?" N'klas asked. "I don't know how you expect me to handle this without some klah. Bad enough we have the holdless causing trouble, Thread is due to fall tomorrow, but now I have a spare Weyrleader! And I'm still not sure what happened here."

"Maybe, if you gave them a chance to explain," Maria said to him, before looking at St'ven and A'tony and gesturing to the table at one side of the room. "You two, sit."

St'ven hesitated, before taking a seat, next to A'tony.

"Weyrwoman," a third voice said, and A'tony turned toward the tunnel that led up from the lower caverns. A petite redhaired woman stood there, loaded down with a tray of food and pitcher of klah. Her eyes swept the room, landing on St'ven and A'tony. "I could hear N'klas bellowing, I thought it best if I brought things up."

"Thank you Natasha," Maria said. "Please set it on the table."

Natasha brought the tray over and set it front of them. She looked at A'tony and hissed, "What have you done now?"

"All him," A'tony said, pointing at St'ven. St'ven started to object.

"Wherry teeth, is this why Cl'ton has been disappearing?" Natasha asked, eyes blazing as she started filling the cups with klah.

"Yes," A'tony answered.

"This better not come back to haunt him," Natasha growled, taking one of the cups and handing it over to N'klas as he came to join them at the table. In a much more pleasant tone of voice, she said to Maria, "If you need something, let me know."

"Of course," Maria said. "Thank you."

Natasha slipped out of the weyr as Maria took a seat at the table. "Now, if you'd please explain."

"I'm St'ven," St'ven said. "I impressed Rogeth at Stark Weyr over eighty turns ago. Maybe seventy-five turns ago, Shield's Weyrleader Ch'ster decided that it would be good to get some fresh blood. I volunteered, since I was Harper-trained, before being searched and came to Shield, before returning back to Stark. When the Weyrleaders stepped down, Peggy's Carterith was the first to rise and I requested to be a part of that flight. She agreed and Rogeth flew Carterith."

"Seventy years ago?" N'klas repeated. "So how'd you come to be here?"

"I made a mistake, a stupid weyrling mistake," St'ven admitted. "Carterith had just laid the eggs and I was friends with H'ward at Stark, and he said we had to celebrate the size of the clutch. When it came time to leave, I was thinking about how we'd ready the Weyr for Thread. I... I pictured where Red Star would be when Thread fell."

"You went _between_ times," Maria stated, paling a little. St'ven nodded at that.

"His visualization was bad. He came out over Shield Hold," A'tony said, picking up on the story. "I happened to be there."

"How long ago?" N'klas asked.

"Two weeks," A'tony said with a shrug. "He was sick, and I was there to pick up Bruce, our new healer. So he took care of St'ven and we had Rogeth hide in various places, moving to avoid Thread."

"Places large enough to hold a bronze dragon?" Maria asked.

"Places no one would notice him," A'tony said. "He's been in a remote part of the Marvelian forest, since our last Threadfall."

"I've also been with Rogeth, regaining the last of my strength," St'ven admitted.

"How'd you find these places?" N'klas asked, eyes narrowing.

"I asked for help from someone and then I had Pepper's Gwyneth order his dragon not to say anything," A'tony explained.

"Someone from my Weyr?" N'klas asked, glaring at him.

"Yes," A'tony agreed with a nod. St'ven glanced at him, before looking back at the Weyrleaders.

"Why didn't you bring this to my attention sooner?" N'klas asked.

"I've got my reasons not to trust the leadership of any Weyr," A'tony replied.

"And what..." N'klas started, but fell silent when Maria held her hand up.

"The rumors I've been hearing are true?" Maria asked.

"Depends on the rumors," A'tony stated.

"What rumors?" N'klas asked.

"Don't play coy with me," Maria growled. 

"At our last Threadfall, Lord Reed complained that dragonriders had been showing up to demand more than what he feels is appropriate for a tithe," A'tony said. "I've been unable to find who exactly is behind this."

"Did you report this to O'diah?" Maria asked.

"And watch him try twice as hard to replace me as Wingleader?" A'tony replied. "No, Gwyneth will fly soon enough and then I'll deal with it."

St'ven could see the moment when A'tony's words registered with N'klas and Maria. They shared a long look, before they looked at him.

"I don't suppose you were a Wingleader at Stark, before transferring to Shield," N'klas said slowly.

"I was a Wingleader and I was at Stark," St'ven said. The two statements on their own were true, but he hadn't been a Wingleader while at Stark.

N'klas laughed, "And that's what you'll tell O'diah?"

"No, that's what Rogeth will tell Stanith," St'ven replied. "I'll straight up lie to O'diah."

"And seeing that St'ven doesn't want to be reminded of all the things that have happened recently," A'tony said, resting a hand on St'ven's shoudler. "He wants to come back to Stark, where there are fewer bitter memories, and while we don't have any open Wingleader slots, really he's not up for leading a Wing just yet. I only have R'dey as my Wing-second, so instead of a second wing-second as is the norm, I'll make him my co-wingleader until he's ready for that position on his own."

"Co-Wingleader?" St'ven repeated.

"This could work," N'klas said, nodding in agreement.

"Of course, it will," Maria said. "Especially if A'tony mentions that you convinced St'ven of the plan."

"Me?" N'klas asked.

"Of course, you're protecting your leadership and getting St'ven to look elsewhere to regain his title," A'tony agreed. "O'diah will understand that."

"Except I'm not looking to regain my title," St'ven said. "I was interested in Peggy, not being Weyrleader." He'd talked with her (well he got tongue-tied the first few times), admired her, and he knew the feeling had been mutual, because Peggy had whispered to him that night, 'I'd hoped it would be Rogeth'. Then she'd punched him in the shoulder for waiting so long.

"But O'diah won't understand that," A'tony pointed out. "So you're going to have to pretend."

"I don't like disgracing her memory that way," St'ven said. "But from what I've seen, the situation at Stark need to be remedied, so I'll do it."

"Good," N'klas said with a nod, "So that leaves one last thing." 

St'ven looked A'tony trying to figure out what that thing was. A'tony shrugged. St'ven looked over at N'klas, "B'key?"

"What? No, I want to know which rider helped you!" N'klas asked. "Don't tell me it was old B'key?"

"B'key was my wing-second," St'ven explained. "I'd like to see him."

"Of course, after I know which rider helped you? We've got the Holdless situation and he might be able to help," N'klas said.

"He's not going to get in trouble?" A'tony asked.

N'klas looked like he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maria smiled as she said, "It's Cl'ton."

St'ven's eyes widened and A'tony's jaw dropped. 

"Though he traveled with traders, he was holdless; he's the only one in our Weyr with that experience, and he's friends with A'tony," Maria explained. "And Natasha was hissing at them earlier when she thought I wasn't paying attention. You know she gets protective over him."

"I'm aware," N'klas rumbled. It was the sound of uneasy acceptance and St'ven could understand that—queen riders and green riders did not mix very often. He glanced at A'tony and made a note to ask him about it later. "Furiouth, if you would please," N'klas said, and if that wasn't a dismissal, then he added, "You gentlemen are dismissed. A'tony can show you to B'key's quarters."

St'ven rose, followed by A'tony and they headed out and were unsurprised to see Cl'ton headed in. He nodded at them, but didn't say anything.

"He's going to be okay, right?" St'ven asked as A'tony led them across the Weyr bowl.

"We won't leave until we know for sure," A'tony promised. "I'm having Jarvith keep an ear open."

St'ven nodded and hoped it would be enough. They entered a lower weyr and St'ven blinked, taking in the aged bronze that dwelt there. He stuttered to a stop as he realized just how long it had been. It hadn't hit him yet, but looking at Snipeth—who was going gray around the muzzle and had long since lost his youthful shine—he realized just how long seven decades really were.

"St'ven," A'tony said softly. 

St'ven looked at him, shaking his head, "Sorry, it just hit me."

A'tony glanced over his shoulder, looking at the dragon and then back at St'ven. "Breathe St'ven, you are not alone."

St'ven forced himself to breathe, backing up until he felt the cool stone wall against his back and slowly sank to the floor. "I don't think I ever really realized..."

"Oh, St'ven," A'tony murmured, squatting down next to him, an arm wrapping around him.

"Seven decades is a long time," St'ven murmured.

"You will get through this," A'tony said softly.

"I don't know if I can actually face B'key," St'ven admitted, because his friend would be so much older now. He wasn't sure he could do it.

"You better," a new voice said, and it was so very familiar, St'ven almost thought he was back in his time.

"B'key?" he asked softly, looking up to identify the voice. Oh, he looked like B'key, but there was something about the way he held himself that made St'ven realize that he wasn't looking at his friend.

"B'nes," A'tony said, in either greeting or explanation, St'ven wasn't sure.

"Cl'ton thought to warn me of your arrival," B'nes explained. "Grandfather is waiting for you."

"Grandfather?" St'ven said.

"Did you honestly expect grandfather to keep it in his pants?" B'nes asked. "Even I know how much of a flirt he was."

St'ven laughed, "He did have a way with women. How many?"

"Just me," B'nes said. "Father died fighting Thread. You want to know more, you can find out from him."

St'ven slowly pushed himself up and made his way over, offering his hand. "You look like your grandsire."

"So I've been told," B'nes replied with a smile as he took it. Now St'ven could see the weakened left arm, held awkwardly. B'nes must have noticed. "Thread injury, Jameth got hurt and I took care of him first. It didn't heal right afterwards, but Jameth is fine."

"Enough to fly Romanoth," A'tony replied.

B'nes smiled, "It helps that Natasha likes me."

"I didn't think Natasha was capable of liking anyone. Tolerate them, yes. Liking, not so much," A'tony replied. 

"Hardy har har," B'nes fake laughed, "Now, get in there."

St'ven hesitated, looking at them, before going behind the curtain and into B'key's room. B'key sat at a table staring at him, and his smile slowly widened.

"B'key," St'ven murmured as moved to greet his old friend.

"St'ven," B'key greeted as he moved to get up, "It really is you."

St'ven pulled him into a hug, one that was returned. And though B'key's arms had lost some of their strength, the embrace was still familiar enough.

"Thought B'nes was losing it," B'key murmured. "What did you do?"

"Timed it, on accident," St'ven admitted.

B'key made a sound that was part laugh and part sob, "Damn fool, drinking with H'ward, the man had a hollow leg. He always got you in trouble."

"You always got me into trouble," St'ven argued, pulling back to look at him.

"No, I distinctly remember saving your ass numerous times," B'key argued.

"No, you jumped in and made it worse," St'ven pointed back. "I didn't your help."

"You were such a scrawny kid, you needed all the help you could get," B'key stated, pulling back to sit at the table. St'ven moved to join him and continue the age old argument.

*

 _He is here_ , Arroth said and Cl'ton cast a glance at the curtain that separated them, because he was getting the impression of Barney and he hadn't told Barney which weyr was his.

 _He is not stupid_ , Arroth pointed out. _He looks like he might make a run for your room. Shall I let him?_

 _Not just yet_ Cl'ton said, as he finished drying off and went to pull on some clothes.

 _He waits,_ Arroth informed him, sounding amused. Cl'ton wondered what his dragon had done, but it would have to wait until he finished dressing. He stuffed his feet into boots and opened the curtain, smiling when he found Arroth's head blocking the entryway. Cl'ton chuckled.

"You can move now," Cl'ton informed her and she lifted her head to let him by. Barney was indeed by the stairwell entrance.

"Clint!" Barney said. "I had hoped they gave the right direction, but..."

"You weren't sure that was Arroth?" Cl'ton asked, scratching her eye ridge.

"Yes," Barney admitted.

"What brings you here Barney?" Cl'ton asked.

"I thought we could eat and you could tell me more about the Weyr," Barney suggested.

Cl'ton considered it, "Yeah, sure."

He gave Arroth one last pat, before heading toward the stairs. Barney trailed next to him, already asking him questions about the Weyr, which Cl'ton answered. Most questions concerned the upcoming Fall and what he should expect, since he normally found a cave to wait it out. Cl'ton could only speak for his routine, but that Barney might be asked to run items such as cloth or numbweed to the various healers in case of an injured dragon. He also might not, since he was new to the Weyr. He caught sight of B'nes and Natasha entering the lower caverns and nodded to them; Natasha smiled at him.

"Who's that?" Barney asked, apparently following his line of sight.

"Natasha and B'nes," Cl'ton said. "Natasha is a queen rider and B'nes is a bronze rider."

Barney grunted, "Friends of yours then?"

"Natasha more than B'nes," Cl'ton admitted. "She's the reason I was on the sands."

"She was?" Barney asked, turning to look at her.

"Wouldn't go on the sands unless I could," Cl'ton said. He smiled, "Now I have Arroth."

 _And you won't be alone again_ Arroth murmured, catching his thoughts.

"Interesting," Barney murmured, glancing back at her. He paused, "What's with the kids?"

Cl'ton glanced over and smiled, "Weyrlings, probably just washed, oiled, and fed their dragons. Theirs are young all they ever do are eat and grow, so much so that they get cracks in their hide."

"Cracks in their hide?"

"Dangerous when you go _between_ ," Cl'ton said. "I'd show you, but I take too good care of Arroth, and oil any dry patches as soon as I spot them."

Barney nodded, "I should probably go and find out what they need me to do today."

Cl'ton nodded. "Probably, I got work to do myself." He stood with Barney and they went their separate ways. He paused at the sight of two bronze dragons flying into the Weyr, heading toward N'klas' quarters.

 _Is that.._ he asked.

 _It is Rogeth and Jarvith_ , Arroth confirmed.

 _Did they tell you, they were coming?_ he asked.

 _No,_ Arroth said as Cl'ton turned and headed back to the lower caverns.

"B'nes!" He said, heading over to the bronze rider as N'klas yelled down the service shaft. Natasha looked between them.

"You want to talk to B'nes?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, in private preferably," Cl'ton said, aware of just how well Natasha could read him.

"Fine," she said, turning to grab the tray from the drudge.

"That's for the Weyrleader," the drudge stuttered out.

"I know," Natasha said, heading toward the Weyrleaders' quarters.

"What's the matter?" B'nes asked, frowning at him. Cl'ton gestured him out and into his weyr.

"I know how protective you are of your grandfather," Cl'ton explained, when they reached it.

"Your point?" B'nes demanded.

"His best friend that he thought was dead, actually went _between_ times to, well, our time," Cl'ton said.

"What?" B'nes asked. "That's..."

"Jameth just confirmed it?" Cl'ton asked.

"Yes, he did," B'nes said, giving Cl'ton a long look. He glanced toward his grandfather's quarters and then back at him. "I want the full story, Cl'ton."

"Of course, now?" Cl'ton asked.

"Not now, I need to talk to him," B'nes said, turning and heading into the other room.

Cl'ton breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back into the Weyr bowl. He headed toward the stairs that led to the Weyrleaders' quarters, because he was fairly sure that he was going to get summoned there anyway—Maria and N'klas were deceptively perceptive. Sure enough, St'ven and A'tony left the weyr and Arroth reported that N'klas was requesting him. He headed up the stairs, and into the Weyrleaders' quarters.

"Cl'ton," N'klas greeted.

"Sir," Cl'ton said, hesitatingly.

"A'tony's been here," N'klas said.

"I'm aware," Cl'ton said. "That both he and St'ven paid you a visit."

"Are you?" N'klas said, before glancing toward the passageway that led toward his dragon. "Of course you are. They mentioned you helped to hide St'ven."

"I did," Cl'ton agreed.

"So if I asked you where you'd stash... let's say... fifty men?" N'klas glanced at Maria who nodded. "And a couple of people that you want not to leave, where would you put them?"

"Sir?" Cl'ton asked, completely confused as to what N'klas was getting at.

"You hid St'ven and Rogeth," N'klas said. "I'm willing to forgive that, so long as you help me find where the holdless are."

Cl'ton's eyes widened as he considered it, "I may be missing something, I traveled with traders for the most part."

N'klas got up and pulled out a map of the continent and spread it across the table, before gesturing Cl'ton to come closer.

"You have any smaller maps, er, maps of smaller areas?" Cl'ton requested. "I'm having a hard time remembering some of these areas."

"Council room," N'klas said, heading for it along with Maria. Cl'ton had no choice, but to follow.

"N'klas?" Ph'lip asked as the Weyrleaders swept by him.

"Not now," N'klas stated and Cl'ton caught the raised eyebrow as Cl'ton passed by him. He wasn't surprised when Ph'lip followed them into the council room. Maria and N'klas were already pulling out maps and covering the tables with them. Barney wouldn't tell him where they were, but the Weyrleaders were right, he could figure it out. He stuck to the west coast, because he knew they had to be there and what had Barney said. He was vaguely aware of Ph'lip and N'klas talking to one another in quiet voices.

"You know..." Cl'ton said, tapping a spot on the map. "There was a local legend that this place was unlucky, people went up there and never came back."

"You think someone was there?" N'klas asked, coming to look over his shoulder.

"No, not then, but it's possible someone found a place to hide out there," Cl'ton suggested.

"B'nes rides sweep right over there," Ph'lip said, suddenly on his other side. He looked up and smiled, encouragingly at him, "Great idea, but keep looking."

"Right," Cl'ton said, softly, before turning back to the map. He had to force himself to focus, because Ph'lip was right there next to him and didn't pull away. This was a chance to impress him and he applied himself to the task, coming up with a few other potential spots, steadily moving eastward.

"We'll check these sites out," N'klas said, tossing a jacket at Ph'lip, who pulled it on. "Maria, I'll have the dragons report in to you. Keep looking alright?"

"Sure," Cl'ton agreed, nodding. He watched as they headed out and caught a proud looking smile from Ph'lip. He smiled back, before turning his attention back to the maps. It was easier to concentrate without Ph'lip there. He marked out several more locations.

"You can stop," Maria said suddenly, her hand suddenly in view as she pulled the map away.

"I can?" Cl'ton asked, looking up at her.

"They found them," Maria informed him, her smile wide.

"Should we be doing something?" Cl'ton asked.

"No, N'klas and Ph'lip have gone to notify Lord Holder Ross and Lady Holder Laynia," Maria explained.

"I'd like to volunteer to give the Holder's guards a lift," Cl'ton said, looking at her.

"We face Thread tomorrow," Maria said, with a soft smile. "I suggested that we ask Asgard for their assistance instead, so our riders aren't overtired."

"Think some would want to get overly involved?" Cl'ton suggested with a slight smile.

"Exactly," Maria agreed, smiling at him. "Now, Thread falls tomorrow, are you ready?"

"Need to check the straps," Cl'ton said, going to stand.

"Thank you for your help, Cl'ton," Maria said, smiling at him.

He paused, before leaving. "You will let me know how it turns out, right?"

"I'll make sure someone tells you," Maria promised, "Ph'lip perhaps?"

Cl'ton blinked and wondered if he'd given something away to the Weyrwoman. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uh... if you feel that's best?"

He exited as Maria laughed at his reaction and hoped that she wouldn't mention his silly little crush to Ph'lip.

*

"What do you mean I cannot go?" L'thor said, staring at his Weyrleaders. L'key carefully kept his face neutral. His foster-brother was so very upset about O'din's order. It was probably made worse by the fact that O'din trusted the other members of his wing. V'stagg and F'dral still looked a bit peeved that they hadn't been able to find the trail back to its source, probably jealous that it had been Shield riders that succeeded where they had not. 

"You're emotional," O'din stated, "It is best that you stay here and wait for us to return."

"But..." L'thor objected.

"You are a dragonrider!" O'din roared. "The Weyr does not get involved in Hold business and like it or not, this is Hold business."

L'thor shrunk in on himself, frowning. "I will stay out of it, just let me go..."

"You will stay here," O'din insisted. He turned to look at Frigga.

 _Muninth has ordered Mjolnerth to stay away,_ Ikolith informed him, sounding slightly smug. L'key could see the exact moment when L'thor's message had been handed to him.

"I merely wish to help," L'thor said softly.

"There is a healer at Stark Weyr, please go and collect him," O'din said

"If that is all I can do," L'thor said, hanging his head.

"It is, now we must go and collect our passengers," O'din said, exiting the room.

"They will get her back," Frigga said softly, as she passed by.

"We will," Sif promised.

"Aye, Collect the healer, that way we have a reason to bring her back here," V'stagg insisted. There were encouraging nods from F'dral and H'gun, before they left the room and headed for their awaiting dragons. 

From the Weyr, he collected his passengers: two guards from Krosnaforda Hold. The Lord Holder of Shield was riding with O'din, V'stagg had collected Lord Betaray and Sif had collected the lady of Krosnaforda. The Lord and Lady Holders met, briefly discussing their strategy, before explaining it to their troops. L'key listened in as they gave out orders and moved out.

"What if they slip out through a passageway," Betaray asked.

"I've got the best eyes on the planet watching for that," O'din said, pointing upward. 

L'key glanced up and could see a dragon in the sky. _H'dall?_

 _Yes, Uruth has long eyes as does his rider_ , Ikolith noted, looking upwards, for a moment.

L'key nodded, it was a good idea after all. They couldn't keep track of all the places in this area. All the riders would have to be alert, because while O'din wanted to remain autonomous, he also wanted this to be handled. L'key hoped it would be; they were dragonriders, above the petty squabbles of Holders.

*

Jane winced as she was tossed back in the cellar. The brigands had her working on the interior of the hold, cleaning it, but they'd kept her and Darcy separate for most of the day. She had caught a glimpse of the outside, but she wasn't sure exactly where they were.

"Jane?" Darcy asked, simply a voice in the dark.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, moving slowly towards the voice with her hand out. She felt something that had a slight squish to it, and she gave it a squeeze trying to figure out what it was.

"Hey!" Darcy yelped, close enough that Jane winced. "Hands off!"

"Sorry," Jane said, blushing slightly as she realized what it was.

"Well, it's as dark as _between_ in here," Darcy muttered. "You get any look at the outside?"

"Forest," Jane admitted with a soft sight. "That's about it."

"I heard them talking about Thread falling tomorrow," Darcy said. "My days are all mixed up though."

"Really?" Jane asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Darcy asked. "Why?"

"I found their flamethrowers," Jane admitted. "And I may have done some adjustments."

"Adjustments?"

"It should look like a malfunction, but its going to hurt whoever tries to use it," Jane explained. "I know we decided to wait to escape until we had a decent plan, but I wasn't sure I'd have the opportunity again."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed. "Probably best that you did. Think we can slip away if they're fighting Thread?"

"We might be able to," Jane nodded. "Not so much if we get locked in here."

"Maybe if one of us dropped something and made a big mess?" Darcy suggested.

"That's good for one of us, but the other?" Jane asked.

"Well, we either run for it or try to get the other out," Darcy said.

"We try to get the other out," Jane decided. She wasn't going to leave Darcy here.

"How are we going to open that door, we knows it locks somehow," Darcy pointed out. "I have no idea how to pick a lock like that.

"I think I could," Jane said, considering. "I've got some Smith training, I might be able to figure it out."

"Think you can make it look like an accident?"

"Easily," Jane agreed with a nod. "I tried not to be all that coordinated today, so they'd underestimate me if we got a chance."

Jane could picture Darcy's grin at that, but she frowned in the silence as she could just make out footsteps coming toward them in a hurry.

"Jane?" Darcy asked.

"Shh," Jane murmured, "Someone's coming."

The door was flung open and the light that came in was blinding in that moment. Jane didn't have a chance to react, before she was grabbed and felt a knife against her throat. They were pushing her out of the room. She heard Darcy cursing and knew the same was happening to her.

"If we can make it to the tunnels, brother," One of them men said.

"We have to move quickly," the man holding Jane agreed. Jane squirmed, realizing that they didn't have to rescue themselves, rescue was already on its way. The knife dug into her throat. "You keep that up and I'll slit your throat here and now."

Jane knew she should fight, but she also didn't want to die, and there was Darcy to think of. She moved reluctantly with the man, searching for a way to slow him up somehow. They knew where they were going and Jane watched as a hidden passage was revealed by the third man. The two with knives pushed their captives through it. It twisted as it slowly rose up until they came out into the woods.

"There now," the man holding Darcy said, looking around. "We just have to make a break for it."

"I say we kill 'em, they'll slow us down," the one holding said, pressing the knife into Jane's throat. She tilted her head back, trying to avoid it.

"No," the third said. "We may need 'em alive. Now c'mon, we'll circle around to the coast. Stay under the trees though. Never know when one of them might be up there."

"Move," the man holding Jane growled and she followed the third.

"Of course, you had to come out near me," a fourth voice said. Jane blinked as the man stepped out and glared at them. He looked familiar.

"We'll kill the girls," the leader of their little group said.

"They're holders, I'm here for transportation only, they're not even beholden to my Weyr," the man sneered.

"They've stolen from tithe trains," Darcy said, suddenly. "I saw stuff that I knew was supposed to be on one."

"But to which Weyr," the rider said.

"Does it matter?" Jane asked.

"Well, not really to me," the rider replied. He smiled and gestured behind them, "But she cares."

Jane felt her captor turn to look and she couldn't help, but glance back just in time to get a good look at an angry dragon roaring. 

"Shards," the man behind her exclaimed, before shoving her at the dragon and bolting in the other direction. Jane stumbled, trying not to, but she fell onto the dragon's thankfully now closed muzzle. The green crooned softly at her, waiting while she regained her balance. 

When she regained it, she turned to look and the man holding Jane was on the ground, screaming in pain. The leader and the other man had disappeared. The rider was staring aghast at Darcy, before he said, "Did you just bite him?"

"He was choking me!!" Darcy defended. "And shouldn't you be going after the other two?"

"No," the rider stated, "They've already been caught by the other dragons."

"Are they coming to pick up this tunnel snake?" Darcy asked, and then kicked him again.

"Darcy!" Jane objected.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it," Darcy defended herself, shaking her hair out and walking away.

"True," Jane agreed. 

"L'key!" another voice called. The rider looked past his dragon and Jane followed his gaze to see two more dragons settling into the clearing. 

"Over here, there's another one," L'key said. Jane looked back at him and considered the name.

"You're in L'thor's wing," Jane stated. "Is he here?"

"The Weyrleader thought he was too involved to bring," L'key replied with a superior looking smirk.

Two more riders entered the clearing and this time Jane was able to recognize Sif and another one of L'thor's friends. Sif smiled seeing them. "You are injured?"

"I think so," Jane said as the other rider went to deal with the third captor. He signaled L'key to help him and L'key finally moved to lift him towards the dragons.

"You think?" Sif repeated.

"I... I..." Jane stammered.

"I'd say we're pretty banged up, but we should be able to go _between_ ," Darcy said and Jane gave her a look of thanks. "I would like it on the record that I want a bath—a hot one—food, and to sleep for a couple of days."

"All of these things can be provided for you at the Weyr, if you'd like?" Sif offered.

Jane looked over at Darcy, who was looking at her, before she said. "I don't know about you, but in my hold we'd have to start a fire to heat the water." 

"We can do better than that," Sif said and it sounded like a promise.

"We'll take the Weyr," Jane said with a nod. Sif smiled and led the way to her dragon. She helped get them settled and then took them to the Weyr.

*

Natasha double checked the straps around Romanoth's neck. "Not too tight?"

 _Not at all_ Romanoth said, turning her head to look at her. _I am ready, you are ready, we will meet Thread and char it from the skies_

Natasha smiled, patting her dragon's neck. "We will."

She barely heard the steps, but she turned to see B'nes, holding her helmet. He was dressed in his wherhide, but had removed his gloves, helmet, and goggles. She wasn't certain what he did while the Wings were fighting Thread now. The only time she'd missed Thread since becoming a full member of the queen's wing was when Romanoth was clutching and B'nes typically disappeared. When she'd been a Weyrling, there had been hopes that he'd recover enough to join a Wing again, but as time had gone by, it had proven a fruitless hope. She knew he would do anything for a chance to try, but N'klas kept to other duties, including sending him out to check the weather before a Threadfall.

"I'm going to need that," Natasha said.

"Need what?" B'nes asked, softly, smiling at her.

"My helmet, unless you'd like me to have even shorter hair," Natasha teased.

B'nes tilted his head as if he was considering it.

"No, I liked you with longer hair," B'nes reminded her.

"It doesn't work so well with a helmet," Natasha pointed out, going over to him.

"I know," B'nes agreed, reaching up to brush her shorter hair out of her face. "And you know how I'm up for whatever will make it easier for you to come back."

"I know," Natasha agreed. "You give me a reason to come back."

B'nes smiled, before gently setting the helmet on her head. She waited as he made use of the limited motion of his weak arm to settle the helmet properly and tighten the straps. It had become a little ritual of theirs and Natasha didn't know if she could face a Thread without looking in B'nes' eyes as he carefully prepped her for battle.

"Be aware," B'nes murmured, "Be smart."

"I'll see you after the Fall," Natasha said back, turning to climb up her saddle.

"Take care of her Romanoth," B'nes said.

 _Always_ , Romanoth answered. B'nes smiled, he must have heard her. Natasha knew there were a few times when her dragon spoke to B'nes. Natasha tended to hear more of Jameth than B'nes heard Romanoth, but that was understandable, considering her bloodline. A bloodline that she didn't discuss with anyone, since she'd decided to choose her own path, which had ended up here at Shield Weyr.

 _We go?_ Romanoth asked.

 _Only as far as where we're meeting the other queens_ , Natasha replied. Romanoth huffed, but took flight, gliding over to where all the queens had gathered in formation, except for Hilth, who was seated on top of the Weyr Bowl with Furiouth. They arrived just in time for Furiouth to relay the order to the other dragons to begin to chew firestone. Natasha flipped the collar up, so that none of her hair stuck out. The goggles went on, followed her gloves. She glanced to each side and found the rest of the queen's wing was ready for action.

She waited until Hilth's signal, before Romanoth and the others took off. They went _between_ and came out over the Big Bay. Thread had not yet begun to fall, but it was due soon. She glanced up and could make out the various wings of the dragons stacked at the various altitudes to provide effective coverage. It was an impressive sight and one few saw, since most of the Holders stayed in their Holds until after Thread had passed and only then would a few come out to make sure that Thread hadn't burrowed into the land, eating any plant or animal that crossed its path.

Natasha settled in her seat as they waited for the sight of Thread. Of course, the long eyed, Arroth announced the first sighting Thread. Natasha could barely see it, watching as the leading edge fell across the waters where Thread would drown or be eaten by marine life.

N'klas was holding the Wings back, waiting for it come closer to shore and Natasha couldn't blame him. The less time spent fighting Thread, the less time for injuries to occur. All dragons got scored by Thread eventually, but a quick trip _between_ would freeze it and break it into black dust. Sometimes a dragon went _between_ and came back out to catch the flame of another dragon, which was due to sloppy Wing mangement and formation. Those accidents would have N'klas meeting with the entire Wing along with a private meeting with the Wingleaders and Wing-seconds.

The queen's wing had to wait the longest for Thread to reach them, as the upper Wings met it first and did their best to make sure that very little fell through. But whenever it did, they flamed it with the flamethrowers. Firestone made a queen infertile and all queen's were expected to keep the species alive. There were times when Natasha envied Sif of Asgard who flew a brown, a large enough dragon to last the full fall. Greens and blues tended not to last the full six hours, but they were far more agile than the big browns and bronzes.

The first bit of Thread made it through the upper wings, falling into Natasha's area. She thumbed the flamethrower on as Romanoth surged toward it, finding it and destroying it. They fell into a rhythm, finding and destroying Thread. Natasha kept a close eye on the gauge of the flamethrower; when the tank was nearing empty, she had Romanoth request a fresh tank and let Hilth know they were going to land for the exchange. The weyrling appeared so quickly that Natasha thought the green rider had timed it there, but he quickly dismounted and brought the tank over and took her empty one.

 _Speedy,_ Natasha remarked to her dragon as Romanoth took off.

 _Very_ , Romanoth agreed, going _between_ to rejoin the wing. She turned the knobs of the tank, adjusting it to get the right flames as they took their position up again.

 _All set_ Natasha thought to Romanoth as she scanned the sky. They found Thread and flew to destroy. Natasha hit the button, but no flame came out of the long wand. Romanoth picked up on her surprise and distress, taking them _between_ in an instant. They came out safely out of the way and quickly informed the other riders. She saw Bobbi's Mockinth dive to catch it, before it could hit the ground.

Natasha had Romanoth drop down as she tried to get the flamethrower to work, she pressed the button several times, but it didn't seem to work. She heard a popping noise from behind her, and then suddenly felt excruciating pain.

 _What happened? You are hurt? How are you hurt? No Thread was near us!_ Romanoth asked, tilting her head to look back at her. Natasha didn't know.

 _The Weyr_ , she informed her dragon, picturing it in her head. The image had been drilled into her mind since she'd learned to take Romanoth _between_. Romanoth went _between_ , coming out above the Weyr bowl and descending rapidly, bugling her distress. She landed and Natasha moved to get herself out of the riding straps, trying to ignore the pain. The Weyrfolk were there to help her down and ease her onto her stomach. As they helped, they fired off questions; she had trouble following them.

"Tasha," B'nes said, sounding distressed. She looked up and tried to smile reassuringly at him, but judging from the way he looked it wasn't. He sank down beside her, slipping a leg underneath her head as he started removing her helmet. "You're bleeding, what happened?"

"Don't know, flamethrower didn't work, and then... it hurts," Natasha said, concentrating on him.

"Water, now," someone yelled, taking charge and firing off orders. "We need to wash this. Someone check Romanoth and get the tank off of her!"

"You stay with me, Tasha," B'nes ordered.

"Don't have to listen to you anymore," Tasha pointed out, wanting the pain to stop. "Why the hell aren't they using numbweed?"

"Just do it for me this once, okay, they'll use numbweed when they've finished washing it," B'nes said, not looking at her, but watching someone else behind her. The water hitting her back took her by surprise, and she gasped, pressing her face into B'nes' leg to keep from crying out louder. The water stopped, before it hit her back again.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" B'nes objected.

"If that stuff that was in the tank got on her," a familiar voice—one she couldn't concentrate on identifying, said, "We need to ensure that it's off, completely."

"Fine, but does she have to be awake?" B'nes growled at them. His voice was softer as he leaned in to whisper, "Just hold it together Tasha, you can make it through this." Tasha stared at him, because B'nes didn't do soft though, they pushed, they fought.

 _He is worried, he can't help you, all he knows is that you hurt_ , Jameth stated. _We don't want to see you hurt._

"Here, Tasha, drink this," B'nes said, offering her a cup.

"Need to move," Natasha gasped out. They helped her to sit up some, so she could drink whatever was in the cup: fellis laced wine. She was eased back down, before they poured water on her back again. She didn't feel it as much, as she let go and slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. The Hunt

Jane woke up slowly, aware that she was warm and she had the distinct feeling that she was safe. She didn't question that feeling of safety until she'd woken up fully and remembered the events of... had it been just yesterday? It couldn't have been yesterday, could it? She glanced around the room, taking in the doorways in the dim light. There wasn't anyone in here with her and she couldn't hear anyone moving around.

She slipped out of the bed and stretched, feeling like she'd slept far longer than she had before, but considering the last week? She wasn't sure how long it had been, but that wasn't too surprising. The air was chilly, reminding her that she was at Asgard Weyr, as she investigated the doorways. The first led to a larger cavern facing another walkway. She decided not to investigate, though she was fairly sure that it looked on the Weyr bowl and she was looking at the other side of it. The second led to a large bathing room. The bath seemed to be connected to a natural hot spring as the water was far warmer than what she expected by the chill air. She dimly remembered taking a bath before falling asleep. There were clean trousers and a shirt laying on a shelf and they were in her size. She eyed the tub and then decided to take a quick bath.

She stripped and climbed in, sighing as the warm water eased all of her aches. She ducked under the water, smiling at the luxury of a bath that didn't needed to be heated. She found the sweetsand and washed, before tilting back to relax in the water for a bit.

Her arrival at the Weyr had been a blur, she'd remembered bathing and eating as L'thor had doted on her. The memory caused her to smile as she thought of the Wingleader. He'd fussed at the healer who had checked her over. He'd informed her that she needed to eat and drink and catch up on her sleep. Then he'd gone to ensure that Darcy was alright, which she had been. 

Her stomach growled and she decided that there had to be food somewhere. She climbed out, reminding herself that she'd probably get a chance at another one later on. She used a towel and dried off, before dressing in the clean clothes. There were boots as well, which she pulled on and then stepped out into the larger cavern. There was a rock shelf, which was probably used for a dragon, but there was no dragon occupying it now. She glanced around and spotted another human sized door and found the corridor. She went to the ledge first to try and determine just how up she was and was relieved she was probably on the second level of weyrs. She went into the corridor and found the staircase and made it down to the floor of the Weyr bowl. The nine peaks of Asgard Weyr created a magnificent backdrop.

There wasn't much activity on the Weyr floor and judging by the light, it was still early. Jane sighed as she studied the Weyr floor. She didn't know much about the Weyr, she'd never been in one, though she'd hoped like many a child that one day she'd be chosen on Search. It hadn't happened and she'd never been invited to anything at the Weyr.

"Lady Jane?" a soft voice said and Jane startled. The woman smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry, you're looking a bit lost."

"I am," Jane admitted. "I was hoping to find some food."

"Well, follow me then," the woman said, gesturing at her. Jane hesitated, before following after her. "I'm Kelda, I'm the headwoman here."

"Hello," Jane said.

"L'thor finally sought his weyr late last night, I was beginning to think I was going to have to dose his drink with fellis," Kelda said as they entered a room with tables and chairs. It was filled with delicious smells and Jane's stomach growled, causing Kelda to laugh. "You will sit down and eat and then I'll go wake L'thor."

"Uh, what about Darcy?" Jane asked.

"That one, woke up yesterday, ate, and went back to sleep. I expect we'll see her sooner rather than later," Kelda said, gently guiding Jane to a table and pushing her into the seat. Kelda slipped away and came back with a plate loaded with food and pitcher of klah. Jane poured herself a cup and drunk it. Kelda tsked, "I can't see how you can drink that without a touch of sweetner."

"Takes too long, and somedays, I just need to wake up," Jane said. "And I feel all foggy, like I slept too long."

"Well, you did sleep the day away yesterday," Kelda said. "I went in to check on you, but you barely moved."

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"It's quite alright my dear," Kelda said. "You had a big scare, but you're safe now. The Weyr won't let any harm come to you."

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Now eat," Kelda said. "There were a few minor injuries, but nothing major in the assault. Lord Ross and Lady Laynia have decided to put them into the mines at Attilan unless you have anything to add to their crimes?"

Jane stared, confused as she ate the porridge.

Kelda watched her, "Did they rape you, dear?"

"No," Jane said, shaking her head. "They hit me, but I didn't think they'd do _that_."

Kelda nodded, "That's what Darcy said. Laynia would have them castrated and exiled if they had. The Lady of Krosnaforda has no tolerance for sexual assault."

"And Ross does?" Jane asked.

"Only because he believes women are the weaker sex," Kelda said with disdain. "I'm glad I'm not Weyrwoman Maria and have to put up with him all the time. The only time I have to is when there's a Hatching and one of his fosterlings is on the sand." She smirked. "Brunhilda was the one who escorted him last time, and she envies Sif."

"Why does she envy Sif?" Jane asked.

"Because Sif rides a brown dragon, a flaming dragon, while Brunhilda is a queen rider."

"But that's prestigious," Jane pointed out.

"It is," Kelda agreed. "And she loves her dragon, but Brunhilda and Sif are of the same cloth."

Jane smiled and nodded, "So some of the queen riders are envious of Sif?"

"A few, not many," Kelda said. "They do respect what Sif has done, because even with L'thor's support, Sif had to be the best and she was."

"I've only met her a handful of times, but I like her," Jane said.

"Jane," L'thor's voice boomed and Jane turned to find the bronze rider striding across the room towards her.

"L'thor," she said and rose to greet him properly this time. She was swept up in a hug and lifted off the ground.

"I am so glad that you're safe," L'thor rumbled.

"I am," Jane said, tucking her head into L'thor's neck. She felt so much safer in that moment. L'thor released her to look study her face.

"You look much better," L'thor said softly.

"And she'll remain that way, so long as she eats," Kelda pointed out.

"Yes, the healer says you must eat Jane," L'thor said, escorting her back to the table. She smiled at him, amused by his affection and resumed eating.

"Kelda says Darcy is well?" Jane asked, between bites.

"She is," L'thor nodded. "She will be well cared for as will you."

"Thank you," Jane said, smiling at him.

"It is my pleasure Jane," L'thor said, gently laying his hand over hers. She turned it and wove her fingers through his. She was looking forward to her recovery.

*

Cl'ton tilted back in the chair; he debated getting up and walking around the room, but he didn't want to disturb Natasha. B'nes was out and by unspoken agreement they'd decided that one of them would be with her. B'nes had stayed with her until after Threadfall and he'd taken a brief break when Cl'ton had returned, before coming back and shooing him out of the room, because he stank of firestone and ash. Cl'ton had bathed Arroth, before taking care of himself. He'd brought food when he returned, enough for B'nes and himself. They'd slept awkwardly in the chairs, because there were times Natasha didn't wish to share her bed, and neither of them wished to upset her. They'd both been awake when the healer had come in late last night, and had been surprised to see Masterhealer Wanda herself.

Cl'ton had been the one to ask if she'd recover. Wanda had smiled and informed him that she should and had given them instructions. Cl'ton was fairly sure that Natasha was going to end up kicking them both out of her weyr, but not for a while.

 _He's coming back_ , Arroth said, interrupting his thoughts. Cl'ton turned to catch B'nes as he walked in.

"She wake up at all?" B'nes asked, softly, trying not to disturb her.

"Stirred a little," Cl'ton answered. "But no."

B'nes sighed, moving to take a seat. "Mastersmith Forge was in, he thinks the flamethrower was sabotaged."

Cl'ton dropped the chair to all four legs, "This is a Weyr, who would do that to a queen rider's..." Cl'ton trailed off as he realized there was one person in the Weyr who would and that person had been escorted by Cl'ton himself. Cl'ton hung his head as he realized that Barney must have done it and Cl'ton had given him all the information he had needed the day before the Fall. He'd been such a fool to trust Barney. Barney had probably been planning the whole thing from the beginning. He needed to do something and normally he'd tell Natasha, get her advice, but she was hurt. She didn't need his problems, which left him with who? B'nes?

"Cl'ton," B'nes hissed, drawing Cl'ton's attention. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Um..." Cl'ton tried to remember what the man had said.

"They're questioning the weyrling that brought the tank," B'nes said. "They'll find out who did it and they'll make them pay."

No, not B'nes, Cl'ton decided. B'nes would blame Cl'ton and while Cl'ton probably deserved it, he didn't want it. He wanted a chance to fix and to do that he needed to find Barney.

"Yeah, that's good," Cl'ton decided, moving to get up. "I'm going to take a walk."

B'nes nodded, "You have been here a while."

Cl'ton slipped out of the weyr and headed to where Barney was quartered. He'd find his brother—that was the first step—and he'd... he'd take him to N'klas, and own up to his part in this. Cl'ton slipped into Barney's quarters and frowned as he looked around. The chest that contained his clothes was emptier than it should have been. He knew Nia had given him some more things and it looked like Barney had left. A few brief words with the Beast Master to make sure that Barney hadn't been sent on an errand, revealed that Barney had in fact left.

Cl'ton left the Weyr's beast hold, debating what to do and hating that Natasha was hurt, because she would know. He headed towards his weyr and the comforting presence of Arroth, who crooned at him, lifting her head to nudge him as Cl'ton wrapped his arms around her.

"Such an idiot," he murmured into her hide. "I should never have trusted him."

 _You are not an idiot,_ Arroth said. 

"I am, I should have told Natasha and let her tell me I was being an idiot for doing this," Cl'ton said. "Now, I need to talk to someone and I don't know who, especially since he's run. I suppose the two of us could go after him."

 _We will find him_ , Arroth agreed. _But there is a lot of area to cover._

Cl'ton smiled at his dragon's confidence. It wasn't something he felt; there really was a lot of area to cover. "Probably be better to search if we were on the ground."

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip said and Cl'ton turned to find the wing-second standing in the doorway. "Lolath said you wanted to see me."

"I didn't..." Cl'ton started, before looking at Arroth.

 _You needed to talk to someone, he will listen_ Arroth said, nudging him.

"You..." Cl'ton said, surprised that his dragon had taken the initiative and then just shook his head.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip said softly as he walked over to him. "Talk to me."

"I... I messed up," Cl'ton admitted.

"How'd you mess up?" Ph'lip asked, calmly and patiently.

"I... I trusted someone I shouldn't have."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Ph'lip's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"I do, he kind of disappeared years before I even came to the Weyr, but I ran into him at the Cameron gather."

"And?"

"He said he found an abandoned Hold and was working it to make work," Cl'ton explained.

"Noble," Ph'lip murmured softly.

"He didn't have the Lord Holders' permission to make it work though," Cl'ton added, causing Ph'lip to frown. "I probably should have said something, but I thought I could talk him into going to a Lord Holder and getting permission. I mean, I was willing to back him and I thought maybe I could talk Natasha into backing him too. I just needed some time to talk him into it."

"Time you didn't have?" Ph'lip asked.

"No, but he needed some help and I did help him, but I never saw the Hold," Cl'ton added. "And the first time I went to meet him, there was this another man there and..." He hesitated, he hadn't told Ph'lip the whole truth about the sketch that he'd recognized.

"He was one of the men in the sketches?" Ph'lip finished, arching an eyebrow. Cl'ton nodded, meekly. "And you wanted to find out what part your brother had in it?"

"He wasn't in the sketches," Cl'ton defended. "So, yeah."

"What did he say when you asked?"

"That they'd gone too far and he wanted out, but wasn't sure there was any place safe for him," Cl'ton said. "I brought him to the Weyr, and he said if he felt safe, he'd tell us where they were hiding."

"Did he?" Ph'lip asked.

"N'klas asked me to think of where they could be first and I used what little he had told me to figure it out," Cl'ton explained.

"You are very lucky that the hostages were rescued safely and that the items are being returned to where they belong," Ph'lip said, looking disappointed. "However with that in mind, I don't think I have to tell..."

"I... I think he's responsible for sabotaging Natasha's flamethrower," Cl'ton finished, surprised because he was fairly sure that Ph'lip was going to let this go, and he didn't deserve it.

Ph'lip paused, staring at him, before repeating what Cl'ton had told him, "You trusted someone you shouldn't have."

"He's run off," Cl'ton admitted. "I don't think he's overly fond of us dragonriders, so..."

"It stands to reason that he used you to gain access and hurt one of us," Ph'lip finished.

"I can go after him," Cl'ton volunteered. "I can find him, just give me the chance."

Ph'lip gave him a long look, "I'm sure you can, but..." he trailed off, an expression that Cl'ton recognized as 'the dragon is talking now', which he'd seen on numerous riders. "I think it's best that you not do this alone."

"Then with who?" Cl'ton asked.

"Me," Ph'lip said.

Cl'ton's eyes widened, but he nodded. He was surprised that the other man would want to do to come with.

"Best we don't come back to the Weyr, the dragons like to gossip," Ph'lip said. "I'll meet you at the Star Stones; bring what you'll need for a few days."

"Yes, Sir," Cl'ton agreed, watching as Ph'lip turned to leave. He stared for a bit until Arroth nudged him.

 _I believe he told you to pack_ , Arroth reminded him. It didn't take him long to put his things together and grab his bow. He did run down to the lower caverns to gather some food, saying that he was going to hunt today. He gathered his things up and loaded Arroth, before heading towards the rim of the Weyr bowl. They had to wait a few minutes, but Arroth spotted Lolath flying up and Cl'ton knew the green was admiring the bronze fly upwards.

 _Lolath says we are to take the lead_ , Arroth informed him, before dropping off the rim, snapping her wings open to catch the air and fly up to meet them. _Where should we go?_

 _Only way out is through the main gates. Follow the road, at some point he's going to go off it, but I want to do a sweep of the road first_ Cl'ton decided. It wouldn't take them very long to do that and then Cl'ton could try and figure out where Barney had likely gone off the road.

*

St'ven trudged down to the lower caverns of Stark Weyr. He'd been working all day with A'tony's wing and R'dey had said he was coming along nicely. A'tony had been sent to run errands by O'diah. Having finally met the man, St'ven agreed with A'tony's assessment: the man needed to be removed as Weyrleader. O'diah was tricky though and was certainly trying to keep A'tony out of the Weyr. A'tony wasn't dumb though, he made sure that R'dey, Pepper, and St'ven all knew he was going, so that he could be called back if the other bronzes started blooding their kills.

St'ven put together a plate of food, before finding a table in the corner where he could sit and eat. He was able to see most of the cavern that made up the dining area for the Weyr and there were other riders spread around. The head table on the raised dais was empty, but St'ven hadn't seen O'diah or Mari in a while. He knew Mari was keeping to her quarters as she trained Pepper (who probably didn't need the training) and O'diah, well, he wasn't sure what the Weyrleader was doing. 

His attention was caught by the sudden arrival of Pepper, who strode into the room as if she owned it, carrying something in a bundle. In a way she did, because when her dragon rose she would be the Weyrwoman. She paused and scanned the room, looking absolutely pleased when she spotted someone near him. She headed in his direction and St'ven glanced around, trying to figure out who she was headed toward.

"St'ven," Pepper said, loudly. "There you are, I was looking for you."

St'ven blinked in shock at that, because he couldn't imagine why she was looking for him. "I was getting something to eat?"

"I see that," Pepper said. "I got you a present."

"You did?" St'ven asked.

"I did," Pepper said, sliding the bundle over to him.

He arched an eyebrow, but opened it and smiled when he saw its contents. "Paper."

"And paints, you did mention that you were training to be a painter," Pepper reminded him.

"I did," St'ven agreed with a nod.

"I thought you might like some," Pepper said.

"I do, thank you," St'ven said sincerely, though he rather wondered about this. There was something off about this. She was louder than normal and it almost seemed like Pepper was putting on a show.

 _She is_ , Rogeth said. _She's trying to get some of the riders to think she favors you rather than A'tony_.

 _Divide and conquer the detractors, hmm?_ St'ven mused to his dragon as he picked up and dipped his voice lower, but projected it, so it would seem like he was trying to keep their conversation secret. "Would you care to join me?"

"I would," Pepper agreed, and he caught the pleased look in her eye.

"Would you like me to fix you a plate?" St'ven asked.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that," Pepper said.

"I'm offering," St'ven insisted and stood.

"Thank you, St'ven, you're so polite," Pepper said. He went to get her food and wasn't too surprised when he came back to see O'diah talking to Pepper. St'ven made his way back over to them.

"Is there a problem Weyrleader O'diah?" St'ven asked, setting the plate in front of Pepper.

"No problem," Pepper said. "O'diah thinks I should join him at the head table, but I'd rather sit and talk to you."

"You are going to be Weyrwoman, by rank you should be at the head table," O'diah rumbled.

"But she's not Weyrwoman yet," St'ven pointed out as he returned to his seat. "Once Gwyneth rises, then she becomes Weyrwoman; until then, there remains a possibility that her queen won't be the first to rise."

"Gwyneth will be the first to rise," O'diah stated.

"It would be highly unlikely for her not to rise," St'ven agreed. "But the chance remains."

"So, I'm going to stay here," Pepper said, reaching over to thread her fingers through St'ven's. "With St'ven."

O'diah glared at them, before turning away and going to get his own food.

"Doesn't want you spending time with the other bronze riders, does he?" St'ven murmured as he watched O'diah.

"No," Pepper agreed, quietly. She smiled at him. "Hopefully, now, he won't know who to keep his eye on. He's been wearing out A'tony and Jarvith with all the running around."

"Not exactly fair," St'ven agreed, shaking his head.

"No," Pepper agreed. "It's why I made a scene. Thank you for playing along."

"Not a problem," St'ven murmured. Pepper smiled at him, squeezing his hand, before pulling it away, so she could pick up a fork to start eating. St'ven glanced away as he realized that Pepper's hand had lingered for so long. He grabbed his fork and started eating.

"How's training?" Pepper asked.

"Good, I'm learning a lot, which I'm kind of surprised about," St'ven answered.

"Oh?" Pepper asked.

"Apparently some of the techniques I learned, don't work as well when fighting Thread," St'ven explained.

"Really?"

St'ven nodded. "R'dey thinks it changed slightly in the last two hundred years and then they relearned the correct technique when Thread fell."

Pepper considered it, before nodding. "It makes sense."

"Yeah, but I'm catching up," St'ven agreed.

"And we face Thread in two days," Pepper pointed out.

St'ven nodded, "R'dey thinks I'll be ready and I'm looking forward to it."

 _As am I_ , Rogeth agreed. St'ven chuckled at that.

"Rogeth?" Pepper asked.

St'ven nodded, "He's ready too."

"Good," Pepper agreed. "Just be careful and smart when it comes time."

"You too," St'ven said, because if Pepper or Gwyneth were hurt then Gwyneth wouldn't rise and someone else would become Weyrwoman.

Pepper stared at him, before her eyes widened, "Oh... I never thought about that."

"And hopefully no one else does," St'ven murmured softly. Pepper nodded, but he could see her struggling with it, before she nodded as she came to terms with it. St'ven offered her an encouraging smile. One that she returned a moment later, though she still looked worried.

"Why the long faces?" A'tony asked as she et a plate down and collapsed into another seat at their table.

St'ven jumped, looking over at him He hadn't noticed the other rider's approach.

"I'll tell you later," Pepper said, softly.

"Okay," A'tony said, glancing at them. "How was training?"

"Good, great," St'ven answered as the conversation took on a familiar line of questioning, before turning to another topic. St'ven liked it, he enjoyed both Pepper's and A'tony's company. They were lucky to have each other.

*

Jane smiled as she watched the dragonriders at what was probably their most relaxed. Asgard Weyr didn't have to fight Thread for a few more days and the safe return of Jane and Darcy was a cause for celebration. Darcy was dancing with a number of dragonriders as the Weyr harpers had been called on to provide music and an impromptu celebration had begun. Jane had danced with most of L'thor and firends, mostly with L'thor but V'stagg had caught for more than her fair share. She'd had long conversations with Sif and a few of the queen riders; it had been a truly excellent night.

She sipped her wine as she considered her options. L'thor was taking a turn dancing with some of the children, who he'd affectionately called weyrbrats. She smiled as she watched him dance with some of them—he was very good with children.

Someone cleared their throat next to her and she glanced, turning to find her reluctant savior. Now, she remembered him, because L'thor had pointed him out. "L'key."

"Lady Jane," L'key stated. "May I have this dance?"

Jane blinked, before nodding. L'thor was busy and L'key was his foster brother. They danced for a bit, when L'key commented, "I'm surprised that he left you alone."

"He wanted to dance with some of the children," Jane said, glancing at him.

"Ah," L'key said. "Tell me, has he paid any particular attention to any of them?"

"Not to my knowledge," Jane stated. "Why?"

L'key smiled, "Just wondering if there was any substance to any of the gossip."

"Gossip?" Jane repeated.

"You didn't think you were the first woman L'thor has shown interest in?" L'key asked.

"Well..." Jane hesitated, because she'd never thought about, never even considered it. "I've never thought about it."

"Well, he is a charmer," L'key said. "I do believe he's managed to bed Sif at times, but he never stays. I think he's waiting to see who will be Weyrwoman when O'din and Frigga step down, in all honesty."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jane asked.

"Well, the Weyrleader is chosen by whose bronze dragon can catch the queen," L'key informed her. "And L'thor does intend to be Weyrleader after O'din."

Jane glanced over at L'thor, unsure of what to make of that.

"I suppose you could be his mistress," L'key said. "I'm not sure the holders would approve of that though."

"I don't think L'thor would ever..."

"Name a Weyrwoman and Weyrleader who aren't partners in all sense of the word?" L'key asked.

Jane hesitated, because none of the current Weyrleaders had other romantic partners, at least none that she knew of it.

"See, you cannot," L'key said, before pulling her close to hiss into her ear. "You are a Holder, someone to pass his time until Frigga makes it clear, which rider will succeed her. That is assuming, he doesn't tire of you sooner."

Jane pushed herself away, staring at him, but he merely smiled politely and bowed. "I enjoyed our dance Lady Jane." With that he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Jane swallowed and looked for L'thor, frowning when she couldn't find him. She looked for one of the others, his friendlier friends, before finally spotting Sif. She made her way over to her.

"Hey, do you know what happened to L'thor," Jane asked.

"Healerhall requested that Healer Bruce be taken to Shield Weyr," Sif said. "L'thor was one the one that conveyed him."

"Oh?" Jane asked.

"You are healthy," Sif said. "One of the queen riders was injured, and Masterhealer Wanda decided to send him on to Shield Weyr."

Jane nodded, "Do you know when he'll be back."

Sif shook her head, "He has many friends there and I expect he'll want to speak to the queen rider to wish her a speedy recovery."

Jane frowned slightly at that. "Does he...? Is he...?" Jane stammered, trying to figure out how to word her question.

"Does he have a lover there?" Sif asked, laughing when Jane nodded. "You holders when it comes to sex. I do not understand why you're so... hidebound."

"Sif," Jane requested.

"No," Sif answered. "He has no other lover besides yourself as far as I know."

"So he's had others?"

"Yes," Sif nodded.

"Does he want to be Weyrleader after O'din?" Jane asked, because everything L'key was saying was true so far.

"It won't be for a while, both Frigga and O'din are healthy and we are a long-lived lot," Sif said, referring to the dragonriders. "Have no worries about that."

"Of course not," Jane said, before stepping away. She was lying, she was still worried about it. Jane had to think of the future, she was to hold after her father, and if she was honest, L'thor was not a proper suitor for her. She slipped away from the festivities, deciding to get some sleep, because things might make sense in the morning and then she wouldn't have to wait for L'thor to get back. She wouldn't know how long he stayed and that just might be for the best.

*

Ph'lip worked to construct the campsite for the evening. They'd elected not to return to the Weyr, so that the dragons wouldn't let any gossip out. Granted, N'klas and Maria already knew, he'd had to inform them. Cl'ton had been set on finding Barney this day, but as the sun started setting, Ph'lip had called an end to the search. Cl'ton had removed the harness and the few things he had from Arroth, before announcing that he was going to find them some dinner and disappearing off into the forest.

Ph'lip glanced at Arroth, who had settled next to Lolath. It was odd to see the two dragons, so close. Most dragons didn't do that, keeping space to themselves, except when it came to mating flights.

 _She likes me_ , Lolath pointed out.

"Is she worried about Cl'ton?" Ph'lip asked, glancing at her as he took a sip of his water, because Cl'ton had been gone for a while, long enough for Ph'lip to set up camp and get a small fire going.

 _No,_ the distinctly feminine voice said and Ph'lip almost spat out the water in surprise. Ph'lip looked back over her, noting that she had lifted her first eyelid and he could make out the slow blue-green eyes of a dragon. _My rider hunts well_. 

"Does he?" Ph'lip remarked.

 _We do not use the grounds very often or make use of a Hold's flock_ Arroth said, sounding smug. _You will eat well tonight_.

"So long as he shares," Ph'lip pointed out and he rather hoped that Cl'ton would share, because he wasn't used to going to bed on an empty stomach. He should have grabbed something from the lower caverns to contribute.

 _He will share,_ Arroth said. _He doesn't wish to inconvenience you further._

"He's not inconveniencing me," Ph'lip objected.

 _You both could be at the Weyr, we could do this by ourselves,_ Arroth murmured.

 _But you are not by yourselves_ Lolath murmured, nudging Arroth's shoulder with his muzzle. Arroth turned to look at him, before resettling. _We are here to help._

Whatever Arroth's reply was to that, Ph'lip wasn't privy to it.

 _She worries for her rider_ , Lolath murmured.

 _Is he in trouble?_ Ph'lip asked.

 _He believes he is, with you, with the Weyrleaders,_ Lolath explained. _He is in no danger now._

 _He won't be in too much trouble,_ Ph'lip said. _He's been a steady, reliable rider for years. I think we can overlook this considering the situation._

 _He comes_ Lolath said, lifting his head in the direction of wherever Cl'ton was coming from, and sure enough the green rider appeared. He paused at the edge of the clearing.

"You got a fire going," Cl'ton stated.

"I'm not completely useless in the wilderness," Ph'lip replied.

"Never thought you were," Cl'ton replied, quickly as he moved to prepare the food.

"Yet you seem surprised that I started a fire," Ph'lip said. "It looks like you caught something."

"Wherry, found some berries and plants to go with it; combine that with the bread and cheese I grabbed from the lower caverns and we'll have a proper meal."

"I didn't think of going to the lower caverns until after we had settled," Ph'lip admitted.

"You said to plan for overnight," Cl'ton said with a shrug as he went about setting up their meal.

"I did," Ph'lip agreed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Cl'ton said, "I can take care of this."

Ph'lip glanced over at the dragons and saw that Arroth had closed her eyelids again, feigning sleep perhaps.

 _She will not speak to me_ , Lolath said. _But she is speaking to Cl'ton_.

 _Using his name?_ , Ph'lip asked, because most dragons didn't use other riders' name. They gave an impression of who they were speaking of. Using another rider's name meant that the dragon liked the rider.

 _Of course, I like him. You like him, too,_ Lolath pointed out.

Ph'lip hummed his agreement, because he did like Cl'ton, even though Cl'ton had never shown any interest in anyone, besides Natasha. 

Cl'ton glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow, clearly questioning the noise.

"Lolath," Ph'lip explained.

"Ah," Cl'ton nodded, going back to work. He'd lost his wherhide jacket, leaving him in a sleeveless tunic, exposing muscled arms. Dragonriders were a fit lot, but Cl'ton's arms were better than most. Ph'lip knew they predated his Impression, could remember a younger Cl'ton in the Weyr with the same muscular arms..

"I've never done this before," Ph'lip murmured, deciding to fill the silence.

"Well, you're weyrbred, why would you need to camp out overnight?" Cl'ton asked.

"My parents were crafters though, who got positioned at the Weyr," Ph'lip informed him.

"Really?" Cl'ton asked, looking up at him.

Ph'lip nodded. "My father is a journeyman smith and my mother is a master harper."

"Both of which would be needed in a Weyr," Cl'ton agreed with a nod.

"It's where they met, and they each decided not to get romantically involved with one of the crazy Weyrfolk," Ph'lip agreed.

"They still alive?"

"Yeah, Mom got asked to go elsewhere and dad was able to move on with her. Of course by that time, I was dragon crazy and was just old enough to be on the sands."

"So you stayed?" Cl'ton asked.

"I did. I was allowed one turn to impress and then I had to come join them and learn my father's craft."

"When'd you impress?"

"At the one that was going to be my very last impression," Ph'lip said, with a smile. "I was the first one though."

Cl'ton smiled. "Were they happy?"

"They were disappointed that I wasn't going to take up smithing, but..."

"Not cut out for a harper?"

"Have you heard me sing?" Ph'lip asked. "I think wherries sound better than me."

Cl'ton glanced at him, "Really?"

"Really?" Ph'lip nodded. "Do you sing?"

Cl'ton nodded, "Now, but I didn't use to."

"Why not?" Ph'lip asked.

"I had a good voice when I was young. Barney heard one of the harpers say that I should go to Harper Hall," Cl'ton said. "I didn't want to leave my brother, and I didn't want to be a harper, so I stopped. Nothing they could do would get me to sing again."

"Why didn't you want to be a harper?"

"Because it was a harper that told me my parents were dead. And while it wasn't the harper's fault..."

"You blamed them anyway?"

Cl'ton nodded, "I was a stupid kid, still stupid in some ways."

"You are not stupid," Ph'lip said, surprised that Cl'ton gave him an opening.

"I should never have trusted him," Cl'ton said. "I shouldn't have brought him to the Weyr. I should have told someone right away."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Ph'lip asked, curious. He could see Cl'ton hesitating. "It's just me and the dragons, and they won't tell."

"Because I'd lost my brother once before and I didn't want to lose him again. I knew if I told someone, then he'd be angry and I would probably never see him again," Cl'ton said, slowly. "I thought I could convince him to come forward, and ask permission to hold properly, which he might have been able to do with me backing him. He certainly would've if I had convinced Natasha to as well."

"So you were trying to endear yourself to him, so that he'd listen to you?" Ph'lip asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I was," Cl'ton said. "I didn't like the look of the guy that was with him the first time, but I ignored it, because it was Barney. I guess, I should have gone with my gut that first meeting. I should have told you."

"Probably," Ph'lip agreed. "But you didn't and now, well, you'll be smarter next time."

"There's not going to be a next time," Cl'ton declared.

"If there is," Ph'lip said.

"He's my only brother, no one else has that... sway with me," Cl'ton pointed out.

"Natasha?"

"Natasha wouldn't ask me to do something like this. She'd smack me upside the head," Cl'ton said. He paused, before looking up at Ph'lip with a contrite look. "Just how much trouble am I in?"

"You may have to sit out a Fall or two, and do some turns a messenger, maybe some late nights as a watch dragon," Ph'lip said, considering it. "But we're not going to hold you responsible for Barney's actions, you made a mistake. The only thing you're in trouble for is not telling me you recognized the picture." Ph'lip gave Cl'ton a look. "But that is tempered by the fact that we'd probably still be looking for that hold, if not for you. You're trying to fix this and we understand that."

Ph'lip watched as Cl'ton breathed out, shoulders drooping in obvious relief. "I'll do it, whatever I need to do to fix this mess," Cl'ton murmured softly. "The Weyr... the Weyr is my home. I... I don't..."

"You don't what?" Ph'lip asked, softly.

"I don't want to leave," Cl'ton said.

"That was never an option, unless you wanted to go to another Weyr," Ph'lip said softly. He paused, wondering, "Do you want to?"

"No," Cl'ton said, looking at him. "I like Shield, I like the people."

"Natasha and B'nes?" Ph'lip suggested.

"And you," Cl'ton said, softly.

Ph'lip smiled at that, "I like having you around the Weyr. I know there's someone I can rely on who won't try and push their dragon past their endurance."

"Have to take care of her," Cl'ton said, voice softening with his obvious affection for the green. "She's the whole reason I get this life. Only fair that I take care of her."

"They are incredible," Ph'lip agreed. Cl'ton nodded, smiling at him. Ph'lip was aware just how close he was to the other man. The man he wanted was in reach, looking at him with warmth and affection...all Ph'lip had to do was reach out and take it. He couldn't though, he needed to let Cl'ton make his choice, especially since he hadn't been able to for so long. He smiled invitingly, hoping that Cl'ton would take the invitation.

Cl'ton leaned closer and Ph'lip let his lips curl a little wider and suddenly Cl'ton was gone, pulling away and moving towards the fire.

"Shards," Cl'ton growled. Ph'lip blinked, before looking at the fire.

"There a problem?" he asked, trying not to let his disappointment show.

"Eh, my share is just a bit crispier than I like it," Cl'ton replied.

"I could eat that bit," Ph'lip offered. "You did do the hunting."

"And you could be at the Weyr," Cl'ton said, handing him a stick with wherry meat on it. "I've had worse."

"Have you?" Ph'lip asked, as Cl'ton turned to rummage through the pack. He returned with cheese and bread.

"Tunnel snake isn't that bad if you're hungry enough," Cl'ton replied with a shrug as he laid out their feast between them. "Eat, Ph'lip."

Ph'lip stared a bit longer, before digging in. The food was surprisingly good and Ph'lip made sure to compliment Cl'ton. He thought he caught a blush on the man's face, but in the dim light it was hard to tell. They ate in silence; Ph'lip was unsure of what to say and Cl'ton seemed to have retreated back into himself. When they finished their meals, Cl'ton banked the fire and settled himself against his dragon, as Ph'lip did the same.

 _I think, he likes you_ Lolath said.

 _I think he does, but I'm not sure if it's like that_ , Ph'lip replied back.

 _I wish you would let me..._ Lolath trailed off.

 _I'm sure Cl'ton has made other arrangements_ , Ph'lip pointed out. He heard his dragon rumble at that; Lolath apparently didn't care what arrangements Cl'ton had made.

 _Zoith did not deserve her_ , Lolath murmured.

 _No, he didn't, and his rider didn't deserve Cl'ton_ , Ph'lip agreed.

 _We would treat them better_ , Lolath stated.

 _We would, but until Cl'ton asks, we will enjoy their friendship,_ Ph'lip said. His dragon offered no more words and Ph'lip let himself drift off to sleep. 

*

St'ven found a quiet corner of the Weyr and sketched along the paper that Pepper had given him. He'd already filled some of the pages with people he had known, H'ward, D'gan, and Peggy, but he'd also begun filling the pages with people that were around now; A'tony and Pepper had taken center stage in many of them. They both lit up when they were together and when they were apart they were equally enthralling. A'tony had the most expressive eyes and St'ven sometimes felt he struggled to capture them, while Pepper was full of small and secretive expressions.

It was nice and peaceful at least for now, but St'ven knew that it wouldn't last too long. Tomorrow Thread would fall and R'dey had ordered a light practice. They were lucky that Thread would fall late in the afternoon, so they would have plenty of time to rest. St'ven had checked his harness after the practice and there were no weak spots.

He shifted in his seat suddenly aware of an odd feeling in the back of his mind. He paused, catching the sounds of scared herdbeasts, which wasn't unusual, though it did seem a bit longer.

 _Rogeth?_ St'ven asked, as he stood to go and put his things away.

 _Busy_ , Rogeth answered. His mental voice deepened and St'ven shuddered, steps faltering as his dragon's feelings rolled through him.

He reached out to grab one of the young children, "Will you return these to my weyr?"

"Yes, bronze rider," the child said, taking the pad and pencils. He changed his direction, heading instead toward the queen's quarters, pausing outside the lower caverns to look toward the pen. Rogeth, almost glowing in the afternoon light, was there along with another bronze. Rogeth lifted his muzzle up and St'ven was unsurprised to see that it was darker. "The bronzes blood their kill," he said to himself, before looking around and spotting R'dey.

"R'dey, have Warmanth call Jarvith back," St'ven ordered.

R'dey glanced at him, before looking out and nodding. "They're blooding their kill. Gwyneth?"

"I think so," St'ven said. "But it doesn't matter, now does it?"

"No," R'dey agreed. "Better get Pepper."

St'ven nodded and headed for the stairs. He checked Pepper's weyr first and saw that the golden queen slept, but Pepper wasn't there. St'ven hesitated, trying to think, before heading toward the records room where Mari and Pepper had been. He knocked politely on the door, alert to the voices inside.

"Yes?" Mari called, allowing St'ven to step in.

"The bronzes are blooding their kill," St'ven informed them.

"She's asleep," Pepper said, pausing.

"Pepper, you must remember not to let her feed, just blood," Mari said.

"I know, Mari, Gwyneth has risen before," Pepper reminded her, moving quickly towards St'ven.

"This is for the Weyr," Mari reminded. "It's twice as important."

"I know," Pepper said calmly, before stepping out of the room to join St'ven in the hall. "Has A'tony been called in?" 

"I have R'dey on it," St'ven said, as he followed her back to her weyr. "Thought it best, before O'diah decided not to call him back."

"Good," Pepper said, taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" St'ven asked.

"A little," Pepper replied, giving him a small smile. "But for now, we must wait for her to wake."

"Agreed," St'ven said, glancing around when he heard footsteps. St'ven recognized the shoulder knots that marked these men as Wingleaders. He carefully kept his face neutral as he realized just how old the Wingleaders were. There was no young blood and thus no real challenge for O'diah, at least not until this flight. Yes, A'tony could win this one and St'ven would back him on it.

There were heavier footsteps and O'diah entered the room. St'ven felt the relief of the other Wingleaders as O'diah smiled charmingly at her, "Pepper."

"O'diah," Pepper said coolly.

"I've been informed that the bronzes are blooding their kills," O'diah said, cajoling. He was trying to appear softer to her, a better choice as a mate.

"So I have been informed; Gwyneth sleeps, but she should awaken soon," Pepper said.

"Good," O'diah murmured, reaching out to put an arm around her and rest his hand on her shoulder. "It will be a magnificent flight."

"Yes, it will be," Pepper agreed, ducking out from under the hand to face him.

"Pepper," O'diah said, slightly disapproving at her moving away from him.

"I would prefer it if you do not touch me, O'diah," Pepper said, looking up at him with fire in her eyes. 

"Now, Pepper, when Stanith flies..."

"Stanith will not fly Gwyneth." Pepper stated, her tone brooking no arguments.

"Now, Pepper," O'diah said, sounding slightly put out.

"It will not be you," Pepper hissed.

"Then who?" O'diah asked. "A'tony? He's not here."

"I'm not?" A'tony said, entering the room. "I feel like I'm here."

"A'tony!" Pepper said, going to pull him into a kiss. St'ven smiled at the sight. A quick glance at O'diah saw him fuming at Pepper openly showing her preference in such a manner before the flight.

"Shall we head to the Weyr floor?" O'diah asked.

"No," Pepper said. "I'd rather end up in my own quarters and I'll be able to control Gwyneth from here."

O'diah looked like he was about to object, but movement from Gwyneth silenced him. The queen looked at them with whirling red-orange eyes. She lumbered off her ledge, flew towards the feeding grounds and swooped down to snag a herdbeast, before settling to eat it. 

"Blood it," Pepper murmured softly, but with the force. Gwyneth looked towards the Weyr, snarling, before dropping her muzzle to blood the beast. The bronzes were watching her as she blooded, and went for another beast. Blood would give her energy for the flight but wouldn't weigh her down, and the best flights needed height and speed to produce the larger clutches. Gwyneth blooded a third and St'ven closed his eyes as he felt the link with own dragon grow stronger.

Gwyneth launched herself into the air. A moment later the bronzes followed and St'ven forgot himself, feeling like he was one with Rogeth.


	8. Flight or Fight

Natasha moaned softly, whimpering as she swam back towards consciousness. She hurt and it wasn't in a way she was used to.

 _You have been injured, but you will recover_ , Romanoth crooned reassuringly at her. She smiled at that.

 _We are with you_ , Jameth said, his tone indicating his rider as well as himself. It was nice to think that B'nes was worried, since they'd never finalized anything between them. _Of course, he is worried, and he hasn't left your side since Arroth's rider left_.

 _Cl'ton isn't here?_ , Natasha asked, surprised, because Cl'ton was her brother and wasn't likely to leave her at all.

 _Arroth and Lolath have left the Weyr_ , Romanoth said and added indignantly, _Lolath would not tell me why._

Natasha smiled at her queen's indignation for a bronze refusing to speak her. Still, it made her curious and she blinked her eyes open into the dim glow of her weyr. There was a rumbling sound that in all Natasha's years at the Weyr, she hadn't heard. It reminded her of the few times that Cl'ton had slept sitting up, before coming to the Weyr. She glanced around trying to locate the sounds and smiled when she realized that B'nes was with her. He was lounging in a chair meant for sitting, the snores emanating from him as he slept.

"Dimglow," she muttered softly and moved to get up, so she could drag him to bed. She gasped at the sudden pain, dropping back to the bed. 

"Tasha," B'nes said, suddenly appearing in her view, blue eyes looking at her with worry. "Stay still, I'm going to get the healer."

"B'nes," she gasped out, reaching for him, but he slipped away, already heading out the door. Natasha tried to hold still, staring up at the rock features on the ceiling.

It wasn't long before she heard both the heavy footsteps of B'nes coming back towards her and the softer footsteps of someone else. 

"Natasha this is Bruce; Masterhealer Wanda recommended that he keep track of your progress," B'nes explained.

"Hello," Natasha said. She paused, eyes narrowed. "Bruce? Isn't that the healer that got kicked out of Healerhall?"

"Hardly," Bruce said, going over to her.

"I seem to recall..." Natasha said, hissing in pain.

"Lord Holder Ross tried to have my rank revoked, the operative word being 'tried'," Bruce said, "I'm going to ask you to roll over slightly, so I can get to your injury."

"Come here," B'nes encouraged her. She glared up at him, before rolling slightly. Bruce was there to help her. 

"Numbweed has worn off," Bruce muttered to himself.

"Obviously," Natasha said. She stilled when she felt B'nes' hand thread through her hair.

"Be nice," he chided, gently.

"I seem to remember you being as moody as a green in heat when I first met you," Natasha pointed out. B'nes smiled at that.

"Yes, but think of what I was facing: I knew I was never going to fight Thread again and I knew I was never going to be a Wingleader again, much less a Weyrleader," B'nes pointed out.

"You were in pain, I'm in pain," Natasha grumbled, before sighing as numbweed was suddenly smeared on her wounds.

"Not anymore," Bruce commented. "And you don't have to worry about being nice."

"So I can ask you why you got removed from Healerhall?" Natasha asked.

"Is she normally one for gossip?" Bruce asked.

"Only when it comes to people she knows," B'nes answered.

"I'm right here, you know," Natasha pointed out.

"I try and keep my life private," Bruce pointed out.

"Fair enough," Natasha relented, though she was still curious.

"Lord Holder Ross tried a number of things, but he doesn't have any say over what goes on at Healerhall," Bruce said. "I agreed with Wanda, however, that it would be best for me to take my leave."

"To here?"

"To Stark," Bruce replied. "I've also been at Asgard to see to the ladies Jane and Darcy and now I'm seeing to you."

"Helping out all sorts of people," Natasha commented.

"It's why I'm a healer," Bruce said gently.

"Will you stay in the Weyrs now?" Natasha asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Bruce replied. "I'm just not sure yet."

Natasha nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Too long," B'nes answered. "Far too long."

"How long?" Natasha asked.

"Over a day," Bruce asked. "You woke up a couple of times, but you seemed pretty muddled."

"Cl'ton?" Natasha asked.

"He was here through the first night. This morning he left in a rush and now both he and Ph'lip have left the Weyr," B'nes answered.

"Rumors?"

"There are a few," B'nes replied.

"Go on," Natasha encouraged.

B'nes sighed, "One says that it was Cl'ton that sabotaged the tank, because he was jealous that you chose me and Ph'lip is chasing him down."

Natasha huffed, "He would have gone after you, if that were the case."

"Right," B'nes said slowly. "Another says that you spurned Ph'lip's interest and Cl'ton is after him for hurting you."

"None of them make sense, dragonriders don't do that to one another," Natasha grumbled. Dragonriders didn't harm other dragonriders. Dragons didn't attack other dragons, except for when two queen dragons rose at the same time. Queens did not share potential mates when they were about to mate. "Besides, Cl'ton is my friend and Ph'lip has never show any interest in me."

"I know," B'nes agreed. "Another is that both Cl'ton and Ph'lip are after the person they think is responsible."

"Much more likely," Natasha said, nodding.

"Yeah," B'nes agreed. "Jameth says that Arroth and Lolath haven't returned to the Weyr."

"The dragons do like to gossip," Natasha pointed out.

"The dragons like to gossip?" Bruce asked.

"What one dragon knows, the others know, especially if it's particularly interesting," B'nes said. "Unless a queen tells them to keep it quiet."

"Huh," Bruce said, "Guess that explains things."

"Explains what?" Natasha asked.

"Why A'tony did what he did with St'ven and Rogeth," Bruce said. "He had Rogeth bed down elsewhere until St'ven was recovered enough to speak to Weyrleader N'klas and Weyrwoman Maria."

B'nes nodded, "Kind of hard to miss a dragon, even in a Weyr."

"Everyone knows everyone," Natasha agreed.

"Clearly." Bruce agreed. Natasha felt the bed shift and a few seconds later Bruce had come around to look at her. "I think they managed to wash the agnothree out of your wound, which is good. I think you'll recover, given time to let your body mend."

"I'll fly in the queen's wing again?" Natasha asked.

"I think so," Bruce agreed with a nod.

"Good," B'nes said, and Natasha smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Were you worried?" Natasha asked softly looking at him.

"Absolutely," B'nes agreed.

Natasha smiled, "You looked kind of funny sleeping in that chair."

"I wanted to stay close to you," B'nes said.

"You could have slept in the bed," Natasha stated.

"I didn't want to presume," B'nes replied.

"Well, now you're not presuming anything."

B'nes smiled, "No, would you like it if I stayed with you?"

"Yes," Natasha said, closing her eyes as she leaned into B'nes a bit more. B'nes shifted, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder gently. 

Her eyes opened when Bruce cleared his throat and she regarded the healer. "I do recommend some more sleep."

"I was getting there," Natasha pointed out.

Bruce offered over a glass. B'nes took it and smelled it, grimacing, "Fellis."

"It's probably for the best, I'm sore and it'll help me sleep," Natasha said, taking it from him. She mentally prepared herself for the taste and then swallowed it down as quickly as possible. She refrained from making any faces, but quickly handled the glass back to B'nes. She shoved at him. "Get your boots off."

"Yes, ma'am," B'nes teased, sliding off of the bed after he helped her resettle.

"I'll be in to check on you in the morning," Bruce said, slipping out of the weyr.

"Goodnight Bruce," Natasha said as B'nes slid under the covers. They rearranged themselves and finding the best spot barely registered with Natasha before she was out.

*

Cl'ton leaned over his dragon's neck, searching for signs of a lone traveler. He frowned, catching sight of something glinting in the early sunlight. He'd woken Ph'lip up before the sunrise and it may have just paid off.

 _Take us down,_ Cl'ton ordered, letting Arroth take them down near that point. Cl'ton slipped off, moving to look for tracks and traces. He hadn't done this in years, but the old habits were coming back to him. He was dimly aware of Lolath landing next to Arroth and Ph'lip carefully coming up behind him.

They'd stopped like this yesterday a couple of times and Ph'lip had only needed to be told once about why he should stay back. Cl'ton hadn't had to worry about him since, well, he didn't have to worry about him messing up the tracks. The night before when they were talking though, Cl'ton had thought that Ph'lip had been...

He shook his head to dispel such a thought as he spotted a broken branch, the slight impression of a heel and started following the tracks. Ph'lip followed behind him, watching his back. He smiled as he slowly made his way around and caught sight of the small clearing, next to a stream with Barney in the middle of it, filling up his waterskin.

Cl'ton smiled and without a look backwards, stood and marched into that clearing. "Going somewhere Barney?"

"Clint!" Barney said, jumping to his feet as Ph'lip came out behind him, growling, "Cl'ton, this wasn't the plan."

"We had a plan?" Cl'ton asked as Barney asked, "You had a plan? He doesn't follow plans very well."

"Shut up," Both Cl'ton and Ph'lip said to Barney.

"How do you know he's alone?" Ph'lip asked. "Did you check?"

"There were no other tracks," Cl'ton defended himself.

"From the other direction?" Ph'lip asked.

Cl'ton glanced in that direction and frowned when he spotted Barney trying to slip away. _Arroth_ , he requested silently. He wasn't too surprised when both dragons landed to cut off Barney's escape route.

"Well now we don't have to worry about it," Cl'ton said, and stalked toward Barney. He grabbed Barney's tunic and snarled, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Barney asked.

"Sabotage the flamethrower to hurt Natasha," Clint answered.

"It wasn't me," Barney objected. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you!" Cl'ton roared as Arroth bugled.

"I didn't do it!" Barney insisted.

"Yeah, then why'd you run?"

"Because I knew you'd blame me," Barney replied. "You don't think that I didn't see the mistrust after the raid?"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt when I should have gone straight to the Weyrleader!"

"Well, you didn't and that's on you! And I didn't do anything to that flamethrower!" Barney said. "By the egg, I didn't even know she was your woman."

"Natasha's not my woman," Cl'ton growled. "You knew she was my friend and you hurt her."

"I didn't."

"Cl'ton!" Ph'lip's voice snapped and Cl'ton glanced backwards at him, not loosening his grip on Barney's shirt. "This is getting us nowhere. Let him go."

"He hurt Natasha," Cl'ton growled.

"I know, but you need to let him go," Ph'lip ordered. Cl'ton wanted to object and refuse. Instead he shoved Barney away and took a few steps towards Arroth, glaring at Barney, who had stumbled backwards and was lying on the ground, staring up at the two dragonriders.

"I didn't mess with the flamethrower," Barney said.

"Tell me what happened," Ph'lip said, calmly.

"I've never been in a Weyr when Thread was falling, I wanted to help," Barney said, sitting up. "I... I didn't know what to do. One of the younger riders said he needed a flamethrower to take to the queens. I could do that, I knew right where some were, so I grabbed one and handed it up to him. All I did was bring it to him, I swear by the First Egg, all I did was grab one and bring it to him."

"Did you mess with it before that?" Cl'ton asked.

"No!" Barney objected. "That one may not have even gone to Natasha. He just said the queen's wing, so I grabbed him one. And when one of the queen rider's came in injured, I knew how it looked, and I knew you would blame me, but I didn't do anything."

"You realize running like you did makes you look extremely guilty," Ph'lip said.

"I was pretty sure I'd be exiled when it came out that I had worked with the holdless if I stayed," Barney said, as he looked defiantly at Ph'lip. "At least if I ran, I had a chance of trying to fix my life."

"We don't exile indiscriminately," Ph'lip said. "We will see what we can make of these claims."

"You're just going to..." Cl'ton started, surprised that Ph'lip was believing this.

"Yes," Ph'lip said, cutting him off. Cl'ton hung his head.

"He can..."

"He'll ride with me," Ph'lip said, cutting him off again.

"Ph'lip..." Clint started, because he still didn't believe that Barney wasn't dangerous.

"He'll ride with me," Ph'lip insisted.

Cl'ton was ready to object, but instead he nodded before going and climbing up to Arroth's neck. He settled in time to see Barney climb onto Lolath with Ph'lip climbing up behind him.

 _Fly lower and behind them, I don't trust Barney,_ Cl'ton requested of his dragon.

 _Lolath will not let anything happen to him_ , Arroth stated, but she waited until the bronze took off, before following, as Cl'ton had requested.

*

"Jane, wake up, Jane, wake up," Darcy said, shaking her to wake her up.

Jane opened an eye to peer blearily at her. "What is it?"

"The flamethrower tank you sabotaged," Darcy said.

"What about it?" Jane asked, sitting up to look at her.

"What did you do to it?" Darcy asked and stared as Jane explained what she did with words that went straight over her head.

"Yeah, what would that do?" Darcy tried again.

"It should cause a piece to blow off and spray the agnothree on them," Jane answered.

"Shards," Darcy said, taking a seat on the bed, and shoving a hand in her hair. "This is bad, so bad."

"Darcy?" Jane asked, sounding confused.

"One of Shield's queen riders got hurt. They brought the master smith in, because it looked like the flamethrower tank malfunctioned. He said it wasn't, it was sabotaged," Darcy explained.

"Shards," Jane said, getting out of the bed. "They had to check those flamethrowers though. I mean, they wouldn't just give them to Shield Weyr would they?"

"I don't know," Darcy said. "They might? I remember hearing Kelda talking about how they were returning everything they could identify, so if the flamethrowers were meant to go onto Shield...."

"We have to talk to the Weyrleaders," Jane said, going to pull on her clothes.

"Why would they think to check the flamethowers? Who'd think to sabotage one? I mean, we all need them. I mean, it's kind of twisted that you did," Darcy mused. She sighed, "Why didn't I think to tell them?"

"Probably because those bandits tried to use us as human shields," Jane said. "I don't know, but we have to fix this."

"We do," Darcy agreed. She followed Jane as she headed down to the Weyrbowl, looking around for someone. "Who are we looking for?"

"O'din, Frigga, L'thor, Kelda," Jane said, "Anyone that we could talk to about this." She paused, "Not L'key."

"He's in L'thor's wing though," Darcy said.

"It's complicated," Jane answered.

"I have so many questions about this, like is that why you left the party last night?" Darcy asked as she looked around. "However we have other problems. Oh, there's F'dral. F'dral!"

F'dral glanced at his name being called, and headed over to them when Darcy waved him over. Jane met him halfway and Darcy followed a few steps behind.

"There's a staircase, over there, just follow it up, and it'll take you to the Weyrleaders quarters," F'dral was saying. "Why do you need to see the Weyrleaders?"

"I just remembered something very important about my captivity," Jane explained. "And I need to talk to them."

F'dral nodded, "Of course, you know where to go then?"

"Yes," Jane said, heading off in the direction that she'd been instructed. Darcy smiled at F'dral and hurried after her.

"What exactly are you going to say?" Darcy asked. "I mean be logical about this."

"I may have injured a queen rider, do you know how bad that is?" Jane asked, exasperated.

"But you didn't mean to," Darcy replied. "I mean, how were you to know they were going to start giving things out so fast."

"I should have told someone though," Jane said.

"Jane, you slept for almost a full day," Darcy pointed out. "Granted, some of it was because they dosed our wine with fellis."

"They drugged us?!" Jane asked, turning to look at her.

"They wanted to make sure we'd sleep, which considering what happened, yeah, probably a good idea," Darcy pointed out. "And that healer said it would help us to sleep, what did you think he meant?"

"He said that?" Jane asked.

"And now we know why you slept longer," Darcy muttered. "We're getting off topic here though. What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," Jane said, heading up the steps.

"Well maybe, you should let me do the talking?" Darcy suggested. "Before you confess to smashing dragon eggs on the hatching ground..."

"Excuse me?" Frigga asked. Darcy had met Frigga before; she had thought the woman was nice and sweet, but standing a few steps below her as she looked down upon you in disapproval was very intimidating. "What did you say?"

"I didn't mean it," Darcy squeaked out. The censure in Frigga's expression did not lesson. "Jane is just feeling guilty and I don't want her to admit to something she didn't do."

"And what do you have to feel guilty about?" Frigga demanded, shifting her gaze to Jane; Darcy was so sorry that she had implicated Jane in any way.

"I think I'm responsible for the injury at Shield Weyr," Jane said, drawing herself up.

"What injury?"

"The queen rider," Jane answered.

Frigga regarded them, before gesturing them up the stairs. "I'm curious as to how this is your fault."

They followed her into the weyr, past her sleeping dragon and into her own quarters. There was a light breakfast waiting for her and she motioned for them to sit as she served them each a cup of klah from the pitcher. When she sat down, she indicated that Jane should begin and Jane told her tale —about the half-plan she had formed and put into motion, about how she'd forgotten about it when she'd been rescued, and about how Darcy had put things together. When Jane was finished, she looked at the Weyrwoman and asked, "Please tell me what happened to those flamethrowers."

"I don't know," Frigga said. "But I will find out. Muninth is asking the dragons now."

"Thank you, Weyrwoman," Jane said softly.

Frigga regarded Jane, "Do cheer up, dear. If this happened it was an accident, my dear. You had every right to attempt escape."

"But to hurt a queen..." Jane said, shaking her head.

"And it was an accident," Frigga pointed out. "Please remember that."

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make this right," Jane said.

"Me, too," Darcy said. "It was my idea to try and escape."

Frigga smiled at them, before looking at Jane. "I can see why L'thor is so enamored with you."

"But..." Jane started. "I heard he wishes to succeed O'din as Weyrleader though."

"He does," Frigga answered. "There is no reason why he can't do both though."

"But, aren't..." Jane started.

"Just because one dragon flies another dragon, doesn't make the two riders weyrmates," Frigga informed her, tilting her head. "When it comes to the queens, there is no substitution for the mating flight, so he would have to share the rider's bed for the flight. His heart could belong to another. That sort of thing isn't frowned upon here, Jane," Frigga said.

"But it is in the Hold and I'm my father's heir," Jane admitted.

"This doesn't make you happy though," Frigga said, frowning.

"I... it doesn't matter," Jane said, shaking her head.

"She wanted to go Smith Crafthall," Darcy interjected.

"Darcy!" Jane objected, looking shocked.

"But it's true," Darcy said. "And if anyone can do anything about it, a Weyrwoman could."

Jane glanced back at Frigga, who was waiting patiently.

"Is this true?" Frigga asked.

Jane nodded, "I've learned what I could, here and there, but..."

"You want to learn more," Frigga said, tilting her head in consideration. "Ah, it will have to wait. The flamethrower tanks were taken to Shield."

"Ah, would one of your riders..." Jane started.

"Jane, no, I will take you there personally," Frigga said, standing. "Wake up, my dear," she directed towards the doorway where they could just see a part of the gold dragon. Frigga turned her attention back to them."Go get a jacket from the stores, if you must; it'll take Muninth a bit to wake up and I will need to dress as well."

"Thank you Weyrwoman," Jane said, bowing her head. Frigga reached to grasp Jane's chin and lift it.

"I approve of you, Jane, so there is no need for such formalities with me, understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Jane said, then frowned and corrected herself. "Yes, Frigga?"

Frigga nodded and made a slight shooing motion. "Go."

Darcy stood and slipped out behind Jane. There was no way she was going to get left behind in this.

*

Jarvith kept Gwyneth in his sights; she had been his queen for long enough that he knew he should be able to catch her in flight. However, Stanith and Rogeth were both strong bronzes. Rogeth was young, younger than himself and while Stanith was older, he was craftier and sneakier. Jarvith knew to keep one eye on him, watching for any tricks. Jarvith flew to one side making sure to stay out of the way of Stanith, because he could feel A'tony with him, urging him onward. And no doubt Stanith could feel O'diah urging him to do whatever it took. It had to be Rogeth or him, for the good of the Weyr.

They flew in a line: Jarvith, Stanith, Rogeth. They chased Gwyneth over the ocean and over the mountains. She teased them, dropping back only to surge ahead, but Jarvith knew her tricks and didn't fall for them. She would tire of the chase and allow herself to be caught, but until then he could keep pace with her. He was strong and young, and the longer it went on, he more he doubted that Stanith would be able to find the energy for a last surge.

Stanith slowed, dropping back and most likely out of the race. That left it to Rogeth and him, and Jarvith would win this.

Gwyneth slowed again, letting herself fall back again as if she was ready to be caught. Jarvith watched, letting her fall back further, before giving a little surge forward. Gwyneth moved forward, but not for long and Jarvith knew she was ready. He surged forward, aware that Rogeth was a wingbeat behind him. 

Gwyneth raced forward, but not with near enough speed as she had before. If Jarvith were human, he'd be smiling. At least until he caught the fourth shadow on the ground. He looked, searching for it, spotting Stanith high above about to dive to capture Gwyneth. Jarvith did not know how the dragon had done it, but he could feel his rider's alarm at the possibility of Stanith winning. He must be stopped. He didn't know if Rogeth noticed Stanith's descent, or if the other bronze even cared. A'tony was trusting Jarvith to do the right thing though.

Jarvith surged up and ahead, neatly intersecting Stanith's flight and knocking him off course. He turned, continually trying to bump Stanith off course. Stanith reacted, focusing on him and not on Gwyneth. He kept himself neatly between Stanith and Gwyneth until he saw that Rogeth had caught her and the two now flew together.

*

Bruce glanced up to see the Weyrleader stride into the small set of rooms he'd been granted at Shield Weyr. They already had a healer and so he wasn't granted the full rooms that a healer was. However, he was here to see to Natasha at Wanda's bequest, so he'd been granted a guest room near Natasha's weyr.

"Weyrleader N'klas," Bruce said in greeting. "I was about to grab a bite to eat."

"Eat fast," N'klas said. "Furiouth has informed me that Cl'ton and Ph'lip are close to tracking our saboteur down."

"Really?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"Cl'ton knows what he's doing," N'klas said.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Bruce asked.

"I need you to make a report about Natasha's injury," N'klas explained. "I'm getting all the key players together, so that this mess can be dealt with quickly."

Bruce nodded, "Alright."

"Conference room, as soon as possible, healer," N'klas stated, before turning and heading out. Bruce blinked, and quickly grabbed a piece of fruit and a meat roll, which he ate as he headed towards the conference room. He was checking for crumbs as he entered and failed to notice who exactly was in the room.

"You," the low growl of Lord Holder Ross greeted him.

Bruce glanced up, offered a half-smile. "Lord Holder Ross. Masterharper Sean. Lady Holder Laynia?"

Laynia smiled and nodded.

"Lady Holder Laynia, this is Healer Bruce," Masterharper Sean said, stepping in as Ross glowered at him.

"Bruce, I've heard that name," Laynia said, glancing at him and Ross. "I take it the rumors are true then."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce said, going to take on the other side of the table from Ross.

"That the Lord Ross' daughter was seduced by a Healer," Laynia replied.

"I.. I wouldn't say I seduced her," Bruce said, trying to deflect.

Ross slammed his hands down on the table, "Liar!"

"It was mutual," Bruce stated, trying to ignore Ross.

"I should have strung you up for besmirching my daughter's honor!" Ross said.

"There'll be no hangings in my Weyr," Maria snapped, entering the room. "Sit down Ross."

"You fail to realize what this monster did!" Ross said, rounding on the Weyrwoman who stood her ground. She glanced at Ross, before looking at Sean.

"Bruce has done nothing wrong," Sean stated and Bruce was ever so grateful to have the backing of the Masterharper, who was one of the more influential people on the planet.

"He defiled her!" Ross said. "He should be stripped of his rank and cast out of all the holds."

Sean sighed next to him, "He did nothing of the sort. Lord Ross, we have been over this before..."

"No, he came into my Hold, deceived me by pretending to care for my sick wife, and seduced my daughter," Ross growled. "He abused his position as a healer."

Ross looked ready to launch into another tirade, but Maria beat him to it, "That is quite enough! Take a seat Lord Ross." Ross looked ready to fight, but he sat and settled for glaring at Bruce. Once he was settled, Bruce was aware that he was the focus of the Weyrwoman's attention. "Now, I'll hear your side of the story."

"Uh, Lord Ross' daughter, Betty," Bruce started, looking at her to see if she knew who he spoke of. Maria nodded. "She and I, well, we fell in love while I was helping to care for her ailing mother. It was mutual and she was the one that made the first gesture, since I... I didn't think it would be right for myself to make the first gesture. We didn't tell Lord Holder Ross. The attraction had been there for a while, at least on my side. Betty is intelligent and stunning and she... she liked me. Lord Holder Ross found out, because she refused to marry this deadglow minor holder, and well..." Bruce gestured at the glaring Ross.

"Lord Holder Ross has overstepped his bounds," Sean stated. "But Wanda and I thought it best that Bruce give Ross a chance to calm down."

"I see that's working," Maria noted drolly, after a glance at Ross. "And how does Betty feel about this?"

"She's not happy with him now," Ross said, sounding smug. "Since he slunk off in the middle of the night like the coward he is."

"St'ven's arrival precipitated my departure," Bruce clarified. "I was needed urgently at Stark Weyr and A'tony was there, so I left. I was unable to say my goodbyes, though I'm not sure I would have been allowed."

"Not a chance," Ross rumbled.

"Would you like me to offer your apologies to the Lady Betty?" Sean asked.

"Please," Bruce said. "Let her know I would like to make them in person as well."

"Of course," Sean nodded.

"You'll stay away from my daughter, Harper," Ross grumbled.

"Of course," Sean agreed with a smirk. The harpers were all loyal to the Masterharper and his message would reach Betty.

"How is Karen?" Bruce asked, curious as to how Betty's mother was doing.

"Far better than when you were there," Ross stated. "Probably didn't do a thing for her, so busy trying to..."

"That's enough, Lord Ross," Maria snapped. "I won't tolerate another outburst. Bruce has made himself invaluable to the Weyrs, first at Stark, then at Asgard, and now here. Sean, please inform Betty or her mother that if they have need of transport, they should send a drum message and I will ensure they get taken to wherever or whomever they want."

"That's my daughter," Ross growled. "And my wife."

"I don't care," Maria said. "Because they're not yours, they're people, and if Betty chooses to be with Bruce, then I will do what I can to ensure that happens.

"Now wait..." Ross said, trying to object. 

"Did you honestly think that you'd come into a Weyr and they would side with you ruling over your daughter's life?" Laynia asked. "Women have more freedom here than in the Holds. By the First Egg, Ross, you are a fool."

"Now listen," Ross turned to go off on Laynia.

"That is enough," Maria said. "Karen and Betty have their rights, and you will not be ordering them around. If they choose to leave, then they choose to leave," Maria said.

"Holds are autonomous," Ross stated.

"And Search take precedence," Maria stated.

"She's too old to stand on the Hatching Sands," Ross sputtered.

Maria smirked, "Then she won't be chosen and will have her choice to whether she stays in the Weyr or not."

Ross glared, "Fine."

"Consider, this matter closed," Maria said as the dragons bugled a welcoming.

"What matter?" N'klas asked as he stepped into the room.

"I'll explain later," Maria replied, glancing at him

"J'sper has our other guests," N'klas said, taking a seat as a few more people entered the room, guided by a bronze rider. He nodded at the Weyrleaders and then left the room. It wasn't long before N'klas grinned and declared, "They got him."

*

Lolath landed on Furiouth's ledge. The larger bronze made room for Lolath, but there wasn't much room for Arroth. Ph'lip dropped down and looked up, waiting for Barney to climb down as well. Arroth landed closer to the edge. Ph'lip glanced back to see Cl'ton drop from his saddle and Arroth take off as soon as her rider was on the ground.

Barney dropped down and glanced at him. Ph'lip took his arm and guided him into the Weyrleader's conference room. He didn't even blink when he saw that it was more than just N'klas and Maria. Lord Holder Ross and Lady Holder Laynia were there along with Masterharper Sean and Mastersmith Forge. A blond weyrling was sitting next to the Weyrlingmaster, looking nervous to be in such company. There were a few others that Ph'lip did not recognize, but he knew if N'klas had gathered them, then he had done so for a reason.

"Weyrleader N'klas," Ph'lip said, inclining his head, when he heard Cl'ton's startled breath. "Lord and Lady Holders, Masterharper, I present to you.. Barney, who we believe to have sabotaged the flamethrower, injuring the junior weyrwoman, Natasha."

"A serious accusation," N'klas stated. He looked to the Masterharper and asked, "Weyrwoman Maria has been searching our records, we've found no record of someone purposefully harming a dragonrider in such manner. Justice must be served and as the Harpers are the keepers of our history and trained to be impartial in such matters, I would ask for the Masterharper's advice."

"I have no records of such a thing either," Sean stated. "We are thankfully a peaceful people. Murder, while not unheard of, does not occur often among the Holds. When they do happen, it is often the Lord Holders that dispense such justice. I believe as Weyrleaders of Shield Weyr, that job would fall to both Weyrleader N'klas and Weyrwoman Maria."

"Is that alright with all of you?" N'klas asked and everyone around the table nodded. N'klas looked at Barney, "Speak your name and rank."

"Bernard of Nova Hold," Bernard answered.

"Are you claiming Lord Vance as your Lord Holder?" N'klas asked.

"If only so you will discuss how he treats the children of his deceased cotholders," Barney stated, with a smile. Ph'lip glanced over toward Cl'ton and could see him rolling his eyes.

"Cl'ton, does what he's saying have any merit?" N'klas asked.

Cl'ton hesitated, "After our parents' death, we were passed around the minor holds of Nova Hold until we ended up at Nova Hold. It was made clear that the cothold that had been our family's home would not be returned to us, no matter how hard we worked, and that our futures lay in drudgery. We elected to live holdless instead and joined one of trading caravans."

 _Lolath?_ Ph'lip asked, curious.

 _Arroth says he speaks truth,_ Lolath answered. _Together they would have ended up in drudges; if Cl'ton had separated himself from his brother, he could have been more._

"That is a Lord Holders right," Ross declared. "Why should he allow a field to go barren to wait for children to grow old?"

Laynia was nodding with him, but added, "And you were within your rights to leave. Let us speak of your violation of other's rights for that is my understanding of why I am here today."

"I will confess that I stole from Holds to feed myself, that I aided those that hit the trading caravan, until I found that our target was not supplies, but people. I did not take part in that raid nor did I sabotage that flamethrower."

"Then let us hear the evidence against him," Masterharper Sean said. "the lady in question, is she able to speak?"

"Yes," a curly haired man said, whose shoulder knots identified him as a healer. Ph'lip caught the glare from Lord Holder Ross, there was clearly history there. "But it's best that she stay in bed to allow her body to recover. I believe Weyrwoman Maria took her statement."

"Thank you Bruce." Maria said, nodding to him. "Her flamethrower tank ran low and she requested another one, a weyrling arrived and handed it over, she tried to use it and it did not work. She tried again and she heard a noise and then was in pain."

Masterharper Sean nodded. "Healer Bruce, I believe you can give a summary of weyrwoman Natasha's injuries."

"Yes," Bruce said. "The fuel in the tank is acidic and burnt her skin. There was also shrapnel embedded in her skin from the tank blowing open, which caused a lot of bleeding. It couldn't be removed until we were sure the fuel was washed off."

"Do we know which weyrling delivered the tank?" N'klas asked.

"I did, Weyrleader," the weyrling said.

"Name and rank, please," Sean requested.

"T'mee, rider of the green Speeth," T'mee said. "The Werylingmaster assigned me to take the tank to the gold rider. I went to grab one from where they usually were, but there were none there. I asked if someone knew where they went and a man mentioned having seen some. He went to grab it for me."

"Who was that man?" N'klas asked.

"Bernard, Sir," T'mee answered, nodding towards Barney. "I did not see where he went, but he returned with one and brought it to me."

"There had just been a delivery of tanks that morning, I took it from those," Barney objected. "They were delivered by dragonriders!"

"You will wait your turn to speak," N'klas growled. "Or I will have you gagged."

Barney fumed, but fell silent.

"Mastersmith Forge, you've analyzed the tank, what's your opinion of it?" N'klas asked.

"It was intentionally sabotaged. There is no way that it malfunctioned in such a manner," Forge said. "It was well done, designed to look like it was fully functional until the very end. If he had come to me with these skills, I would have taken him on. It's a shame he left Nova without bringing his interests to me."

"I was never interested in smithing," Barney muttered, softly. Ph'lip glanced at Cl'ton, who was frowning.

 _It does not sit right with him_ , Lolath informed him.

N'klas nodded, and then indicated the the rest of the table. "These are some of the survivors of the train that was attacked. Did you see this man in the attack?"

Each said their name and rank, but none had seen Barney in the attack. The last one added to the end, "Though we did not see him, we did not see all of the raiders."

"We cannot prove that he was involved in the attack," the Masterharper Sean said. "I recommend that in this matter, we take Bernard at his word."

N'klas was silent, studying Bernard, before nodding, "You're right Masterharper, though I would put all blame at his feet." N'klas said. "You admit to raiding Holds, do you have anything else to say."

"I know nothing of smithing, I did not do this. Why would I do this?" Barney asked.

"At the gather, you spoke freely with me," Cl'ton said, slowly. "You had no love of dragonriders, there was hatred in your voice."

"And killing one of the queens would demoralize a Weyr," Maria said. "Those men you were with had no love of us either. You thought to bring a Weyr down of this I am sure."

Barney laughed, weakly, before looking at Cl'ton, "I told you I would not get fair treatment and you wondered why I ran."

"You have been allowed to speak in your defense, Bernard," Sean said, looking at him. "Is there anyone that can speak for you?"

"My own brother has turned against me," Barney said, shaking his head.

"You attempted to kill one of the queen dragon riders," N'klas said, slowly, as if considering that. "I think perhaps, you should go where you can do no harm. Exile him with his friends."

"You put me on that island with them, you might as well as just drop me _between_ ," Barney stated.

"You'd prefer your own exile?" N'klas asked.

"Yes," Barney said.

"So be it," N'klas said. "Ph'lip take him to Furiouth, I'll take him myself."

Ph'lip nodded, grabbing Barney's arm and tugging him back down the hallway. Barney followed, reluctantly, casting one last glare around the room.

*

A'tony sagged against the rock wall of the weyr, suddenly himself again. He closed his eyes as he focused on the fact that he was human and no longer flying. He knew that Jarvith was making his way back to the Weyr. The other bronzes would be trickling back as well.

"You," O'diah's voice was a low growl and A'tony opened them to find the elder bronze rider glaring at him. "We would have had her."

"There was no way I was going to allow you to be Weyrleader any longer, even if I had to sacrifice my desire to be Weyrleader," A'tony said, straightening himself to meet O'diah's full bulk. The man was wider and taller than A'tony and was trying to be his most intimidating, but he wasn't Weyrleader, not anymore. There wasn't anything he could do about A'tony; they were both of even rank, were both wingleaders.

"You little tunnel snake," O'diah growled and A'tony shouldn't have been surprised when O'diah slugged him, but he was. A'tony fell back, but the wall was right there. He shook his head and focused just in time to see the flash of steel.

"What do you think you're doing?" A'tony asked. "You're a dragonrider, we don't attack one another."

"You cost me this leadership," O'diah growled, before he attacked, A'tony scrambled to one side.

"We don't fight one another, not with a blade," A'tony objected, fully aware that he wasn't armed.

"This is _my_ Weyr," O'diah said, pressing his attack. A'tony scrambled back, aware that he'd turned towards the ledge of the weyr, but it was better to draw O'diah away from St'ven and Pepper. He tried to go for the stairs, but O'diah realized where he was heading and cut him off, herding him towards the ledge. A'tony looked backwards quickly and saw how close he was, too close. A'tony charged, trying to slip by O'diah, but narrowly missed being stabbed. He was still in his wherhide, which protected him somewhat. O'diah grinned easily as he flinched backwards. "Such a coward, unable to face me like a real man."

"I followed our laws," A'tony pointed out. "I followed your leadership and did what you asked. Now you won't man up and recognize another leader."

O'diah laughed, "Not a chance, I bet I can get this Weyr to believe you killed St'ven and I killed you afterwards."

"St'ven's not..." A'tony said, eyes widening as he realized what O'diah meant.

"Once I'm finished with you," O'diah said, advancing again. "Come here A'tony."

A'tony considered his options, before wading into the fray again. He tried to fend off the knife, but he felt O'diah press it. He grabbed a hold of O'diah and pulled backwards, tugging them both over the ledge. He scrambled, trying to catch the edge of the ledge, but missed. He barely had time to realize, before a strong grip had him. He looked up to see R'dey looking down at him.

"What the hell were you doing?" R'dey asked.

"He was going to kill St'ven," A'tony gasped as R'dey started pulling him back up as the dragons started keening at the loss of one of their own. "Stanith?"

"Yeah," R'dey said, hauling him up onto the ledge. A'tony pressed a hand against his side. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

"It doesn't feel very good," A'tony said.

"Bruce isn't here, they haven't replaced our healer yet..." R'dey said, trailing off. "Why is Jameth here?"

"Tell him to time it," A'tony said, looking up at R'dey. R'dey stared at him.

"We don't know..." R'dey objected.

"Go!" A'tony said.

"Don't die," R'dey ordered, before running off the ledge. A second later, Warmanth rose upwards, going _between_ far earlier than he was supposed to. As soon as he was gone Jameth landed in the weyr. A'tony caught sight of Bruce, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	9. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to end. Thank you for all the comments. 
> 
> I want to thank my betas again: Thyrza, OrderlyChaos, Pyroblaze18, because without their support this would have gotten scrapped long before it was ever published.

Muninth came out over Shield Weyr and Jane gasped, taking in the sights of the oldest Weyr. Frigga said nothing as Muninth made her way towards one of the ledges. Jane had never thought that she would see this Weyr and marveled at it. She smiled upon hearing the dragons bugling their welcome of Muninth who echoed it back.

Muninth landed on a ledge, blocking a bronze with two passengers from leaving.

"Frigga," one of the men said.

"N'klas, I have something to discuss with you," Frigga said.

"It'll have to wait, I have matters to attend to," N'klas said.

"My matter is urgent and concerns your injured dragonrider," Frigga said, as Muninth adjusted to let Darcy and Jane climb down. Frigga followed after her.

"They've already judged me guilty of that crime," the second passenger said.

"Are you?" Frigga asked.

"He claims to be innocent," N'klas answered. "I've sentenced him to exile."

"Well, it appears that we have arrived not a moment too soon then," Frigga said. "Please N'klas, I bring an alternative theory. Let us find out if it has merit, and if it doesn't, you can exile the man."

"Alright," N'klas said, he allowed the man to climb down and then followed him. 

"What's going on N'klas," a gruff man asked when they re-entered the Weyr.

"Weyrwoman Frigga wishes to speak on behalf of the accused, Lord Holder Ross," N'klas answered.

"Isn't it too late for that?" Ross asked. "You've made your ruling."

"No, I've decided to listen," N'klas said, going to the head of the table and taking a seat. "The floor is yours, Frigga."

"Thank you Weyrleader N'klas," Frigga said. "This is the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy, both of Nova's minor Holds. They were the ones kidnapped by those raiders."

"It is good to see you ladies looking so well," the woman next to Ross said.

"We have a question for you," Frigga asked. "We'd like to know where the flamethrower tank came from."

"Smithcraft hall," N'klas answered, looking surprised by the question.

"Most come from there," Maria said. "But one of the tithe trains was hit and had some stolen. The brigands took them and they were returned to us just before Threadfall. I was planning on having Mastersmith Forge to look them over while he was here."

"Could it be possible that one of them was grabbed?" Frigga asked.

"No, I set them aside near the pens. The weyrlings wouldn't be near there to grab them," Maria said.

"Near the pens? I grabbed the tank from there," the passenger said. "The weyrling couldn't find one and I'd seen them earlier, so I grabbed one from there."

"You're certain?" Frigga asked.

"Cl'ton recommended me to work with the Weyr's herdsman," the passenger explained. "I wanted to be helpful during the Fall, and I knew where they were, so I grabbed one from there."

"What does this have to do with anything?" N'klas asked.

"Because if they came from the brigand's camp, then I'm the one that sabotaged the flamethrower tank," Jane spoke up, aware of all eyes turning towards her.

"You?" N'klas asked, sounding doubtful.

"They left us alone and I managed to sabotage a few of them, so that maybe when Thread fell, Darcy and I would be able to escape," Jane explained. "And then we got rescued and..."

"It slipped both of our minds," Darcy picked it up. "We told Weyrwoman Frigga as soon as we heard about your gold rider's injuries."

Silence greeted their explanation.

"I'm having Victoria count the tanks, if there is one short then..." Maria said.

"I told you I didn't do anything to them," the passenger growled, looking directly at the corner. Jane followed his gaze to spot a dragonrider that seemed to be doing his best to disappear into the corner of the room.

"You ran like you were guilty," the man in the corner said.

"Knew you'd blame me and I'd take the fall for someone," the passenger said.

"Quiet," N'klas growled. They heard footsteps and a woman appeared.

"There were eleven tanks," the woman, who must be Victoria, announced.

"Eleven, you're sure of this?" Maria asked.

"Counted twice," Victoria replied with a nod.

Maria rubbed her brow, "We had twelve before."

"Told you," the passenger muttered.

N'klas said nothing, staring at the room., before his eyes settled on the red-haired man next to Lord holder Ross. "Masterharper, your advice."

"Bernard has admitted to some of the crimes for which he was accused, but it appears that he was innocent of the crimes he said he was and that Natasha's injury was an unfortunate accident," Masterharper Sean said. "I don't think exile is an appropriate punishment."

"He was still a thief," Ross stated.

"If you can find me an honest job, I'd work to repay those that I stole from," Bernard offered. "I was willing to work here, I would do so elsewhere if that's what you want me to do."

"I wouldn't take you," Ross declared, pounding on the tables as the dragons suddenly bugled. Ross looked around at that, blinking in surprise.

Jane glanced at Frigga who frowned as they heard heavy footsteps pounding up the hallway. Jane didn't know who the dragonrider was. He merely looked around the table, his eyes settling on the curly haired man that sat opposite Lord Holder Ross and the Masterharper.

"Weyrleader N'klas," the man said, glancing back at the Weyrleaders. "Weyrwoman Maria."

"R'dey," N'klas said. "What brings you to Shield?"

"You've got our Healer and we kind of need him back right now. I can explain, but..." R'dey said.

"What's happened at Stark?" N'klas cut him off.

"It's complicated, I promise I'll explain, but if Bruce can grab his stuff and have B'nes to take you to back to Stark," R'dey instructed. "I think... I think its going to turn out alright."

"You can't take me back?" Bruce asked.

"I won't make it back in time, B'nes will," R'dey replied. Jane repeated that under her breath, trying to make sense of it. Whatever, he said apparently made sense to Bruce, because he stood, glancing at the Weyrleader.

"Go," N'klas said, shooing him out of the room.

"I've already had Hilth bespeak Jameth, B'nes will be ready by the time Bruce gets there, since it appears time is of the essence," Maria said. 

"Thank you," R'dey said, inclining his head. Jane glanced over to see the woman and the Masterharper speaking softly with one another.

"Alright," N'klas said, pointing at R'dey. "You will sit down and wait." He pointed at a chair next to Darcy; R'dey nodded to her when he sat.

"I believe we were discussing what to do with Bernard," N'klas said, looking at the man in question. "You've committed crimes and need to be punished, but you've not committed any crime that merits a sentence so harsh as exile or being placed in the mines." N'klas glanced over to a group of people that Jane recognized as some of the traders from the train. "Trader, do you wish to seek justice on this man?"

The trader looked at Bernard, before shaking his head. "No, so long as he is placed somewhere that someone can keep an eye on him."

N'klas considered Bernard for a long moment, before he asked, "Provided that Blake would keep you on, would you stay at the Weyr?"

Bernard looked at the man in the corner, "Maybe, I'd like to discuss things with Cl'ton first."

"If not, I will find a place for him at Krosnaforda," the woman seated next to the Masterharper said. "There is always room for a smart, hard working man in our stables."

"My thanks Lady Holder," Bernard said, inclining his head slightly.

"Well, now that's..." N'klas was cut off by sudden high pitched keening of the dragons. Jane's eyes widened as she looked at the various dragonriders for an explanation. Only R'dey seemed unsurprised.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"A dragon died," R'dey said softly.

Ross huffed, "Not surprised, never could understand how Bruce managed to obtain his mastery."

"Bruce is an excellent healer," the Masterharper said. "You're merely blinded by your overprotectiveness." He looked at N'klas, "Who passed?"

"O'diah," N'klas said, looking at R'dey.

"St'ven is the new Weyrleader," R'dey said. "O'diah was... disorientated. He tripped and fell, and almost took A'tony over the ledge with him. A'tony was also injured."

"You came to get Bruce for A'tony's injuries?" N'klas asked.

R'dey nodded, "I did."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jane said softly. 

R'dey glanced at her and softly answered back, "Thank you."

"Ph'lip would you please take Bernard to the beast hold and speak with Blake," N'klas said. 

"Sure," a man—presumably Ph'lip—agreed. He waited for Bernard to join him and they walked out of the room. He paused at the entryway, "Lady Laynia, if you'd like to accompany us, I'll take you back to Krosnaforda afterwards."

"An excellent plan," Laynia said, standing to join them.

"Cl'ton, please return Masterharper Sean and Lord Holder Ross to Shield Hold," N'klas said.

"Yes sir," the man in the corner said.

"I take it we're being dismissed?" Ross asked.

"R'dey's report is for dragonrider ears only," N'klas said. "Victoria will escort the Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, and Mastersmith Forge to where those tanks are and you all will fix them."

"Yes, sir," Victoria said. Jane got up along with Darcy and followed Victoria out. She could hear Ross grumbling about being kicked out, but she had no doubt that the Weyrleader would clear the conference room.

*

Pepper stretched, pressing into the warm body next to her. She could remember the surprise of the flight, but if she was honest, she had been... curious. There was no denying that her partner was a handsome man and she certainly remembered being carried into the sleeping area. A'tony simply was neither tall nor strong enough for that maneuver. She heard a pleased murmur and was drawn in; there was nothing like being with a dragonrider, nothing like the passions brought on by a mating flight.

She opened her eyes and took in St'ven's sleeping form. His hair was messy, it made him look... debauched, since he was always so put together. Pepper smiled at the memories of sinking her hands into it pull him into a kiss, as she reached up to straighten it up.

She reached out to touch the sleeping mind of her dragon. Ah, she was back in the Weyr then, probably curled up on her ledge with Rogeth. She hoped that Jarvith didn't mind too terribly, and that was another thing to worry about. What was going to happen with A'tony? They were weyrmates, but she was Weyrwoman and it wasn't seemly to have another lover...at least that was what Mari had been trying to impress upon her. Pepper wondered if that was Mari's idea or O'diah's, because it reeked of the man. He was a controlling bastard.

St'ven stirred, blue eyes blinking open slowly to look at her. "Hey."

"Hi," Pepper said softly.

"I'm sorry," St'ven said, moving to get up.

"For what?" Pepper asked, letting him get up.

"I... Jarvith should have won," St'ven pointed out.

"But he didn't, you did," Pepper said, sitting up.

"I wasn't exactly your choice though," St'ven said, shaking his head.

"St'ven..." Pepper started. "I love A'tony...."

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't..." St'ven said, grabbing his pants and putting them on.

"You didn't?" Pepper asked.

"I think Jarvith blocked Stanith from flying Gwyneth and allowed Rogeth to instead," St'ven said. "It should been the other way."

"Well, it wasn't," Pepper said. "And, if it couldn't be A'tony, then I'm glad it was you."

"It's not like you had any other choice though," St'ven said, jumping a little to settle his pants.

"Out of all the other bronze riders, St'ven. If I could not have A'tony," Pepper said. "I would have you."

St'ven paused, "Yeah?"

"Yes," Pepper said, slipping out of the bed. She watched as St'ven ran his eyes over her naked body as she approached him. "I'm sorry I'm not Peggy."

St'ven blushed slightly, "I miss her, but..."

"Is there someone else?" Pepper asked, eyes widening at the realization.

"Yes," St'ven said, blush deepening. Pepper wondered just how red he could get.

"I'm not going to mind if you find another weyrmate," Pepper said. It was only fair after all. 

"I think you would," St'ven grumbled, pulling away to grab his shirt.

"No, I wouldn't, I have A'tony, why would I..." Pepper trailed off, because there was only person that she would mind. "A'tony?"

St'ven looked at her with wide eyes and spluttered.

"Does he return your interest?" Pepper asked.

St'ven looked away, shoulders slumping. "I believe so."

"Oh," Pepper murmured, as she considered it. "Perhaps we should have this conversation with A'tony."

"Conversation?" St'ven asked.

"I'd like to know how he feels," Pepper admitted.

"But why would you..." St'ven asked, falling silent as Pepper pulled him into a kiss, messing up the hair she'd just straightened. She pulled back to look at St'ven's dumbfounded expression.

"If not A'tony then you," Pepper said softly. "But maybe we can find a way where I don't have to choose."

"You don't love me," St'ven stated.

"No," Pepper agreed. "But I think I could and I'd like to find out."

St'ven stared at her for a minute, before nodding, "Let's find A'tony and see what he says."

Pepper smiled, "I better get dressed first."

St'ven glanced down at her, before looking at her. "I suppose, if you have to."

Pepper laughed as she stepped away, "You have been around A'tony too long." St'ven grinned, lingering by the doorway as he waited for her to dress.

*

Jane finished fixing the last of the flamethrowers, set down her tools and offered it to Forge for inspection. He looked it over.

"You're very good at this," Forge commented.

"Thanks," Jane said. "I... I wanted to be a Smith, but my father..."

"You're his only child?" Forge asked.

Jane nodded, "No, I have some sisters, but I guess, I'm the better choice for Holding after him. The previous Mastersmith Joseph knew I was interested in Smithing, but he wasn't willing to risk my father's wrath when he wanted me to be his heir."

"Do you want to be a holder?" Forge asked.

Jane shook her head, "Not really. Darcy's better at it than me, which is kind of embarrassing."

Forge hummed, "Is there a reason that you can't do both?"

"My father would never allow it and I'm too old to be an apprentice," Jane pointed out.

"You are a grown woman and I would accept you as an apprentice if you were older than me; you have the skills and the brains for this," Forge informed her. "Think about it." He paused, before waving, "Ah, Ph'lip."

"Mastersmith," Ph'lip said and Jane recognized the man from the meeting.

"What did our young ruffian decide?" Forge asked.

"He wanted to speak with his brother first," Ph'lip admitted, shrugging. "I think... I think if Cl'ton is all right with it, he will stay in the Weyr."

"Excellent," Forge said. "I've finished looking over the flamethrowers, they're all in good condition now."

"Were there a few other surprises?" Ph'lip asked.

Forge glanced at Jane, "I would not get on her bad side."

"I..." Jane objected. "Never to dragonrider."

Ph'lip smiled, "It's alright, we know that."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Jane said.

"We also know that," Ph'lip said.

"I'd... I'd like to extend my apologies to the gold rider who was injured," Jane requested.

"Natasha?" Ph'lip asked.

"Yes, please," Jane said.

Ph'lip appeared to be considering it, but then he nodded, "Romanoth has informed Lolath that she is awake." He gave her instructions to get to Natasha's weyr. 

"Thank you," Jane said, heading in that direction. She could hear Ph'lip offering to take Forge back to Nova in the background and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She made her way into the weyr, taking in the golden queen that was laying on the couch. Her large multifaceted eyes seemed to focus on her.

"Hello, I'm here to see weyrwoman Natasha," Jane said, remembering that L'thor had informed her that dragons did listen, though they often didn't speak to people other than their riders.

"Do come in," a voice called from the back room. Jane slipped past the dragon into the room. Natasha was positioned upright on the bed. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Jane," Jane said, offering her hand as she walked over.

"Natasha, but I suspect you already knew that," Natasha said, watching her.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm the one responsible for your injury," Jane admitted softly.

"You are?" Natasha repeated, looking surprised.

"It was an accident," Jane explained. "I... I was one of the ones that was kidnapped and I guess the flamethrowers they stole were intended to be here. I rigged them with the intention that it might hurt one or more of them, so that my friend Darcy and I could escape."

"And they returned the flamethrowers here after they saved you," Natasha finished. "And somehow it ended up in my hands." She gave Jane a small smile. "You weren't going to wait for a rescue?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "I didn't want to be their prisoner. I didn't want to be a pawn in whatever game they were playing."

Natasha nodded slightly, and indicated a chair. "Take a seat."

"Thank you," Jane said, taking it.

"Are you weyrbred?" Natasha asked.

"No, my father is a holder for Lord Vance of Nova Hold," Jane explained and felt the need to add, "I'm his intended heir."

"You don't seem pleased with that," Natasha noted.

Jane usually said it with more excitement, but with Forge's offer fresh in her mind, she wasn't inclined to fake enthusiasm. "I... I always wanted to learn more about Smithing."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

Jane nodded, "Father has never allowed for it though."

"Yet, you managed to rig those flamethrowers," Natasha pointed out.

"I did, I've learned what I could here and there, but it isn't much; not nearly enough for me," Jane admitted.

Natasha hummed. Jane wasn't sure of the meaning of it, but she continued onward. "It's not so bad, being a holder, father isn't going to marry me off, I can hold on my own."

"True," Natasha said.

"Not that, I think I will..." Jane admitted, thinking of L'thor, whose company she enjoyed and wanted to know more.

"No?"

"No, I've spent some time in L'thor's company and... I'm not sure there's anyone that could compare," Jane said softly.

"So why not him?" Natasha asked.

"Because he wants to be Weyrleader, which means, he'll eventually set me aside for whoever is made Weyrwoman," Jane said.

Natasha laughed, "Perhaps a night when the dragon's rise to mate, but not for much longer."

"But aren't all the Weyrleaders together, romantically and otherwise?" Jane asked, confused.

"They are, but not always," Natasha answered, shaking her head. "I know it seems strange, I'm Holderbred myself, but the Weyr doesn't care, because our bond to our dragons is so strong. It happens; it's why we don't marry, but there are long term relationships and there are short term ones as well."

"But would the other Holders think?" 

"Scorch 'em," Natasha said, "I did, I gave it up and ran away because I didn't like what I was told was going to happen to me. I ended up here and on the sands. You said you were going to be a pawn to no man, so tell me Jane, what do you want?"

"To be a smith," Jane answered.

"Then do it, abdicate your position," Natasha encouraged.

"You think I should?" Jane asked, stunned.

"Why not? Will you be happier as a Smith or running a Hold?" Natasha asked.

"As a Smith," Jane admitted.

"Then do it," Natasha said. She smiled, "And a Weyr could always use a good smith."

"But..." Jane started, eyes wide. "It wouldn't matter if I abdicated."

"No," Natasha agreed. "And if it suits you, you can always foster your children to the hold and perhaps one of them would be willing to inherit from your father. Is he a young man or an older one?"

"Young," Jane admitted as she smiled. "I do have some sisters, and I can make Darcy a steward and then abdicate; he'll lose nothing, because Darcy is better at running a hold than I am and Mastersmith Forge he..."

"He what?" Natasha asked.

"He said, I'd be welcome in his hall at any time," Jane said with a smile.

"Sounds as if you're all set then," Natasha said.

"I am, but..." Jane started and then shook her head. "Why are you suggesting this, I got you hurt?"

"It was an accident," Natasha said, still smiling at her. "They do happen, though I wish this one hadn't hurt as much."

"I'm sorry," Jane said, feeling contrite again.

"Apology accepted," Natasha said. "Live your own life. You never know how good it can be until you do and if it is bad, and for a while mine was, at least it is my own life, based on my decisions and not someone else's."

"It's good advice," a third voice said. Jane jumped, turning to see a dark haired man in the doorway.

"Jane, B'nes. B'nes this is Jane," Natasha said.

"Hello," B'nes said, smiling charmingly at her.

"Hi," Jane said, and wondered if all the bronze riders were charmers.

"How's Stark Weyr?" Natasha asked.

"The situation is relatively stable; St'ven is Weyrleader there, Pepper is Weyrwoman, O'diah is dead, A'tony is injured, but Bruce thinks he'll recover."

"Good," Natasha murmured softly, settling back in the bed.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" B'nes asked.

"Hardly," Natasha answered, but smiled at him. "Not after I found out that O'diah was dead, never did like him."

"I know," B'nes said, smiling at Natasha in a way that caused Jane to realize that they were so much more than friends. She stood, catching the attention of both riders.

"I should go, I'm sure Frigga will want to return to Asgard soon," Jane said, moving to slip out of the Weyr.

"Good luck Jane," Natasha called after her.

"Thank you," Jane said, giving B'nes a smile as she passed him. She ran into Darcy outside the weyr; she had been sent to find Jane, because Frigga was ready to leave.

*

Cl'ton wasn't surprised to spot Barney waiting for him when he returned from taking Lord Holder Ross and Masterharper Sean back to the Shield Hold. Cl'ton had been thinking of just what he might say to his brother, but he still hadn't figured it out. He let Arroth take a few steps in, before she paused and lowered her shoulders and neck. He climbed down and started pulling off his gear.

"I think I owe you an apology," Cl'ton said, hesitating as he put it away.

"I'm not sure you do," Barney replied. "Situations were reversed, well, not sure I wouldn't have jumped to the same conclusions, especially if you'd hurt my woman."

"She's not my woman," Cl'ton said. "She's my friend."

"She's the only one you talked about," Barney said.

"Well, she's been there for me—she stuck by me, we've been through a lot," Cl'ton admitted with a shrug, going to remove the riding straps.

"You want me to stay in the Weyr?" Barney asked.

"What do you want to do?" Cl'ton asked. "I'm not your keeper Barney, I'm not going to dictate where you can go and where you can't."

"I want to know if you want me here," Barney replied.

"You're my brother."

"That doesn't mean anything," Barney pointed out.

"It always meant something to me," Cl'ton replied, looking at him.

"I left you behind," Barney said.

"Might have been the best thing you could do for me," Cl'ton said, indicating the weyr. "Look where I ended up."

"Yeah, you definitely lucked out," Barney said, sounding envious. "I'll stay if you want me too, but if it's going to make you uncomfortable, I think I'm going to give Krosnaforda a try."

"Laynia just wants you to join her bloodline," Cl'ton replied.

"Yeah?" Barney said, perking up in interest.

"Not necessarily with her," Cl'ton added, watching Barney's face fall. "Krosnaforda is known for two things."

"Runners are one of those," Barney said.

"Lots of dragonriders from that bloodline, too," Cl'ton replied with a smile. 

"So because you're my brother..." Barney said, trailing off and shaking his head. "Shards, you're supposed to be living in my shadow little brother."

"Not a chance," Cl'ton replied. Barney smiled at that.

"So?" Barney asked.

"I want you to stay," Cl'ton replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really?"

Cl'ton nodded, "You're my brother. You change your mind and get permission from N'klas and I'll take you where you want to go."

"What if I want to go in front of a Lord Holder and ask them for land in which to hold?" Barney asked.

"You can ask, but I'm not planning on getting involved," Cl'ton said.

"You in trouble at all?" Barney asked.

"Not sure yet," Cl'ton admitted. "N'klas hasn't talked to me yet or Ph'lip." Though he did remember the conversation from last night, the circumstances had changed considerably. "I'll do what I have to do. Ph'lip didn't think I was going to lose my spot in the Wing, so..." he shrugged. He'd deal with whatever punishment he had to face.

"They'd kick you out of the wing?" Barney asked, frowning.

"Yeah, might have to sit out a few Falls, but I think it was worth it," Cl'ton said. Barney smiled and strode across the floor to sweep him up into a hug. Cl'ton returned it.

"Don't mess this up," Cl'ton murmured.

"Wasn't planning on it," Barney replied, pulling back.

 _Furiouth says that the Weyrleader would like to speak with you_ , Arroth said. 

Cl'ton sighed, "I've just been summoned."

"Summoned?"

"N'klas wants to speak with me, probably about everything," Cl'ton said.

"Hey, I really did want to Hold," Barney said. "I was willing to work at it, but the others weren't."

"Should have left," Cl'ton said.

"Should have," Barney agreed. "Don't let him punish you unfairly, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Cl'ton said, heading out of his weyr. Barney followed close behind, but headed back towards the Weyr bowl floor instead of up towards the Weyrleaders quarters. 

*

St'ven strode into A'tony's weyr with R'dey at his side. Jarvith was asleep on his stone couch.

"Jarvith," St'ven greeted.

 _Weyrleader_ , Jarvith greeted with a nod of his head.

 _Thank you_ St'ven said softly, because he was sure that Jarvith had helped during the flight. The dragon's eyelids blinked as he passed by, but he was still there, which was what mattered. He didn't pause, nodding in the briefest of courtesies to the bronze, because he was far more concerned about the rider. R'dey didn't pause either and together they stepped into the sleeping quarters. Pepper was there along with Bruce.

"How is he?" St'ven asked.

"He'll live," Bruce said. "Going to be a while until he can flight Thread, but he'll live."

"Good," St'ven said.

"How was the meeting with the Wingleaders?" Pepper asked.

"It went well," R'dey answered, going to take a seat. "S'muel's going to lead the Weyr for Thread tomorrow."

"You're not?" Pepper asked, looking at St'ven.

"It seemed inappropriate to lead when it's my first Fall and there were other riders that had experience," St'ven admitted. "If A'tony hadn't been hurt, I would have had him lead, but..."

Pepper nodded. "You will fight though?"

"Yeah," St'ven nodded. "With A'tony's wing."

"Good," Pepper murmured. "We'll have to go out to the Holds and let them know there's been a change in leadership at some point."

"And make sure that the raiding problem is finished," St'ven added, dropping into a chair as he glanced at A'tony. 

"You did say something at the meeting to that effect," R'dey pointed.

"We'll have to make sure the message is taken to heart," St'ven said. "And figure out who needs replacing, maybe give some of the younger riders a chance to lead."

"Did you have many step down?" Pepper asked.

"A few after I let it be known that business in this Weyr would be changing drastically," St'ven said. "Which we'll let the Lord Holders know when we meet them."

"We should probably do that sooner rather than later," Pepper agreed, frowning.

"Tomorrow," St'ven said, knowing that Pepper wanted to be there when A'tony woke up. "We'll introduce ourselves to Lord Simon and Lord Marko, since Thread falls over their Holds. The day after that we'll introduce ourselves to Lord Reed."

"He won't like that," R'dey pointed out.

"He'll have to deal," St'ven stated. "I am not leaving now and I do not think he would appreciate if we arrived sweaty and smelling of firestone."

"Probably not," R'dey agreed with a grin. "We did have the harper drum the message that a change in Weyrleadership had happened and that O'diah had passed away."

"What are we telling people about that?" Pepper asked.

"He was disoriented due to the loss and tried to move too soon, so he tripped and fell," St'ven stated.

"I'll have Gwyneth impress that upon the other dragons," Pepper said, frowning.

"We'll let the other Weyrleaders know, of course; R'dey already informed Shield Weyr," St'ven said. "Dragonrider fighting dragonrider, such a disgrace."

R'dey nodded as did Pepper. Dragonriders didn't fight, not with a blade, because a death resulted in the death of man and dragon and the whole Weyr mourned the loss of a dragon. They fell quiet, thinking of it.

"Has anyone spoken to Mari?" R'dey asked softly.

"I had some of the other queen riders speak to her," Pepper said. "And I know our headwoman is also with her."

St'ven nodded, "My thanks, I don't know her well enough to know her needs."

"She is good friends with Loni," Pepper explained. "Loni will comfort her."

St'ven glanced at R'dey, who nodded his agreement. St'ven shook his head, "I'm going to depend on you two to help me with all of this. I don't know this Weyr as well I should nor do I know the people."

"We'll help," Pepper said, softly, resting on the edge of the bed and stroking a hand through A'tony's hair. "And I know A'tony will as well."

"Give him something to do, because you know he's not going to stay there for long," R'dey pointed out. 

Pepper smiled, "He is horrible when he's sick or injured."

"He can't be that bad," St'ven said, looking between the two of them. They both looked at each other and the slow grins that appeared on their faces made St'ven wary of everything.

"Sounds like we have a volunteer for injured A'tony duty," R'dey said.

"Sounds like," Pepper agreed.

"Is this the fun kind of duty?" A'tony asked.

"A'tony," Pepper said, leaning over him as both R'dey and St'ven got to their feet.

"Hey Pep," A'tony said, looking up at her. "Sorry, I ruined your big day. St'ven won, right?"

Pepper shook her head, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Yes, he did."

"Good," A'tony murmured. "He'll be a good Weyrleader."

"Especially with you by my side," St'ven said, moving to his other side.

"You're here too?" A'tony asked, looking over at him.

"Where else would I be?" St'ven asked.

"Doing Weyrleader stuff, got to clean this place up," A'tony murmured.

"I've had a meeting with the Wingleaders, I've done more than my duty for the day," St'ven stated.

"But..."

"A'tony, don't argue with the Weyrleader," R'dey said and A'tony smiled at that.

"Right," A'tony murmured. 

They lingered, discussing what had happened and A'tony's injury. St'ven would have to make a full report to N'klas and the other Weyrleaders. Bruce came in to check on A'tony's injuries and give rough estimates for when A'tony could do what. When he left, R'dey went with him. 

St'ven watched them leave, and turned back to find Pepper laying alongside A'tony and kissing him. St'ven took a moment to admire the beauty of the moment, before clearing his throat. A'tony pulled back, and St'ven thought he caught a hint of a blush as Pepper just smiled and arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

"I thought you'd left," A'tony mumbled.

"No," St'ven said, as Pepper inclined her head to the other side of the bed. St'ven nodded, taking a seat on the opposite edge of the bed, so he could remove his boots.

"St'ven and I wanted to talk about something with you," Pepper said softly.

"What about?" A'tony asked.

"Well, St'ven and I are in the positions that traditionally end up as weyrmates," Pepper said softly.

"I know," A'tony murmured. "And I understand, Pep, no hard feelings..."

"I don't think you do," St'ven stated, stretching out on the other side of him.

"We talked, and both of us feel we're missing something," Pepper said, reaching across A'tony to cup St'ven's cheek and pull him into a kiss. St'ven went, enjoying the softness of her lips.

"Doesn't look like you're missing anything," A'tony grumbled, when they pulled apart.

"But we are," St'ven said, glancing at Pepper to see her nod her toward A'tony. St'ven leaned down to capture A'tony's lips, so very different due to his beard. He didn't make it last long, but pulled back just far enough to breathe across A'tony's lips, "We're missing you."

"I'm right here," A'tony said and St'ven pulled back to chuckle, delighting in hearing Pepper's own laughter. "Yeah, and now I'm completely confused. Which isn't fair, I'm injured. Injured protecting you I might add."

"Let's put it this way, I don't want to choose which bubbly pie I'm going to eat, I want them both," Pepper said. "I love you and I think with how much time St'ven and I will have to spend together, I could love him as well."

"And I truly believe I could love either of you," St'ven said. "But would forever wonder what would have happened if I chose one of you and I... I have enough regrets."

"So... you're saying the three of us," A'tony said. "One bed, and what do the dragons think of that?"

"Rogeth and Jarvith are remarkably friendly for bronzes," St'ven pointed out. A'tony nodded.

"Gwyneth doesn't mind having two bronzes to wait on her," Pepper pointed out. "They're rather sexless except when it comes to mating flights."

A'tony nodded, looking between them.

"If I agree to this, no sex until I'm better for all of us," A'tony said.

St'ven leaned down to ask, "You really think I should deny her what she wants?"

A'tony glanced at Pepper, who smiled at them, "No, you're right. When I'm better..."

"We will celebrate," Pepper purred, resting her hand gently on A'tony's chest. "All of us."

"Yeah," St'ven agreed, covering that hand with one of his own.

"All right then," A'tony agreed, setting his hand over St'ven's and smiling at them. "But can I least get you to not kiss one another in front of me until I'm better, because that is unfair."

"I'll behave," St'ven promised

"I shall try to contain myself," Pepper said, "But just look at him, he's gorgeous."

A'tony looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, he is."

*

L'thor watched as Muninth landed. He waited until Jane and Darcy had dismounted, before approaching them.

"Did your errand go well?" he asked. 

"It did," Jane said, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. L'thor smiled at the affection.

"You must tell me about it," L'thor requested.

"I will," Jane agreed. "Perhaps we could have a meal in our quarters."

"I would like that," L'thor agreed.

"Whoa, hold up," Darcy said, appearing between them. She pointed at Jane, "You were upset about something and promised me an explanation."

"You are upset about something?" L'thor asked, concerned.

"I was," Jane said, "But I've decided to talk to you about it, instead of going by what others say."

"Others have been talking about me?" L'thor asked.

Jane hesitated, before she admitted, "Just one."

"Only one," Darcy said. "I'll bet it was L'key, you disappeared after dancing with him last night."

"Is this true?" L'thor asked, looking concerned.

"We will talk about it over some food, L'thor," Jane said. "I'm hungry."

"Very well," L'thor said, glancing at Darcy. "I will go and get us a meal and then meet you at..."

"The guest quarters?" Jane suggested, smiling at him.

L'thor nodded, "I believe I will take my time." He looked meaningfully at Darcy, who beamed at him. 

"Thank you," Jane said softly, before reaching up to kiss him gently. L'thor gave them one last look, before heading to the lower caverns, wondering exactly what had been said to Jane. He frowned as he walked, unsure of what Jane had to say and what L'key had said.

The dining area was full of riders and L'thor meant to pass them all by, but his friends had taken up one of the tables and V'stagg called out an invitation to him. L'thor would have left it at that, but Jane did need time to speak with Darcy.

"No, I will not be joining you," L'thor said, shaking his head. "Jane wishes to discuss things with me."

"Is something the matter?" F'dral asked. "She and Darcy were most upset earlier."

"I do not know," L'thor replied, staring at L'key. "Though, things were said to Jane last night and according to Darcy, it has upset her." His foster-brother gave him a look of amused innocence.

"What was said?" V'stagg asked.

"I do not know," L'thor said.

"What did you say?" Sif asked, and L'thor noted that she was looking at L'key.

"Me?" L'key asked.

"You," Sif said. "You danced with her and when she was done, she asked questions that I would not think of her to ask, and left. What did you say to Jane?"

"I told her the truth," L'key answered.

"And what truth is this?" L'thor asked.

"That you desire to be Weyrleader," L'eky replied. "And pointed out how the morals of the Weyr and Hold differed. I did you a favor."

"What favor?" L'thor asked, growling.

"Better to end this thing now, before you get attached," L'key replied, not growling, but sounding no less sinister. "Before she can twist your mind and convince you that it is wrong to have another woman and thus, prevent you from becoming Weyrleader."

"There is no guarantee that I will even be Weyrleader after O'din," L'thor pointed out.

"But your affection for this _holder_ would prevent you from trying," L'key argued. "You are O'din's heir. Already the older riders look to you and think 'we could follow this rider'. Everything is in place for _you_ to become Weyrleader after O'din, and this girl could prevent that."

"I will not give up on my goal, L'key," L'thor stated.

"And if she says the Weyrleadership or her, what will you chose?" L'key asked. 

"She has not said that," L'thor pointed out.

"And if she does?" L'key repeated. "She is a holder, she is not one of us. They do not understand what it means when your dragon rises to mate and the urges that come with that. "

"Jane will understand," L'thor declared.

"Will she?" L'key asked. "Or will you grow attached and forget about the Weyrleadership and let it fall to someone else. Tell me I'm wrong about how Holders view sex, how they desire their women unsullied." L'key glanced around the table at their friends and saw that all of them were now considering this, and judging by their silence were siding with L'key. "They know it."

"No," Sif said. "If all Holders were like that then none would become riders."

"Holder women do understand what it is to have a fling or two," F'dral pointed out with a small smile.

"Perhaps L'key has merely opened the door for you to have this discussion," H'gun stated. "It is a discussion that must be had, if you wish to have this last very long."

"Aye, she wants to talk," V'stagg said, nodding. "Which means she is not objecting to this outright. Speak to her, find out what she thinks."

L'thor glanced around the table and saw them all giving him encouraging smiles, except for L'key who seemed stunned that their opinions had shifted.

"My thanks, my friends," L'thor said, and made a mental note that perhaps it would be in L'key's interest to send and deliver messages to the Holds.

He went and gathered the food and then headed to the room Jane had been granted. She was already waiting for him. 

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"I saw L'key," L'thor admitted. "We had words."

"About?" Jane asked.

"You," L'thor said. "What did he say to you?"

"That you would set me aside when it came time for you to become Weyrleader," Jane said, calmly. "That it was best for me to just leave now."

"Jane, no..." L'thor started, but fell silent when Jane held up her hand.

"I've spoken to Sif, Frigga, and Natasha," Jane said, "And I'm sure what he was saying was true, but..."

"But?" L'thor asked.

"I'm also sure he overexaggerated things," Jane said. "Which is why I want to discuss things with you."

"I would be happy to," L'thor said. Jane smiled at him. "Ask me any question you might have?"

Jane took the tray from his hand and L'thor had little choice, but to follow her as she sat at the table. "Do you want to be Weyrleader?"

"Yes," L'thor said.

"Natasha said that the Weyrleaders don't have to be a couple?" Jane asked, searching for verification as she started dividing up the food onto plates.

"It is true," L'thor agreed. "Not very common, but none of the Weyrleaders would look down upon me, if I had you and only was involved with the Weyrwoman when the dragon's mating flight occurred."

"Which would mean bedding them?" Jane asked.

"Aye," L'thor agreed with a nod. "But you would be the one I loved and the one I returned to."

Jane nodded, "How often do queen dragons rise?"

"About once a turn now, but as the pass wanes, the dragons will not rise as often," L'thor explained.

"I thought they rose more often than that," Jane admitted, blushing slightly.

"The greens do, but they don't clutch, because of the firestone," L'thor admitted.

"So I'd have to give you up once a year," Jane said, and appeared to be considering it.

"There would be some occasions that I would have to attend with her, like council meetings," L'thor pointed out.

Jane laughed, "I hope she enjoys them more than I then."

"And I would have to have a few dances with her, should we attend the same gather," L'thor added.

"I think...I think I can handle that," Jane said, smiling at him. 

"Do you?" L'thor asked, smiling at her.

"I do," Jane said. "I know what it's like to give up your dream, and I can't ask you to do that, not for me."

"If I could you give you back your dream I would," L'thor murmured.

Jane smiled as she took a bite of her food, "Actually, Natasha had a few suggestions about that."

"Did she?" L'thor asked. "Tell me."

Jane launched into her explanation as they ate. L'thor nodded along and made a few suggestions. It was a good plan, and it would give them both everything they wanted.

*

Ph'lip entered Natasha's weyr, noting that Romanoth was not on her couch. But then his presence had come through one of the weyrbrats and not through his dragon. The curtain to the sleeping quarters was pulled back and Ph'lip entered, pausing in the entryway until he spotted Natasha on the bed.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Ph'lip asked.

"I did," Natasha said, setting aside what looked to be some of the older records.

Ph'lip stepped further into the room, glancing around.

"B'nes and Cl'ton took Romanoth with them when they went to hunt," Natasha said, and Ph'lip nodded.

"I'm surprised she left the Weyr," Ph'lip replied.

"I've hunted with them before and Barney spotted a wild herd of herdbeasts, so they were going to try to catch those," Natasha explained.

"Really?" Ph'lip asked, arching an eyebrow. He hadn't been sure that Natasha knew about Barney and everything that had happened.

"B'nes keeps me informed, and Cl'ton hauled his butt in here to explain what he'd done," Natasha replied.

"Of course, he did," Ph'lip agreed.

"We're friends, close friends," Natasha added.

"I'm aware," Ph'lip said.

"Are you?" Natasha asked. "He talks to me about things."

"I'm glad he has someone to talk to," Ph'lip replied. "Why is it you wanted to see me?"

"Cl'ton," Natasha said.

"What about him?"

"You told him when his next mating flight happened, he could choose," Natasha said.

"I did," Ph'lip agreed. "Has he not found someone?"

"He asked me weeks ago and I accepted," Natasha explained.

"So...?"

"I don't think I'm up for it," Natasha admitted. "Since my injuries."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Ph'lip asked, completely confused.

Natasha arched her eyebrow and stared at him. "Bronzes can fly greens."

"Yes, but I fail to..." Ph'lip trailed off, before shaking his head. "No, I won't force him into something he doesn't want. Not after what he's been through."

"I didn't say you had to wait until the mating flight," Natasha said, sniffing slightly. "I meant, you could offer yourself as an alternative."

"An alternative?" Ph'lip repeated.

"Yes, because right now his plan is probably whoever flies his dragon," Natasha said.

"Does he know?" Ph'lip asked.

Natasha nodded, "I told him a few days ago, but he hasn't mentioned finding someone else."

"Would he?" Ph'lip asked.

"Yes," Natasha said, staring at him. "Which is why I want you to offer. Unless, you don't want him like that?"

Ph'lip froze, staring at her. "If Cl'ton had shown any interest in me, then perhaps I would, but he hasn't."

"He trusts you," Natasha said. "He told you about Barney when he thought his brother was guilty."

"Because Arroth called me in," Ph'lip pointed out.

"Maybe, but he still talked to _you_ ," Natasha argued.

"But..." Ph'lip started, shaking his head. "I don't think he wants me like that."

"Even if he doesn't, at least you'd be someone that would leave him alone afterwards and not just assume you're together," Natasha stated and Ph'lip had to give her credit on that one.

"I... I'll think about it," Ph'lip relented, because he knew F'der was waiting for a chance and probably a few other riders.

"Thank you," Natasha said softly. 

_Arroth is returning with Jameth and Romanoth,_ Lolath informed him. _Cl'ton is riding Romanoth and will be there shortly._

"Is that all?" Ph'lip asked, not wanting to be caught talking to Natasha about this.

"Yes," Natasha said, smiling at her.

Ph'lip nodded and headed out. He froze when he saw Romanoth landing and caught Cl'ton astride the queen. Cl'ton waved at him as Romanoth settled for him to climb down.

"Ph'lip!" Cl'ton greeted as he landed, smile wide as he looked at him. "Visiting the wounded?"

"Yes," Ph'lip said, though he couldn't resist asking, "Are you upgrading?"

Cl'ton laughed, "No, Romanoth needed to stretch her wings and B'nes wanted to go hunting, so..." He patted her neck, before going to remove her riding straps.

"Arroth flew by herself?" Ph'lip asked.

"Put Barney on her, made sure to strap him in tight," His eye twinkled with delight.

"He wasn't used to flying like that, hmm?" Ph'lip asked.

"Not at all, I think he's going to be happy to go back to the herdbeasts and runners," Cl'ton said, passing him by as he went to hang up the straps. Ph'lip watched him, pleased to see that Cl'ton was returning to his good spirits after everything. He considered what Natasha said and wondered how much of it was an act, if he was even worried about Arroth's next mating flight.

"Don't think he'll do that again?" Ph'lip asked.

"Probably not," Cl'ton said, turning to give him a smile. He paused and then hesitantly told Ph'lip, "I've got to talk to Tasha, tell her how the hunt went."

"Of course," Ph'lip agreed, watching as Cl'ton slipped into Natasha's sleeping quarters. Ph'lip slipped out of Natasha's weyr and headed towards his own. It would be wrong of him to take advantage of the situation to steal this small part of Cl'ton, but Cl'ton could say no even if Ph'lip did offer. Was he really taking advantage if Cl'ton agreed to it? Ph'lip mulled the questions over, trying to consider all the option, the pros, the cons to the situation and ultimately what would be be best for Cl'ton.

Ph'lip stepped around to avoid a pale looking Barney as he headed back down toward the Weyr bowl. Ph'lip paused outside Cl'ton's weyr.

 _He did not remove the riding straps_ , Arroth informed him.

"Is that your way of asking for help," Ph'lip said, stepping inside to see to the green. He wasn't sure how long Cl'ton would be and there was a chance that the other rider would never have to know. The green extended her neck for Ph'lip to remove the saddle. "He looked very pale, do I want to know what you did to him?"

 _I gave him a better appreciation of what it is like to ride a dragon_ , Arroth replied, sounding smug. 

"While fighting Thread?" Ph'lip asked as he removed the straps.

 _There is no recreating that experience_ Arroth said. Ph'lip chuckled softly, reaching out to scratch at her eyeridge as he passed by.

"I'm sure it wasn't anything like that," Ph'lip agreed, taking care to hang the straps.

"Ph'lip!" Cl'ton's voice echoed behind him, sounding surprised.

"Sorry, I passed Barney on my way to my weyr and he looked a little pale," Ph'lip explained. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be with Natasha, so I thought I'd help."

"I was coming to take care of it," Cl'ton said softly.

"I know," Ph'lip said, turning to look at him. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Cl'ton asked.

"She's going to be rising again, I wanted to know if you'd made arrangements?" Ph'lip asked.

"Yeah, I did," Cl'ton said, and Ph'lip saw the smile dim slightly as he headed toward his sleeping quarters.

"Good," Ph'lip said, nodding. "So everything is set then? You'll have no problems when she flies?"

Cl'ton paused, but didn't turn back to face him.

"Cl'ton?" Ph'lip questioned. "Please look at me."

Cl'ton turned as he said, "It was, but Tasha got hurt and..." He trailed off shaking his head and looking away. "I think I'm just going to let Arroth decide this one, next time I'll choose."

Ph'lip frowned, taking in how defeated he sounded. He had a hard time believing that Cl'ton would break his habits like that.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't really have another choice," Cl'ton replied, glancing at him.

"Well, if you'd like or I suppose if you'd prefer it, Lolath could fly Arroth," Ph'lip offered.

Cl'ton stared at him in him in confusion.

"And we could take care of one another," Ph'lip said, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt. "I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards."

"No," Cl'ton said, his face having gone from confused to blank.

"No?" Ph'lip asked, surprised.

"No," Cl'ton repeated. "I... I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Ph'lip asked, feeling that it was unfair. He would certainly treat Cl'ton better than the others.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea," Cl'ton said.

"Alright, maybe we can think of another rider that would be amenable," Ph'lip suggested, trying to hide how much Cl'ton's blunt refusal hurt. He knew the other rider wasn't interested in him, he should never have said anything.

"Ph'lip, please, I really don't want to discuss this with you," Cl'ton said.

"I just want to help, Cl'ton," Ph'lip insisted. "Please, let me help. There's some good men in this Weyr - R'nolds, Sh'chi..."

"I don't want them!" Cl'ton objected.

"Okay, is it the gender?" Ph'lip asked. "I'm sorry, I assumed wrongly I suppose. There's some nice women in the lower caverns.."

"No, I like both, but I don't want them either," Cl'ton said.

"Well," Ph'lip considered. "We can look outside of the Weyr, I can ask if there are some riders who might be interested and it really has to be for the flight."

"I don't want someone to do this out of some sense of obligation towards me," Cl'ton objected. "At least if I wait until the flight, I can tell myself they want me."

"I'm sure we can find someone that doesn't view this as sense of obligation," Ph'lip remarked, he certainly wouldn't.

"You're not going to leave this alone until you find someone for me?" Cl'ton asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'd rather you choose your partner," Ph'lip answered. "But if she's close then no, it's best we find someone sooner than later."

"Fine," Cl'ton said. "Anyone, I don't care."

"Anyone?" Ph'lip asked.

"Anyone," Cl'ton repeated. "But you."

Ph'lip frowned, "Anyone but me?"

Cl'ton nodded.

"Even F'der?" Ph'lip asked.

"You won't choose F'der," Cl'ton pointed out.

"But if you had to choose, you'd choose him?"

"Yes..." Cl'ton said, glancing up and scowling. "It would hurt less in the long run, alright?"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you though," Ph'lip objected, completely confused as to why Cl'ton would think that he would hurt him.

"I know, but... it would only be for this once, right? That's all you're offering," Cl'ton said. "And, ignorance is bliss and you can't miss what you never had and..."

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip said softly, moving closer to him. "What are you babbling about?"

"I don't want you, because I don't want to know what you're like in bed. I don't want to know, because if I know, I'm... I'll miss it, even if it is just once."

"You want me in your bed more than once?" Ph'lip asked, as he realized what Cl'ton was saying. He searched Cl'ton's eyes for the truth and saw the brief nod of his head, which is all Ph'lip needed to move further into Cl'ton's space. "I could stay for longer."

"Ph'lip..." Cl'ton breathed, close enough that Ph'lip could feel the puffs of breath on his lips. "You don't mean that."

"But I do mean that," Ph'lip stated. "Do you realize how attractive you are? How amazing you are? Smart and competent, pulling off amazing feats on your dragon."

"I'm not." Cl'ton objected. "You..."

"You are," Ph'lip said. "And I'd like very much to kiss you."

"Please," Cl'ton whimpered, moving to meet Ph'lip's lips. The first touch of their lips felt so right and Ph'lip was unsurprised when Cl'ton's hand came up to pull him in. Ph'lip moaned at the feel of Cl'ton pressing against him, unable to resist licking into Cl'ton's mouth, which opened for him. He moaned into the kiss at the taste of Cl'ton.

Only when he couldn't breathe, did he pull back to meet Cl'ton's eyes. Cl'ton leaned forward, searching for Ph'lip's lips again and he couldn't resist leaning back in to give him what he wanted.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip breathed, when he pulled away again. "I want this, I want you..."

"Not just once, right?" Cl'ton asked.

"No, for as long as you want me," Ph'lip murmured.

"Huh," Cl'ton made a soft noise, "Lolath's talking to me."

"Arroth has been talking to me," Ph'lip admitted.

"He's telling me that you're telling the truth and that he would very much like to fly Arroth," Cl'ton said. He smiled teasingly as he added, "I'm a little concerned about what he's going to do to her."

"I'd be more worried about what I'm going to do to you," Ph'lip purred, digging his hands into Cl'ton's ass.

Cl'ton moaned, "Talk is cheap."

"C'mon," Ph'lip said, pulling him back to Cl'ton's sleeping quarters, "Let me show you."

"Yes," Cl'ton agreed, following after him. Ph'lip pulled away to tug his boots off as he made his way toward Cl'ton's bed. The rug was nice and he turned to see Cl'ton staring at him. "You have a nice ass."

"C'mere and show me how much you like it," Ph'lip encouraged, "Lose the boots though."

Cl'ton laughed, pausing to pull them off and stalk towards Ph'lip. He wrapped his arms around Ph'lip and pulled him in. His hands stroked right over Ph'lip's back to grasp and knead at Ph'lip's ass.

Ph'lip moaned into his mouth, running his hands through Cl'ton's hair. He groaned when Cl'ton pulled away to nuzzle against Ph'lip's neck.

"Cl'ton," Ph'lip moaned softly, sliding his hands out of Cl'ton's hair to tug the tunic off him and take in that broad chest and his gorgeous arms. "Gorgeous."

"Me?" Cl'ton asked, "Hardly."

"You, trust me," Ph'lip said, reaching up to kiss him, before moving to get his taste of Cl'ton's body. He licked and nibbled at his neck and shoulders, finding those spots that made Cl'ton squirm. He couldn't resist sucking a mark into Cl'ton's bicep.

"You wanna explain why there?" Cl'ton asked.

"Your arms are incredible," Ph'lip moaned and thrust his hips into Cl'ton's leg. 

His eyes widened and he moaned, "Whatever makes you happy."

Ph'lip smiled, moving on to his chest, toying with his nipples as he moaned and pressed forward. Eventually he had to move on, licking his way down Cl'ton's chest as he dropped to his knees until he was nuzzling at the fuzz that led from his bellybutton to underneath his trousers. Ph'lip leaned forward and nuzzled at Cl'ton's clothed erection, causing the man to groan above him.

"Ph'lip," Cl'ton gasped as Ph'lip started to undo the trousers and free Cl'ton's cock. He couldn't resist and immediately licked him from root to tip. "Don't tease me."

"I would never," Ph'lip growled, before sucking him down. Cl'ton groaned, hands scrambling over Ph'lip's head and shoulder, as if Cl'ton was unsure of where to put them. Ph'lip reached up and took them, moving them to his shoulders.

"You... you are incredible," Cl'ton breathed, "Don't know how N'klas could run this Weyr without you. You're smart and you hide this... wicked sense of humor...This so not fair."

Ph'lip purred, sucking him harder. He really did want to taste Cl'ton fully, drink him down.

"Please.." Cl'ton gasped.

Ph'lip pulled back to look at him, "Can you get it up again?"

"Might need a bit, but yeah," Cl'ton asked. "Why?"

Ph'lip smiled, and sucked him back down.

"Ah," Cl'ton groaned, hips stuttering slightly. Ph'lip reached up to stroke Cl'ton's ass and encourage him to move. Cl'ton moaned and moved, Ph'lip relaxed his throat, concentrating on his breathing and taking care of Cl'ton. It had been a while, since he had done this, but but he had to try and take Cl'ton as deeply as possibly. Cl'ton made a harsh noise as Ph'lip tasted the saltiness of his seed.

"Yes," Cl'ton gasped out. Ph'lip licked him clean, before pulling away to stand up. He leaned in to kiss Cl'ton, already hard in his trousers, but he had something else in mind for himself. Cl'ton squirmed trying to get his hand down Ph'lip's pants.

"No," Ph'lip murmured, trying to disengage.

"No?" Cl'ton asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I want you in me when I come," Ph'lip replied, playing a hunch. He doubted the other riders would have switched positions with Cl'ton.

"Yeah?" Cl'ton said, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Ph'lip murmured, guiding him to the bed. "You mind?"

"No," Cl'ton breathed. "Just let me take care of you?"

"Of course," Ph'lip said. "Now that we've agreed."

Cl'ton smiled, before tugging Ph'lip's shirt off and opening Ph'lips trousers to pull them off. Ph'lip moaned at suddenly being free.

"Look at you," Cl'ton murmured. "You... you are so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ph'lip squirmed as Cl'ton lowered him to his bed. He moved and adjusted, watching as Cl'ton kicked off his pants and joined him, covering Ph'lip's body with his own. Ph'lip arched up to feel Cl'ton above him, moaning softly. "Please."

"Like I could say no to you," Cl'ton said, softly, leaning down to kiss him. Ph'lip arched and moaned, pressing against him. Cl'ton tore himself away, reaching for something on the nightstand. He fiddled with it for a moment, before returning, fingers shining with oil.

"You're prepared," Ph'lip noted approvingly as Cl'ton slid a finger into him.

"Wasn't expecting this," Cl'ton murmured.

"Neither was I," Ph'lip murmured. "Never showed any interest in me."

"Can say the same for you," Cl'ton murmured with an easy smile. 

"We're both idiots?" Ph'lip suggested with a smile.

"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed, pulling his finger out to slide two in. Ph'lip squirmed. "You okay?"

"I'll let you know if I'm not," Ph'lip said, reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Cl'ton moaned into the kiss and Ph'lip reached with his other hand to stroke Cl'ton's cock. Cl'ton made a soft approving noise at that.

By the time Ph'lip was open, Cl'ton was fully hard.

"Are you sure?" Cl'ton asked, as he lined himself up.

"Yes," Ph'lip hissed, "Please, Cl'ton."

Cl'ton stared at him in amazement, before slicking his cock and pressing inward. Cl'ton froze, watching him with a worried expression. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Ph'lip whispered. They stayed like that for a moment, before Ph'lip nodded and Cl'ton started moving, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Ph'lip pulled him back down into a kiss, wanting everything he could get. He moaned when Cl'ton's hand found its way to Ph'lip's cock. Cl'ton broke the kiss, licking and nibbling, "Let it go Ph'lip, just let it go."

Ph'lip came with a hoarse shout, Cl'ton a few thrusts behind him. He nuzzled at the base of Ph'lip's neck, breathing heavily, but they both were too sated to do much more than lightly nuzzle at one another. It took them a moment, before they pulled apart and Cl'ton flopped to one side of the bed. Ph'lip reached out and clasped his hand, threading his fingers through Cl'ton's and just enjoying the moment. 

"We should probably clean up," Cl'ton suggested, just as Ph'lip was about to drift off to sleep.

"Probably," Ph'lip said, "Come with me."

"Sure," Cl'ton said. They levered themselves out of the bed and made their way to the bathroom. Ph'lip smiled, glad that Cl'ton had one of the deep tubs and that both of them could fit in it. They cleaned themselves up, exchanging slow kisses whenever the need or desire struck them. They dried off and Cl'ton headed back towards the bed.

"Can I stay?" Ph'lip asked, wanting to be different than the others, who had just assumed they had the right to stay.

"If you want to," Cl'ton said, hesitating.

"I do want to," Ph'lip said, climbing into the bed with him. Ph'lip wrapped an arm around Cl'ton, stealing a kiss as they settled and being given one in return. Ph'lip fought off sleep as best as he could, wanting to stay in this moment for as long as he possibly could, but even he couldn't resist for too long.

 

**A week later**

"I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow," Natasha said, smiling at him as she looked up from the hides that were spread across the table in her weyr. Cl'ton flashed her a smile as he dropped into one of her chairs across from her in a boneless sprawl.

"Threadfall waits for no man," Cl'ton replied.

"No," Natasha agreed. "N'klas called Ph'lip away, I take it."

"He did, but he waited for Lolath and Arroth to get back though," Cl'ton replied. "If Arroth had just waited a few more hours, then it would have been a lost cause."

"I'm sure she rose just then to spite you," Natasha remarked, smiling at him.

"Well she gets to sleep curled up with Lolath now," Cl'ton replied, "Mine is off being wing-second to the Weyrleader."

"Would you have it any other way?" Natasha asked.

Cl'ton considered it, before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Happy?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Cl'ton agreed, before ticking off the points that made him happy. "My brother is in the Weyr, I'm off probation, and I somehow managed to convince Ph'lip to be my weyrmate."

Natasha smiled, "You two seem like a good match."

"Thanks," Cl'ton said.

"Plus you're happier than I've seen you in a long time." Natasha said, standing and kissing his forehead.

"You seem pretty content," Cl'ton pointed out.

"Well, I'm waiting for a Healer to say I'm ready for fighting Thread," Natasha replied. 

"One coming by today?" Cl'ton asked.

Natasha shook her head, "Next week, and I'll be surprised if my ban isn't lifted."

"Just in time for another gather," Cl'ton pointed out.

"Where is this one?" Natasha asked.

"Olympus Hold," Cl'ton replied.

Natasha considered it, "I suppose it might be fun to instigate another argument about Runners vs. runners."

Cl'ton grinned, "Just tell me where."

"Will Ph'lip disapprove?" Natasha teased.

"Eh, I think I've done worse," Cl'ton shrugged. "And... I think he still liked me then."

"Of course, he did," Natasha said. "You're Cl'ton of Shield Weyr, rider of Arroth, what's not to love?"

"According to Ph'lip, there's nothing _not_ to love about me," Cl'ton admitted, "And... I think, I'm starting to believe that." Natasha smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but echo it back. He had his friends, his family, and a home at Shield Weyr and he had to admit, he did have a pretty good life going for himself.


End file.
